Toshiro's Outer Child
by Nikki3669
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya is turned into a 2 year old everything changes. He is now a baby, toddler, silly, child who is a complete trouble-maker. But, everyone can't help but love him. You get to see Toshi act childish! Spankings in future chapters
1. Chapter 1: Late

**Hello! This is my first time writing, so please don't hate me or stop reading. I would love it if you just reviewed and tell me how to make it better. Anyway, I got this idea after reading "kiddy toshirou" by XlittlebunnieeangelofdoomX. She's a really good writer and has good tastes. I've read all her stories and lots of her favorites (which is around160!). Sorry to waste your time, TO THE STORY!!!**

**Toshiro's Outer Child**

Chapter One: Late

The combined captains and lieutenants meeting had started over thirty minutes ago, where in the world were Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto? The child prodigy was never late (unlike his lieutenant); this seemed to be worrying some people. Ukitake was obviously one of them; he was sweating and getting close to hyperventilating. He was starting to get frantic.

"Do you think Captain Hitsugaya is okay, Shunsui?" Ukitake sputtered, finding it hard to talk under his shaking.

"Don't worry about it," Shunsui seemed to always be saying this," I bet Rangiku overslept, and Toshiro was lost in his paperwork." Shunsui had hoped this was true, but to be honest he was worried too. Captain Hitsugaya was always the first to arrive, even when he was sick he managed to be the second person there. What could have happened?

Ukitake sighed and stopped shaking; it seemed like a reasonable guess. Ukitake smiled," You're right Shunsui, but Toshiro shouldn't --." Ukitake stopped taking and spun around to face the direction of the first division doors. He had felt two spiritual pressures appear outside the doors. Everyone felt this too and turned towards the door. There was no denying the owner of the icy spiritual pressure, it was Captain Hitsugaya.

But, something was off. Toshiro never let his spiritual pressure leek out that much; he usually just let out enough to keep his body stable. Why was he letting run loose at a comfortable rate? This was not like him at all.

The doors opened to reveal Rangiku Matsumoto standing there. Her arms were behind her and she was leaning forward a little bit: she was carrying something on her back. Rangiku took a couple a steps until she was ten feet away from the people in front of her. She gave a cheeky smile and giggled. Everyone looked surprised to this short giggle fit. Why in the world was she laughing?! Hasagi was the first to speak to her.

"Hey, Rangiku, what's so funny?" Hasagi asked his close friend. He smiled; if Rangiku was laughing like that it must be good. That's when he, along with everyone else, noticed the guards staring wide eyed at Rangiku's back. Yep, this was defiantly going to be good.

Rangiku turned her head so she could see her back and whispered," Okay, Captain, we're here. You can get off now." Everyone sucked in air. Toshiro was riding on her back?! He wouldn't even let her hug him willingly, what in the world was going on?!

All the questions they had asked were answered when Toshiro jumped off Rangiku's back with a high pitched, "Kay!" Toshiro stood up straight next to Rangiku with a childish smile on his face, but that wasn't the surprising part. Toshiro was now a little shorter than Rangiku's knee and looked like he was two years old (in human year)!! His serious aqua eyes were replaced with big, happy aqua eyes. His spiky hair looked like it did when it was wet and looked like it was whiter. He wasn't wearing his haori, because it obviously didn't fit him any more. Also Hyourinmaru had shrunk to a size that could fit on his back still. But, the most surprising thing about his younger features was that he actually looked happy, like he enjoyed life.

Momo, Isane, Captain Unohana, and Nanao squealed at the cutie in front of them. Who knew Toshiro had such a sweet face? Ukitake made the biggest smile and ran up to hug Toshiro, but Toshiro didn't fight back. Instead, he hugged Ukitake back and started having a giggling fit, like the hug tickled. Renji laughed at this.

Renji thought it was funny that Toshiro was embracing all the attention. He wasn't laughing because he thought Toshiro looked silly or something. He was laughing because it made him happy to see Toshiro relax for once, same as everyone else.

Everyone was surprised to hear a loud sound of wood hitting wood. It was the head captain, and he looked like he was getting annoyed. Everyone got back in their spots at attention, except for a certain young prodigy clinging to Ukitake's haori. The head captain did not look pleased with this; the other captains and lieutenants looked at him like he was crazy. No one ever disobeyed the head captain before; they seemed to have forgotten that this transformation affected him mentally, too. The head captain spoke in a voice that made everyone shutter," Captain Hitsugaya return to your spot this instant!" The head captain was officially angry.

Toshiro yelped and hid behind Ukitake more, they all noticed that he was shaking. Ukitake motioned for the head captain to give him a minute to pursued Toshiro to move; the head captain granted his wish.

Ukitake squatted to a lower level so he could look Toshiro in the eye. Toshiro's eyes were tearing up now, not a good sign. Ukitake brushed a piece of hair out of Toshiro's face causing the small boy to look up. Ukitake smiled at him, this got Toshiro to calm down a bit. Everyone was surprised Toshiro was being calmed so easily. Toshiro was the one who locked eyes with Ukitake though; it seemed that his eyes were looking for tranquility.

"Now Toshiro why don't you go stand over there next to Rangiku, she looks lonely," Ukitake whispered. The two white haired soul reapers looked at Rangiku. Ukitake gave her a smile that said "go with it". Rangiku got the message and started to look sad. Toshiro gasped at this, he didn't want to cause Rangiku to be sad. He turned to Ukitake and spoke in a voice so sweet it melted in everyone's ears," Can us pway after the meetings over then?" Toshiro stuck out his bottom lip and gave Ukitake puppy dog eyes. Not even Aizen could resist saying "no" to that face.

Ukitake nodded his had with a smile. He ruffled Toshiro's hair, causing him to giggle, and shooed him off to Rangiku's direction. Toshiro skipped to Rangiku and stood in his captain's spot. He looked to his left and right at the other captains; he noticed that he didn't look that tough compared to the other captains. To fix this he stood on his toes and puffed up his chest, to top it off he put on a face that screamed "I'm tough!" This got all the girls in the room to giggle. This proved the rumors that Toshiro wanted to be just as strong as the other captains, or in this case, tough. Toshiro only lasted a few more seconds before he got bored of the position he was in and just started to stand there staring at his feet.

The head captain carried on the meeting before Toshiro got too bored. "Lieutenant Matsumoto," eyes trailed from Toshiro to the head captain," Can you tell us all you know about what has happened to Captain Hitsugaya?"

Rangiku took a step out of line so the other high ranking soul reapers could see her. She wore a serious expression as she started to speak," Yes head captain. Last night at 8:43 P.M. the captain stated that he wasn't feeling well so he went to bed early. I didn't notice a difference in his spiritual pressure at all until I retired at 10:17P.M. There was also no extreme change in his spiritual pressure, for it would have woken me or one of the other tenth division members up. When I woke up at 7:49A.M., I went to the office to see if my captain was doing well, but when I went into the office the captain wasn't there. I was worried he might have gotten sick, so I went to his room to check on him. I knocked on his door four times before I heard a loud crash in his room followed by the captain yelp. I went into the room and found that he had fallen out of bed. I couldn't see the captain because he was still rapped in his blankets. I walked over to my captain and pulled the covers off of him to find him like this." Once Rangiku finished explaining what she knew she stepped back in line. The head captain nodded at the data and turned his eyes to Toshiro. He looked insanely bored at looking at his feet.

"Captain Hitsugaya, would you please tell us what all you know on the matter?" the head captain asked a little sweeter than before. Toshiro looked up at the head captain and nodded his head. He copied what Rangiku had done and stepped out of line so the others could see him better. Toshiro started to speak in the calmest voice he had," I remember all that has happened in my life in the soul society, and I'm starting to get bits of my memory from when I was alive. Because of this I can tell that I died at this age," this made a few people look sad," I haven't tried to use my Zanpakutō or kido yet so I can not be sure if I still have my powers at captain level. Last night when I started to feel bad, I started to see strange visions of people from my living past. I couldn't tell for sure what this meant so I went to bed later. I didn't wake up when this happened, so I'm sorry that I can't tell you more." Toshiro finished and stepped back in line. The head captain nodded and told his lieutenant to do some research on anything related to this. The reason he didn't send Ukitake is because he remembered that the captain had made a promise to play with him. Before the head captain ended the meeting he realized another very important matter.

"Another matter we need to discuss is who will be taking care of Captain Hitsugaya," the head captain stated bluntly. Toshiro pouted at this, everyone knew he still thought he was a big boy. The head captain opened his eyes and scanned the room," Are there any volunteers." Every captain raised their hands, and so did Rangiku. The head captain looked at the choices and ran the positives and negatives of each choice.

"Captain Ukitake will be the one to take care of Captain Hitsugaya," the head captain stated. Toshiro smiled at this, Ukitake was the best choice. Captain Unohana was the second best, but she was far too busy to give him all the attention a toddler needs. Anyway, Rangiku drunk too much but she has chosen to help. The head captain also gave permission for all the other soul reapers to play with Toshiro. After all the arrangements were completed the head captain ended the meeting and everyone poured out into the hall.

Toshiro jumped into Ukitake's arms and piped out," Let's go! Come on! Let's go pway!" Ukitake smiled and they headed for the thirteenth division building. Rangiku, Yachiru, Kempachi, Hisagi, Momo, Renji, and Shunsui followed. Toshiro giggled, smiled and talked the whole way. This is going to be fun, Toshiro thought.

**Alright first chapter done! Please review, don't be lazy! The next chapter is called "Playtime" and I can't pick what game they should play. Help!**

**Ichigo: Hey when do I come in?!**

**Rukia: Hold your horses Ichigo; we'll be in soon, right?**

**Nikki3669: Yep! You're both coming in third chapter; I'm already planning.**

**Ichigo: Cool.**

**Toshiro: (runs into Nikki's arms) Yeah! More friends thank you!**

**Nikki: You're welcome! Anywho, see you all next time!**

**Everyone: (waves) Bye-bye! **


	2. Chapter 2: Hide and Crash!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (no one does anyway…)**

**I'm back! It's only been 2 days, aren't you glad. Well, this chappy is the second one, and I decided on the game of hide-and-seek!! I decided on a different title**

**

* * *

**Toshiro 's Outer Child

Chapter Two: Hide-and-Crash!!

Toshiro dragged the group to the eleventh division building; no one in the group knew why, though. Why would this cute Toshiro want to go mess around with one of the most dangerous divisions? Kempachi and Yachiru figured out what Toshiro was after before they got there. He was looking for two people; he thought they would make things more interesting.

Toshiro and Yachiru skipped ahead, and they raced to find the "fun" people. As the others stepped inside the division they heard a loud crash. Ukitake and Kempachi raced to the loud noise; they were scared that both there little ones got into trouble. Once they turned the corner they broke into laughter, and the others hurried to their location. Once they saw the scene in front of them they, too, started to laugh.

Ikkaku and Yumichika were on the floor, there arms and legs spread out. It looked as if they had passed out. Toshiro was standing on Yumichika's chest looking down at him as if he was a science experiment. Yachiru was jumping up and down on Ikkaku's chest laughing, and Ikkaku looked like he was in pain. Once the two children noticed the other's presence they jumped off the victims' chest. Toshiro and Yachiru stood back to back facing the opposite person they were recently standing on. The two kids sucked in air and the laughing group quickly plugged their ears, they knew what was coming up next. Ikkaku and Yumichika started to open their eyes, too late.

"WAKE UP!!!!!" The pitch of the scream made Ikkaku and Yumichika jump five feet in the air. While the two hot-heads were in the air, Toshiro and Yachiru dashed behind Ukitake. He would definitely be able to bale them out.

As Ikkaku and Yumichika collected themselves they turned toward Ukitake, or rather the two culprits. Ikkaku and Yumichika were getting ready to scold the two when they noticed something, there were_ two_ of them. When had there been another soul reaper Yachiru's size? Toshiro dashed from Ukitake to Ikkaku in a second rapping his arms around Ikkaku's neck. That answered their question. Toshiro was repeating Ikkaku's name over and over again. Not "Baldy" to Ikkaku's enjoyment. Toshiro jumped of Ikkaku and stood in front of the two gapping soul reapers. Ikkaku and Yumichika broke out of the shock and started laughing; Ikkaku dropped to the floor and pounding it with his fist.

Rangiku put her hands on her hips and glared at the two laughing. "What's so funny you two?" Rangiku asked sounding angry. Ikkaku got of the floor, and the two stopped laughing. They were still grinning madly though, they were still suppressing the laughs.

Ikkaku answered," Isn't it obvious? Captain Hitsugaya, A.K.A. Mr. I'm-so-mature-and-don't-like-kid-stuff, is now a kid! Not to mention look at him, he looks ridiculous!" That last statement did not make Rangiku happy. In fact, she punched Ikkaku in the stomach because of it. Toshiro flinched at the sound of the contact, as Ikkaku bent over himself holding his stomach. Rangiku didn't need to say anything; after all, actions speak louder than words.

Rangiku turned to the more mature hot-head and said," We were all on our way to the thirteenth division to play with the captain, but for some reason he wants you guys to come too. So, you wanna come?" Yumichika nodded and motioned for Ikkaku to follow. Toshiro jumped on Yumichika's back asking for the feather-headed man to carry him. Yumichika smiled and nodded again; putting his hand under Toshiro so he didn't slip.

Ukitake turned to Toshiro and asked," By the way, what game do you want to play when we get there, Toshiro?" Toshiro closed his eyes and searched through his mind to find a fun game. Momo looked at him worried. _He never did play any game_, she thought, _does he even know any?_ Momo's answer quickly came after Toshiro's eyes popped open. Toshiro got the biggest smile on his face, and his eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Hide and seek!" Toshiro piped loud into Yumichika's ears. Said feather-head winced at the small pain in his ear; Toshiro didn't notice and kept grinning. Ukitake agreed, in fact, he was already planning on his hiding spot. Renji was worrying because he wasn't good at hiding his spiritual pressure. Yachiru smiled on Kempachi's shoulder, she was definitely going to win!

After a few minutes of talking and laughing they arrived at the thirteenth division building. They all pilled into Ukitake's office to discuss the rules. Kiyone and Sentaro decided to play too. They said it was a battle to see which would be found last, and the one to be found last had more respect for Ukitake. After explaining the rules it was time to decide who it would be. Everyone voted on it being Renji. He didn't complain because he wasn't good at hiding anyway. Renji was told to count to one hundred in the corner; he didn't like the fact that he was in the corner. Some of the people in the room made fun of him about it. Renji was about to yell back when Shunsui started the game; he didn't feel like playing.

Yachiru hid in the laundry basket, Kempachi hid in the outside tree, Ikkaku hid in the training room's supply closet, Yumichika hid in the bathroom closet, Rangiku hid under Ukitake's desk, Momo hid behind a plant in the main hallway, Kiyone and Sentaro hid under one of the member's beds, Ukitake hid inside a big pot set up for decoration, Hisagi hid on the rooftop, and little Toshiro hid in Ukitake's book shelf. Toshiro carefully set up the books so you couldn't see him. Everyone concealed their spiritual pressure, and Renji started to look for everyone.

Renji found Momo, Rangiku, Kempachi, Hisagi, Sentaro and Kiyone with ease. He was picturing where they would hide and it all came naturally. After a couple more minutes he found Yachiru. Then he found Ukitake after he tripped and knocked the pot over. Everyone laughed at the amazing stroke of luck. Ikkaku and Yumichika were found once they checked all the closets. Everyone was surprised when Toshiro was last. They thought because he was a child now he may not be that talented. After about ten minutes of trying to find the white haired boy, Shunsui decided he would give Renji a tip. Renji's tip was that Toshiro was somewhere in Ukitake's office. Renji and the others poured, once again, into Ukitake's office. Everyone was giggling at Renji's searching. Toshiro was trying so hard to not giggle.

"Come on, Toshiro," Renji whispered loudly," come out, come out, where ever you are!" Toshiro couldn't hold it in anymore, the small boy burst out laughing rattling the bookcase. Renji made an "ah-ha" noise and turned to the bookcase, but he was too slow. Before anyone could stop it, the bookcase crashed to the floor sending it on top of Toshiro. Everyone gasped; Renji and Hisagi went to get the book case off the small boy. Rangiku scoped the small boy up in her arms and cooed, trying to calm him down.

Toshiro was crying. Hot, thick tears were streaming down his face. His eyes were shut tight from the pain in his left leg. His cheeks were red and his cries echoed through the soul reaper's ears. Toshiro had never cried in front of them before; they didn't know how to make he stop. Rangiku tried rocking him and rubbing his back, but the thick tears still streamed down his face. Renji and Ikkaku tried to make funny faces to make him laugh; nothing was working on this stubborn child. Rangiku and the others looked at Toshiro's leg. It had a horrible bruise that would probably swell. Rangiku knew that Captain Unohana was too busy to come to her with such a small injury. Ukitake sent Sentaro and Kiyone to get the first aid supplies. Once the two came back they cleaned up Toshiro's bruise and rapped it in a bandage. Toshiro was still crying but it was weaker now. Rangiku sat down on Ukitake's couch and rocked Toshiro to calm him down. It seemed to be working now. Toshiro laid his head down on Rangiku's chest and started to breath to her heart beat. Toshiro's eyes were starting to feel heavy so he shut them.

Toshiro looked like he was about to fall asleep, but before he did he did something not one soul reaper expected him to do in his lifetime. Toshiro stuck his thumb in his mouth and began to suck on it lightly. All the girls and Ukitake awed at this. Ukitake motioned for Rangiku to set the small boy on his bed; he could tell it would only be a nap judging by the time. Rangiku kissed Toshiro's forehead and told him to have sweet dreams. After everyone filled out of the room Rangiku turned off the light and shut the door. Before the door was completely shut Rangiku noticed a small smile make its way on to Toshiro's soft lips.

Rangiku followed the others into a living room and sat down on one of the cream colored couches. "Okay, I think we can be sure that not one of us knows how to completely take care of o child," Rangiku said matter-of-factly. Everyone nodded solemnly at the statement. "Then I can safely say that we need help, and I know who," Rangiku added with a sly smile on her face.

Renji looked her in the face and asked," Okay, Rangiku, who is this child expert you're thinking of?" Renji had an idea, but wasn't sure if he was really that good. Rangiku looked up, and everyone leaned in closer to hear her answer.

Rangiku giggled slightly and looked around the room before leaning in herself. She looked Renji dead in the eyes and grinned at a level that would put Gin out of business. Rangiku's eyes were laughing and everyone was starting to get a bit scared. Rangiku only had to words to say that they all knew too well.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

**I'm done with the second chappy! Horary for me! Toshiro will be okay don't worry, I would never seriously hurt Toshiro, 'cause I love him.**

**Toshiro: You love me?**

**Nikki: Of course, silly!**

**Toshiro: Yeah!!**

**Ichigo: Yeah, yeah. Let's just get to the next chapter. I'm ready to go to the soul society!**

**Rukia: Hold your horses, Ichigo. I'm going to you know.**

**Ichigo: crap…**

**Rukia: WHAT WAS THAT!!!**

**Nikki and Toshiro: Hey! No fighting you two!**

**Nikki: Okay, time to rap up!**

**Everyone: See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Two more for Toshiro

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Toshiro, sadly.**

**I have to give a shout out to some very nice people:**

**1.) RoseJustice who was the first to review!**

**2.) soulful100 because they did everything! This person also told me what they didn't like; now I can make it better in the future chappies!**

**Thank you so much guys I'm so happy! I've got so many favorites, Story alerts, and reviews. And it's only been TWO chappies!! I am the happiest person ever! Now to give you what you want: cute Toshiro!!**

**

* * *

**Toshiro's Outer Child

Chapter 3: Two more for Toshiro

Rukia was talking to Rangiku on her soul phone. She was sitting in Ichigo's closet with her legs hanging out the door. Ichigo walked into the room with a glass of water in his hand for Rukia.

Rukia looked up at Ichigo with a sneaky grin on her face, making her look like a child. Ichigo handed her the glass of water; looking at her like she has lost her mind. Rukia was making a bunch of noises letting the person on the other end know she was listening.

Ichigo felt left out. The scowl on his face was growing as Rukia kept talking. Ichigo got bored and mouthed the words "Who you talking to?" Rukia waited until she was off the phone until she answered. Rukia gave Ichigo a smile and said," Rangiku." Ichigo looked like he was scared of Rukia's smile. She had never smiled to him like that before, unless it was something he wasn't going to like. Ichigo was frightened by this, but his curiosity got the better of him. Ichigo looked Rukia dead in the eyes, his now serious.

"So, what were you girls talking about?" Ichigo asked trying, unsuccessfully, to sound nonchalant. Rukia closed her eyes pondering in her head whether to tell the bleached-haired boy or not. Rukia decided to tell him, but she would play with him first. Her sneaky grin made its way back unto her small lips.

"Ichigo, do you remember Captain Hitsugaya?" Rukia asked, that grin not leaving her face for a second. Ichigo nodded and gave her a look that said "are you stupid?" Rukia ignored look and started to pace in front of Ichigo, now sitting on his desk chair facing her.

"And, you do remember how he is one of the most mature captains in the soul society?" She was definitely enjoying this little game. Ichigo made a sly smile remembering the uptight captain. Ichigo truly thought the kid needed to relax. If he didn't Ichigo might just go down to the soul society and drag him from his paperwork. The kid was going to have a stroke at an early age if he didn't take a breather soon.

"Yeah," Ichigo grinned," I remember him just fine. Why? Did Rangiku call because he's sick or something?" Ichigo frowned as he spoke the last few words. He didn't want Toshiro to be sick, after all, Toshiro would stress even more if he couldn't watch over his division. Rukia saw Ichigo's worried expression and decided to bring her game to an end.

"Don't worry, Ichigo, nothing bad happened to Toshiro," Rukia was practically giggling now. "But, something did happen to him." Ichigo perked up at this. His curiosity was killing him. If Toshiro was okay, what could have happened that was so funny? Ichigo was getting close to going crazy. What in the world happened to Toshiro!?

"Well, why won't you tell me what happened to him, Rukia?" Ichigo exploded, jumping out of his chair causing it to roll back. Rukia gave him a glare so he would calm down. Ichigo straightened up, letting Rukia know that she could tell him. Rukia motioned for Ichigo to lean into her and she whispered the news in his ear. "Captain Hitsugaya has turned into a two year old Ichigo," Rukia stated. Ichigo's eyes widened, what did she say? Toshiro is two now? Ichigo snickered, trying to hold in his laugh. Then he remembered that his family wasn't home. They were out shopping and wouldn't be back for a few hours. Realizing this Ichigo let it all out. Rukia joined in the laugh too, and it lasted for about ten minutes.

After they calmed down Rukia remembered the other news for Ichigo. "Also, Rangiku wants us to go to the soul society to help take care of him," Rukia stated giving Ichigo an "I want to go" look. Ichigo heard this and pondered over it. He didn't see why they couldn't go. It was summer break, he finished all his summer homework after a few days, and he wanted to go too. Ichigo gave Rukia a smirk and a nod. Rukia squealed with glee and popped out of her gigei, Ichigo did the same. He left Kon to stay in his body. Kon protested, but Ichigo and Rukia left without giving him a second thought.

Ichigo and Rukia got Urahara to open a portal to the soul society. They got there in no time and headed to the thirteenth division building.

When Ichigo and Rukia got there they were greeted by almost all the soul reapers they knew. They were surprised that so many people wanted to help take care of Toshiro, or rather play with him. Ichigo and Rukia were told that Toshiro was taking a nap for the moment. Ichigo looked at the clock.

"How long has he been sleeping?" Ichigo asked sounding like he was collecting data. No one really knew this, but Ichigo was very good with children. He did have two younger sisters after all.

"About two hours. Why?" Ukitake asked. He gave Ichigo a look of curiosity. Ichigo turned his gaze from the clock to Ukitake. Luckily, it seemed like a normal time for a child to take a nap.

"Because children who take naps usually sleep for one to three hours," Ichigo stated," It seems that he should be waking up any minute now." Everyone was staring wide eyed at Ichigo. When did he become the smart one, and who knew his area of expertise was in taking care of children? Ichigo looked around noticing the gazes around him. Then he remembered something.

"Oh didn't Rangiku say Toshiro got hurt?" Ichigo asked Ukitake.

"Yes, a bookcase fell on him. Luckily, his leg was only bruised," Ukitake said with a sad smile on his face. "He kept crying until he fell asleep. Do you know of anyway we could have gotten him to calm down?" Ukitake started questioning Ichigo now.

Ichigo searched through his mind and found the answer to Ukitake's question. "Well, for a toddler it doesn't have to really hurt to make them start crying." Everyone looked confused at this, so Ichigo started to explain more. "When you're a toddler, there are three main reasons that they determine if it hurts or not. One, it looks like it hurts, like, with the bruise. Two, the scenario, for example, if a bookcase falls on you, you assume it hurts. Three, the reaction of the people around you can say if it hurts or not. Like, if you gasped or screamed 'oh no'. Did you guys do that?" Ichigo asked looking at everyone. Everyone looked guilty so he took that for a yes.

Then, the door to the living room opened to reveal a sleepy looking Toshiro. Toshiro's robes were messed up, and his hair was a mess. He rubbed his right eye with his right hand; he searched the room with his left eye. He stopped rubbing his eye to cover his mouth when he let out a high pitched yawn. The girls awed at this. Ichigo walked over to Toshiro; he squatted in front of him looking him in the eyes and smiled. Ichigo spoke in a sweet voice," Hey there, Toshiro. Did you have a nice nap?"

Toshiro broke out into a happy smile and flung himself at Ichigo. Ichigo caught the boy with ease. Ichigo stood up and played air play with Toshiro. They both laughed, and everyone was amazed. Ichigo had just gotten there and Toshiro was already having fun with him. Rukia hopped over to Toshiro to say hi. Toshiro squeaked her name and stretched out to frail arms to her. Rukia took him from Ichigo and hugged him. Toshiro rubbed his head in the fold of Rukia's neck and shoulder and giggled. Toshiro now had two more people to play with.

Toshiro started to think of what he wanted to do when his stomach growled. He stopped giggling and looked down at the organ making funny noises. Rukia opened her mouth to say something when Toshiro shushed her by putting a small finger on her lips. Toshiro looked her dead in the eyes with a serious look on his face, and he whispered, "My tummy is talking. I think it's saying hi to you." Everyone laughed at this; this Toshiro was much more relaxed, which was a good thing.

Ichigo leaned into Toshiro and put his finger on Toshiro's stomach. "I think it's trying to tell you you're hungry," Ichigo chuckled, "It's about lunch time, do you want to help me cook?" Ichigo received a giant smile from the small boy, and a very hyper nod. Toshiro jumped down to follow Ichigo. Toshiro got everyone to march to the kitchen shouting," Left, left, left, right, left." Everyone laughed and went along with the squeaky commands. Toshiro had never cooked before, so this was going to be fun!

* * *

**So what do you think? I wonder if Toshiro is a better cook than Orihime. You'll have to read the nest chappy to figure it out. ;) Isn't Toshiro just adorable? I think I'll call the next chapter "Lunchtime". Or if you can think of a better title, please tell me!!**

**Renji: You didn't even mention me in this chapter!**

**Nikki: Are you stupid, I just did!**

**Renji: oh…**

**Toshiro: I wanna cook! Cook! Cook!**

**Nikki: (pats Toshiro on the head) You will Lil' Shiro, in the next chapter.**

**Toshiro: Okay!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Everyone: See you next time! Bye-bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Pizza and Children Don't Mix!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or Toshiro, only this freakin' awesome plot!**

**I have to say this story is thanks to the story "Hitsugaya's Little Problem" and soulful100. Soulful100 gave Rukia a video camera to tape Toshiro. Smart idea soul! Okay on to the third chapter of Toshiro's Outer Child. Also, the part about the pizza is entirely swirlheart's idea. I didn't come up with it!!! **

**P.S. it's still only the first day that Toshiro was turned into a child.**

* * *

Toshiro's Outer Child

Chapter 4: Pizza and Children Don't Mix!

It was at 12:37A.M. when everyone decided to leave for the day, now, all the people that were left were Toshiro, Ukitake, Rangiku, Renji, Ichigo and Rukia. Ichigo said they were going to cook, but Toshiro didn't know what to have. Ichigo guessed a bunch of different foods that he thought a two year old would like, but he couldn't find one that Toshiro agreed with. Everyone was sitting around flipping through cookbooks trying to find something interesting when Rangiku thought of something.

"How about pizza, Shiro?" Rangiku asked Toshiro. Toshiro scanned through his mind and remembered they had it in the living world, but he never got the chance to have it. Toshiro grinned up at Toshiro and cheerfully nodded his head, causing his white locks to dance on his small head. Ichigo was unable to keep a small smile to form on his usually scowling lips. Not only was Toshiro completely adorable, but they had finally found something he would eat.

Ichigo headed to the cabinets to get all the ingredients for the pizza, muttering to himself what all he needed. Ichigo scanned all of the items he pulled out and noticed there was nothing missing. Toshiro tugged on the bottom of Ichigo's kimono. Ichigo looked down to see Toshiro's perfectly crafted puppy dog eyes. Ichigo knew what Toshiro wanted, but he asked any way.

"You wanna help me, Toshiro?" Toshiro's head gave another nod, and Ichigo giggled at Toshiro's hyper head. Ichigo grabbed a chair and pulled it next to the beautiful marble counter. Ichigo told Toshiro to stand on top of the chair, and Ichigo did what he was told. Renji looked at this with a confused look on his face. Renji had a big mouth, so he wasn't able to keep in the question.

"Hey, Toshiro, when did you get so obedient?" Toshiro looked over his shoulder with a smile on his innocent lips; this kid did not know how to not be cute. Toshiro made a face as he looked up trying to find the answer to Renji's question. Toshiro honestly didn't know. Toshiro finally came up with an answer and did a turn on the chair to face Renji completely. But, he wasn't careful enough. Toshiro slipped off the chair, and was about to make contact with the ground when he was stopped in mid air. Toshiro looked up to see Ichigo. He made a sigh of relief and sat Toshiro back on the chair. Ichigo looked straight into Toshiro's eyes with a serious look on his face. Toshiro fidgeted and looked at the ground feeling bad all of a sudden.

"Toshiro, that's a no-no," Ichigo waged his index finger in front of Toshiro's face." You have to be more careful while standing on a chair okay?" Ichigo scolded. Toshiro made a small nod and mumbled a "yes, sir". Ichigo raffled the small boy's hair causing the younger to giggle. Toshiro liked getting off the hook so easily. Toshiro suddenly remembered Renji's question and carefully turned towards the Red-head. Toshiro smiled," I guess I just like being a good boy." Rangiku and Rukia awed at this. Ichigo turned to Rukia and noticed something.

"Rukia, how long have you had that video camera?" Ichigo asked pointing to the small devise in Rukia's hands. Rukia broke out in a grin and giggled. She then explained to everyone that she had bought it in the world of the living, and brought it with her to the soul society. Rukia then said that she had caught everything after Toshiro tugged on Ichigo's kimono, giggling when she said that she had caught Ichigo red-handed scolding a captain. Ichigo blushed at the last statement. He only scolded Toshiro so he would be more careful, he didn't want to see Toshiro cry from getting hurt. Ichigo just brushed it off and started to make the dough.

Toshiro was watching Ichigo intensely as he made the strange food. Toshiro didn't know what it was, but it looked like it was fun to touch. Ichigo, of course, noticed Toshiro's intense observing and asked him if he wanted to try it. Toshiro nodded and Ichigo passed him the clear measuring bowl containing the dough. Ichigo walked behind Toshiro and gently guided the boy's small hands into the bowl. He told Toshiro that he had to knead the dough. Toshiro asked what the dough needed causing the soul reapers to laugh. Ichigo shook his head and decided to show the boy. Ichigo guided Toshiro's hands into kneading the dough, and soon they were doing it together. Rukia moved to the side of the boys so she could get a better shot of this cute moment.

"Okay, now we need to flatten the dough," Ichigo stated as he pulled out the well-kneaded dough. He got some wax-paper out and settled it on the counter in front of the small boy. Ichigo thought he helped enough, so he asked Renji to come help Toshiro instead. Ichigo knew Rukia wanted more than just Ichigo and Toshiro in the small movie. Renji nodded and came up to help Toshiro. They tried to through it up in they air, but it landed on Toshiro's head causing him to get flour all over his face. He just giggled and used the roller Ichigo got out, instead. Once they flattened out the first pizza, Ichigo brought them another batch of dough. Renji looked confused, and Ichigo told him that they might eat all of the first pizza, so he just wanted to be safe.

Renji was flattening out the second batch of dough when Toshiro noticed something. How come he was the only one covered in flour? Toshiro made a pouting face and chucked some flour at Renji, getting some of it in his eyes. Renji yelled and stumbled away from Toshiro getting the flour out of his eye. Rukia and Rangiku laughed at this making Toshiro think it was alright. He grabbed another handful of flour and threw it at Renji. He was not happy about this. Renji then grabbed the bag of flour and poured it on top of Toshiro, making sure to get some in his clothes. Toshiro spread out his arms to look at himself. He was pure white. Rukia, Rangiku and Ukitake gasped. They didn't know how Toshiro would react to this. Would he cry, trough a temper-tantrum, laugh or get Renji back? Toshiro settled with the last guess. He grabbed the extra sauce from the pizzas (the first one was already in the oven) and flung it at Renji. Renji looked very angry with this. Renji grabbed the stringed cheese and poured it down the front of Toshiro's shirt.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?" Ichigo, who had just gone to the bathroom, screamed. He was only gone for about five minutes. Ichigo came to a conclusion that you should never leave children alone to cook. That included Renji. Ichigo stormed towards the two looking very upset. Toshiro cowered behind Renji, pushing him towards Ichigo slightly. When Renji saw Ichigo's face he gulped. He looked like he was ready to murder him. Renji tried to calm Ichigo down.

"Come on, Ichigo, we were just having fun," the tattoo covered teen made up that traditional excuse. Ichigo made a little evil laugh at this. Was Renji seriously making excuses? Ichigo grabbed Renji by the collar of his kimono and pulled him right in front of his face. He was mad!

"You're supposed to be the adult, and keep him out of trouble," Ichigo yelled pointing towards the space behind Renji. But, nothing was there. Ichigo put Renji down and scanned the room for Toshiro. He found him hiding behind Ukitake. Ichigo smiled, he didn't know Toshiro could actually be this childish. Ichigo walked over to Toshiro and squatted in front of him, meeting the deep brown eyes with light blue eyes. Toshiro's eyes were definitely bluer when he was younger. Maybe the green came out of anger. "Toshiro," Ichigo began," you can't through food around the house like that, and just because Renji does it back to you doesn't mean you have to do it back to him." Toshiro nodded his head sadly. How was he supposed to know? He got back at people before, and he never got in trouble. But, those people were his enemies.

Time was interrupted by a low beeping noise. Renji perked up and swore it wasn't him. Ichigo laughed at the ignorant teen and walked to the oven. Ichigo pulled out the finished pizza and said it was done. He sat it on the table and told everyone to let it cool.

Ichigo motioned for Toshiro to come towards him. The small white haired boy was slow, but got to him in time. Ichigo then picked up the boy, scaring him slightly, and sat him on the chair next to the counter. Toshiro then realized that he was supposed to finish the pizza. He did so, and the dough was soon filled with other foods. Ichigo stuffed it in the oven. He walked past Toshiro who made a strange, high-pitched grunting noise. Ichigo turned to the young boy, and Toshiro was motioning for Ichigo to carry him. Ichigo smiled and carried Toshiro to the table. He sat him next to himself and Renji. He thought if he sat him next to anyone else, they might hug the food out of him.

Everyone grabbed a slice, and took a bite. Everyone said it was good, except for Toshiro. Everyone looked at the quiet boy and noticed he had already finished his first slice and was going for another one. He liked it.

Once everyone was done, the two pizzas were gone. Toshiro had five slices, Renji had four, Ichigo had four, Ukitake had three, Rukia had five, and Rangiku ate six. Ichigo looked at Renji and Toshiro and noticed something very important. "You two need a bath," Ichigo stated with a grin and laughing eyes. Renji looked at himself and nodded. He looked like a giant pizza. Toshiro shook his head stating he didn't need a bath. Everyone replied with a, "Yes, you do."

"No I don't," Toshiro pouted," I'm not that dirty." Everyone looked at him. He was pure white with bits and pieces of all the toppings. Renji laughed at the small captain. He had no idea the young prodigy didn't like baths. He scoped up the young boy, who kicked and screamed. Renji struggled with the strong little boy. He definitely didn't want a bath. Toshiro some how got out of Renji's grasp and locked him self in his room. He yelled from the other side of the door that he did not need a bath. Everyone let out a sigh of exhaustion.

Toshiro was cute, he needed a bath, and he just had to be difficult about it.

* * *

**Yeah! Isn't Toshiro just the cutest thing you ever did see?! Should I have him get even dirtier before he takes a bath? I don't know. I thought it be cute if I had him play in mud like he did in "kiddy Toshiro" (or is it kiddy taichio?) Anyway ideas please! Oh, and thank you if you did anything with this story.**

**Toshiro: I don't need a bath!**

**Nikki, Ichigo, and Renji: Yes you do!**

**Toshiro: No I don't. I'm gonna go play outside.**

**Renji: Not dirty like that you won't (grabs Toshiro)**

**Toshiro: (kicks Renji in the face) Put me down we have to say bye-bye to the readers.**

**Ichigo: Oh, yeah. I forgot about that.**

**Everyone: (Toshiro on Ichigo's shoulders) Bye-Bye, and stay safe!**


	5. Chapter 5: Mud Wars and Bathtime!

**Disclaimer: I don't own notin'!**

**REWRITTEN!!!!Yeah, baby, fifth chapter! I have to ask you all something. Am I a bad updater? If I am you can totally tell me because I want to be better. I won't be able to update on Friday, though. I really love all ya'll that are reviewing, favoriteing, alerting, and all that jazz. You are really appreciated. THANK YOU! Now I'll give you what you want, Toshiro in the bath!!! Yep, this chapter is going to be the cutest chapter yet. I think….**

* * *

Toshiro's Outer Child

Chapter Five: Mud Wars and Bath-time

Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, and Ukitake were sitting in the living room waiting for Toshiro to come out of the room he locked himself in. It had been thirty minutes already, and everyone was wondering what Toshiro was doing to keep himself occupied. Most two year olds have a short attention span. So what in world was he doing?! Ichigo got jumpy, so he went to go check on Toshiro. Everyone watched as he went to the door and knocked on it. There was no answer. Ichigo knocked again, only ten times harder. Still, no answer. Ichigo was going impatient and bashed on the door, causing everyone to wince.

"Toshiro," Ichigo yelled,"you open this door right now young man, or you're in big trouble!" Everyone besides Ichigo giggled at the "young man" part. Ichigo was sounding just like a father, and they all thought it was adorable. Ichigo groaned and cursed a little under his breath, but no one was able to hear him. The something dawned on Ichigo that sent shivers down his back. He whipped his head to Rangiku's direction. "Is Toshiro even in this room anymore?" Ichigo asked looking quite pale. Rangiku suddenly knew what he meant. If Toshiro wasn't in that room anymore he could be any where in the soul society. Rangiku closed her eyes a concentrated on his spiritual pressure. He wasn't in his the room, but she knew where he was. Rangiku got up and motioned for everyone to follow her.

"So, where is the little troublemaker?" Renji asked receiving a glare from the surrounding Toshiro lovers (Rangiku, Rukia, and Ukitake). Rangiku pointed a little whiles away to a small clearing next to the forth division building. Renji noticed a small group of forth division members cluttered around something. Somehow, they all knew what that "something" was.

The forth division members made a small path way for the small group of higher ranking soul reapers. Once they got to the end of the path they saw the very thing they all feared: Toshiro. They all awed at what they saw, even though they were a little mad. Did this young boy know how to not be cute? Everyone wondered this simple question.

Toshiro was sitting in the middle of a mud pile making mud pies. He would finish one and hand it to one of the forth division members. They would happily except the gift, causing Toshiro to smile. Toshiro was also covered in mud, and it was everywhere: his face, in his hair, outside his kimono, and they were pretty sure it was inside his kimono, too. His bath was now inevitable. Ichigo giggled at Toshiro splashing and laughing in the mud. Wasn't Toshiro supposed to be one of the most mature captains? Ichigo guessed this was how Toshiro truly wanted to act. Toshiro noticed Ichigo and the others and smiled. Things just got more fun, Toshiro thought. Toshiro looked at Renji with an evil grin on his face. More fun indeed.

A small clump of mud had hit Renji square in the face. Renji's head flew back from the impact, and brought it back slowly. His eyes were in an evil glare sending daggers at Toshiro. He stopped glaring once he saw Toshiro. He was laughing, Toshiro was rolling around on his back laughing. Then Toshiro really ticked off Renji, he yelled, "Stupid, Renji!" Renji's face grew red from anger and embarrassment. Everyone was now laughing, but they noticed too late. Before anyone could stop him, Renji had grabbed two handfuls of mud and threw it at Toshiro. Toshiro's face was soon completely covered in mud. He blinked his eyes twice and winced. He shut his eyes tight and started rubbing them. Renji thought he was crying so he ran next to the small boy getting the bottom of his kimono dirty. Toshiro turned to Renji and said," There's mud in my eye, Ren-Ren." Renji blushed again, but he wasn't angry. To be honest he thought the nick name was cute.

Then, Renji was just like a big brother. He got the clean part of his sleeve and wiped Toshiro's face clean. Renji made a smile just for Toshiro, who was completely confused at what Renji had done. This was the first nice thing Renji had done for him. Toshiro snapped out of his confusion and smiled at Renji. Then he got another evil look, causing Renji to lean away from the small boy. Toshiro giggled at him and motioned him closer, Renji was slow, but he soon gave into the command. Toshiro had to get on his knees to whisper to Renji. It was Renji's turn to grin. They both looked at Ichigo evilly. Ichigoblinked as two mud balls were thrown at him. Ichigo couldn't dodge even one. He was hit at the neck and in the face. Even though his mind was screaming at him not to, he did it anyway. Ichigo tackled Renji in the mud and they started to wrestle. Ichigo got Renji pinned down, only to find Toshiro jumping on his back. Renji was able to get up thanks to the distraction. Renji laughed at Ichigo was he got up, looks like he needed a bath, too.

Ichigo and Renji were interruptedby a battle-cry. Ichigo was soon tackled to the ground by Rukia, who had handed over her video camera to one of the forth division members. Next in was Rangiku, ramming Renji into the ground with her foot. Toshirojumped up and down in excitement, and he jumped on Rangiku's back laughing. Soon, soul reapers were jumping into the mud puddle left and right, and it ended up turning into war! It was guys against the girls, but Toshiro went on the girls side. Everyone was surprised by that.

"Why do you want to be on our team, Toshiro?" Rangiku asked with a smile on her mud covered face. Toshiro looked at her confused. Then he just giggled.

"Because I love all of you," said Toshiro grinning like the cutie he was. Rangiku and Rukia squealed and engulfed him in a bone crushing hug. Toshiro normally would fight back, but he just hugged them back.

Then, the war started. Everyone was having fun, finally being able to have some childish fun. Heck, even Byakuya was watching the show! Kampachi packed down the mud hard and threw without looking at who he was throwing at. Because of his luck, it was Toshiro. Toshiro just looked at the mud innocently before it hit him in the face and knocked him over. Toshiro was in the middle of the now mud field, so everyone saw what had happened. The mud stopped flying, and everyone got quiet. No one made a move, no one even gasped. Toshiro got up and brushed the mud off his face. He looked at Kempachi plainly, not showing any emotion. Then he giggled, everyone let out a sigh of relief. After that insident everyone quickly left, except for the small group and the forth division. Toshiro was still in the mud rolling around. He kept doing so untill he collided with a hard figure. He looked up to see Ichigo standing there. He looked even taller from this angle.

"Bath-time, young man," Ichigo stated as he flung Toshiro over his shoulder. Everyone giggled at the "young man" again, and Ichigo just smiled this time. The small group said good-bye to the forth division (got Rukia's video camera back), and they were all quiet the whole way, even Toshiro. They got inside and Ukitake lead them to the bathrooms, girls on the left boys on the right. Ichigo, Renji, and Toshiro walked into the boy's bathroom and noted how big it was. It was exactly like a public bath. Toshiro didn't make any touble when they all undressed they all undressed themselves. Renji got Toshiro clean as Ichigo washed himself off. As Renji was washing himself off Toshiro and Ichigo went in the large tub. Toshiro laughed and splashed Ichigo, who splashed him back every once in a while.

"So, Toshiro," Renji asked as he got in the large tub,"did you have fun today?" Renji chuckled as Toshiro's hyper head swung itself up and down. Renji took that as a yes. Ichigo smiled at Toshiro as he played in the water. Ichigo and Renji went along as Toshiro pretended he was a submarine and swam in the tub. That's when Ichigo and Renji noticed how short he really was. He was actually able to easily swim in the tub.

After a few minutes, the boys walked out of the bathroom clad in pajamas: Ichigo-blue, Renji-black, and Toshiro-green. Ukitake was in the living room reading a small novel. He opened up his arms as Toshiro ran towards him. Toshiro rubbed his head against Ukitake's chest and giggled. Then, Rukia and Rangiku came into the room both wearing pink pajamas. They saw Toshiro and awed. Rukia was holding a small bunny stuffed animal in her arms and handed it to Toshiro. Toshiro took it without question and and snuggled against it. Rukia laughed as Toshiro ran around the room with the small toy. "Fly, Chappy!" cried Toshiro as he raised the toy above his head making airplane noises.

Everyone laughed and joked around, untill they saw the clock. It said 9:21P.M. it was about time for toddlers to go to bed. Renji turned towards Toshiro and bent to his height. "Are you sleepy yet, Shiro?" Renji asked sounding like a big brother. Toshiro shook his head and giggled,"Nope!"

Everyone thought one thing: Oh no...

* * *

**Yeah! I redid it so it's way better now! The next one will be "Bedtime and Nightmares"! Sorry I changed it so much! Forgive this poor soul!**

**Toshiro: Yeah! It's better!**

**Ichigo: Yeah, it was crappy at first.**

**Nikki: Your just jealous that you cant read Ichigo!**

**Ichigo: I CAN TO--**

**Everyone (leaving out Ichigo): Bye bye!**

**Ichigo: HEY, GUYS!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Bedtime Troubles

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the cutie that is Toshiro.**

**Yeah baby! I'm getting so many freakin' reviews! Thank you all, you rock. I'm going to say one of my quotes (I was stuck in a green sleeping bag at the moment of this quote) "I'm a pickle I can't do anything." Yes, I'm retarded. Anyway, this story is going to be cute. I hope… I have to say that I get most of my ideas from other Toshiro-acting-like-a-child stories; I just tweak them a bit, now to the story.

* * *

**Toshiro's Outer Child

Chapter 6: Bed-time Troubles

The small group that have recently earned as Toshiro's baby sitter's were watching Toshiro running around the room making the stuffed bunny, Chappy, fly above his head. He didn't look like he was tired at all. They sent Rangiku to entertain him while they made a plan to get him in his futon. His futon was a small one in the middle of Rukia's and Rangiku's. The two girls insisted on that since Ichigo and Renji got to bathe him. They all agreed to this, thinking they would take a few pictures of they sleeping together. They wanted to see if Toshiro was the cuddling type of child.

Once they were done with the plan they turned to see a rather odd scene taking place between Rangiku and Toshiro. Rangiku was on all fours with Toshiro sitting on her like she was a horse. Rangiku started making horse noises and started crawling around the room. She would get on her knees every once in a while and make a high pitched horse noise. At these times Toshiro would hang on to her shoulders and yell, "Whoa, girl, whoa!" Everyone stared dumbfounded at Rangiku and Toshiro. Toshiro was laughing and Rangiku was having trouble hiding in her giggles. "What are you two doing?" Ichigo asked somewhat scared of the situation. He was thinking Toshiro would make them all do that. He shivered at the thought.

Rangiku jumped up to her feet and smoothly shifted Toshiro so he was riding piggy-back. They both smiled and in unison stated,"We're playing horsy!" Renji chuckled at Rangiku's cheery statement. Rangiku thought that was mean, so she thought she would make him suffer. She turned her head as far as she could to see the smiling Toshiro on her back making Chappy talk.

He was making it talk to Rukia, who was happily talking back, suppressing her giggles. She looked at Renji with an evil grin; almost making him wet his pants. "Toshiro," Rangiku caught the young boy's attention," Renji really wants to play with you. Do you wanna play with him?" Rangiku never let her evil look leave Renji's eyes. She held his gaze with a scary ease. Renji was absolutely terrified. Toshiro's hyper head shook itself up and down, and he reached his arms to Renji.

Renji was hesitant, but he took Toshiro in his arms, allowing the small boy to rub his head against his broad chest. Ichigo snickered at the push-over side of Renji, only to get daggers thrown at him from Renji's glares. Ichigo stopped laughing and looked at the other direction whistling.

Rukia rolled her eyes at the two boys and looked at Renji. She mouthed the words," Start the plan." Renji nodded and looked at the now quite Toshiro. Toshiro was staring at Renji with his big aqua eyes. Renji fold himself in a strange trance and just stared back. Then, Toshiro jumped out of Renji's arms causing him to jump.

"Ren-Ren, can we play a game," Toshiro asked twirling from left to right innocently. Renji gulped, he was defenseless against this child. Come on, he was too dang cute! Ichigo came to Renji's pitiful rescue.

"Sorry, Toshiro," Ichigo waged his finger in front of Toshiro's face, "its bed-time now." Ichigo kept his voice stern and his facial expressions under control. Everyone was still in shock that he was so good at taking care of little kids. They thought with his mug he would scare them all away. Toshiro looked at the ground in a pouting like way.

Toshiro brought his head up to meet Ichigo's eyes with his. "No," Toshiro stated firmly. His face was in a frown, which for the first time didn't fit him. Ichigo looked like he was getting angry. Ichigo pointed to Toshiro's futon and firmly said," Go." Toshiro shook his head and glared at Ichigo. Toshiro had quiet the attitude when he was a captain, Ukitake thought, guess it never left him.

"Get in bed right now, young man!" Ichigo yelled grabbing Toshiro's arm. Toshiro screamed his refusal, and did the only thing he could think of: he kicked Ichigo in between his legs. Ichigo groaned and feel to the floor at the force of the impact. Renji and Ukitake winced, and Rukia and Rangiku gasped at what Toshiro had done. Toshiro took a step back and no one made a grab for him. Toshiro had this look of regret and fear on his face. Then Toshiro had a thought, maybe if I put him through enough pain he'll let me play more. Toshiro watched without any expression as Ichigo got up and towered over him. Ichigo looked at Toshiro with a glare almost as icy at the one Toshiro used to wear. "You have three seconds to get in bed," Ichigo growled," three, two, one." Toshiro kicked Ichigo square in the shin before he had a chance to grab him. Ichigo made a slight squeak and clutched his leg. Toshiro may have been a lot smaller, but Ichigo had a feeling he still had a lot of physical strength.

Toshiro smirked at Ichigo assuming he had won the fight, he was wrong. Ichigo had forgotten about his leg and snatched up Toshiro easily. He stood up with the kicking and screaming boy, taking caution about his legs. Ichigo quickly skimmed him mind for and appropriate punishment for what Toshiro had done. He knew it would probably make Toshiro cry if he was punished, but Ichigo knew he could let him off the hook. Everyone was just staring at Ichigo, frozen in place.

They all watched as Ichigo flipped Toshiro over and slapped the back of Toshiro's head with full-force. The echo of the slapping noise echoed through the room as everyone stared at the now still Toshiro. At first, they thought he had passed-out, but then they heard small sobs coming from Toshiro throat. Ichigo looked like what he did to Toshiro made him sad, and it did. Ichigo didn't want to make Toshiro cry or hit him. But, when a child hits you a purpose twice you can't just send them to the corner for five minutes.

Ichigo sighed and sat down with Toshiro sitting in his lap. Toshiro buried his face into Ichigo's chest. He knew that Ichigo didn't want to do that, he knew that he did disserve it for kicking him like that. Still, Toshiro couldn't keep the sobs from escaping his sore throat. Ichigo looked at everyone in the room, and asked," Could you guys give me a minute with Toshiro alone?" Everyone nodded and left the room, they didn't put up a fight because they didn't want to hear Toshiro's cries any longer.

Ichigo looked at Toshiro, he was a mess. He was clutching onto Ichigo's pajamas and he was shaking like crazy. Ichigo sucked in a big breath of air and released it with a sigh. He rubbed Toshiro's back saying he was sorry and that it was okay. Toshiro was sniffling and shaking now, but he was calmer. Ichigo thought this would be the time to explain to Toshiro why he hit him.

"Hey, Toshiro?" Ichigo asked lifting Toshiro's chin so he could look him in the eye. "I really didn't want to hit you, but I had to show you that it's a no-no when you hurt someone else." Toshiro was only crying silent tears now, leaning his head lightly against Ichigo's chest. Ichigo went on," I'm sorry I hurt you though, do you forgive me Toshiro?" Ichigo asked looking terribly sad. Toshiro nodded him head, "mm-hm," Toshiro mumbled. Toshiro still felt bad still so he asked;" Do you forgive me, Ichhi?" Ichigo smiled that Toshiro had given him a nickname.

"Yeah, I forgive you, Toshiro," Ichigo whispered to Toshiro. Toshiro smiled and rubbed his face against Ichigo's chest. Ichigo's chest was soft and warm to a two year old. Ichigo smiled and walked over to Toshiro's futon. He set Toshiro down, and he wasn't able to get up. Toshiro had a hold of his shirt and started to whimper. Ichigo knew what the small boy wanted, and he couldn't refuse. If he did, Toshiro might never go to sleep. Ichigo smiled at the young boy, causing the boy to smile back.

"Scoot over," Ichigo ordered. Toshiro did and allowed Ichigo to lie beside him. Once Ichigo was comfortable Toshiro lied himself next to Ichigo and set his head onto Ichigo's chest. Ichigo looked down at the boy; Toshiro used to be independent and was able to do almost anything. Now, he was in need of someone, and he could not take care of himself anymore. Toshiro was seeking comfort, and he needed it badly. Ichigo put his arm around Toshiro's small frame protectively. Ichigo closed his eyes and noticed how tired he was. Within thirty seconds he was asleep.

Ukitake, Rangiku, Rukia, and Renji tip-toed into the room with their futons, and they looked around to find Ichigo and Toshiro. Then Ukitake noticed the lump of blankets in a futon. They all quietly went over to the large lump to find themselves awing. Ichigo and Toshiro were both asleep, with Ichigo's arm rapped around Toshiro protectively. Toshiro squirmed a tad and everyone got real quite. Then they heard Toshiro speak. He rubbed his head against Ichigo's chest and mumbled, "Big brother," clear as day. Everyone smiled at the two and then looked among themselves smiling.

Renji suddenly paled and looked terrified. Rukia carefully whispered," What's the matter, Renji?" Renji looked at Rukia wide-eyed.

"This is only the first day Toshiro was turned into a two year old," Renji stated practically shaking. Everyone noticed this too and got in bed. They all quickly fell asleep; they needed their energy for anything Toshiro had planned for them tomorrow.

* * *

**Did you like it? I just want to state that Ichigo and Toshiro are NOT going to be paired up. They only have a big brother, little brother relationship. Toshiro probably won't be paired up with any-one in this story. **

**Toshiro: Please help Nikki; she doesn't know what to do in the next chapter. Please help her.**

**Ichigo: Yeah, she's kind of on the retarded side.**

**Nikki: MEAN! But, true.**

**Everyone: (waving to a birds-eye-view camera) Later ya'll!**

**P.S. Rukia video tapes almost everything, so I'll only mention it when necessary.**


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I'm getting tired of putting a disclaimer on my chapters!**

**Hey ya'll! In this chapter you see what they have to do to calm Toshiro down after a nightmare, and I thing it's going to be cute. I'm going to try to make it the longest chapter ever; I hope you like it. I really need to put out a giant "THANK YOU!" sign to all the people that read and review. I really like it when people let me know that there reading the story. What are you doing still reading me babble. READ THE STORY, DANG IT!**

Toshiro's Outer Child

Chapter Seven: Nightmares

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open to a strange sound. He was lying down and looking around the room. He noticed that the lights were off, and that everyone was in bed, asleep. For the time being that is.

Ukitake sat up in his futon, he looked different. His usually happy smile was replaced with confusion and worry. Ichigo guessed Ukitake wanted to know what the strange noise was, too. Ichigo tried to get up to let Ukitake know he was awake, but realized that something was holding him down. Ichigo looked down to see a very small looking Toshiro clutching his chest.

Ichigo smiled at the small boy, remembering how helpless Toshiro had been last night. He remembered he had fallen asleep, with Toshiro, in Toshiro's futon. Toshiro's futon was a bit small, but Ichigo didn't really mind it.

Toshiro had desperately needed Ichigo's comfort last night. Toshiro needed to know that Ichigo didn't hate him. Toshiro needed support. Ichigo was still smiling, until he noticed the strange noise was coming from Toshiro, and his smile turned into a frown of fear and worry. Something was definitely wrong with Toshiro.

Ukitake noticed Ichigo moving and his expression and flicked the lights on, waking the others up in the process. The sleepy soul reapers moaned in disapproval, but then they noticed the strange noise coming from Toshiro. They woke up instantly and crawled over to Ichigo and Toshiro. They took one look at Toshiro, something was definitely wrong.

They were all looking down at the incredibly small captain; shaking uncontrollably and clutching onto Ichigo's shirt for dear life. He was also whimpering like a begging puppy. The horrible noise sent a strange feeling of sadness down the soul reapers' spines.

"Toshiro," Ichigo whispered caringly," are you okay?" Ichigo lightly shook the boy, trying to wake him up. It wasn't working on the young boy at all. Ichigo sat up with Toshiro in his arms, cradling him like a baby. Toshiro's whimpers speed up as he was being moved, but never settled back down. They looked down at the small face to see it twisted in fear, but the face also showed signs of unconsciousness. Toshiro was having a nightmare.

They looked closely at Toshiro to see many other bad signs. His snow white hair was glued to his unusually pale forehead. He was sweating horrible, and his eyes were squished in pain. His bottom lip was quivering in step with the whimpers escaping his mouth and stinging the soul reapers' ears. Ichigo's grip tightened a fraction as he realized how much pain Toshiro was in.

Everyone stared into that pitiful face; overcome with worry and the desire to comfort the small boy. Ukitake looked nervously from Toshiro to Ichigo, signaling that he wanted Ichigo to stop Toshiro's deep pain. Ichigo nodded and lightly shook the boy, but Toshiro's eyes stayed glued shut in horror. Ichigo became worried for the young boys health. If Toshiro worried like this for too long he could give himself a fever.

Ichigo smoothly moved Toshiro so he was half lying down, half sitting up on Ichigo's lap. Toshiro's grip tightened and the whimpering grew louder. This was not a good sign, and it seemed that moving him was causing him worse pain. Ichigo lightly shook the boy again and whispered a bit louder," Toshiro, wake up, you're having a nightmare." It still wasn't working. Ichigo lightly rocked the boy and started to rub his left cheek, trying to stimulate him to wake up. The whimpers only grew in speed and volume.

Toshiro's whimpers suddenly turned to a short shriek before his eyes popped open. Ichigo let out a small sigh of relief, but it got stuck in his throat as he saw Toshiro's eyes. They were wide with terror as they nervously skimmed the room. They noticed that everything was okay, but Toshiro remembered the nightmare and got frantic.

Toshiro's face suddenly stilled and everyone held their breath. They knew what was about to happen, but they still hopped it wouldn't. Toshiro's bottom lip began to quiver, and his eyes began to fill with tears. He started to have some shrill breaths, and he also let out a few whines.

The surrounding soul reapers looked as if their hearts were broken as Toshiro let out a small scream of pain and fear. The hot, thick tears skipped down his face and ran down his neck, unseen once they reached his shirt. Ichigo knew Toshiro was used to him, so he had to let someone else comfort him, because he knew Toshiro had to let someone else comfort him. Ichigo knew he couldn't only let Toshiro only except him when he cried. Ichigo looked around the room and found the perfect person.

Ichigo stood up and handed the small boy to Renji, who looked a little nervous but accepted the boy. Ichigo looked Renji and the eye and said seriously," We can't let just one person comfort him all the time. We have to let him branch out to other people, and you have to learn how to deal with this little guy." Ichigo winked as he pointed to the bawling boy in Renji's arms. Renji nodded and went over to sit down at his futon.

Once Renji sat down he started to think of what he could do to ease the small boy's pain. Renji then realized what a cry baby he was; this was his third time crying so far! Renji moved Toshiro so he was sitting down, in his lap, with his head in his chest. Renji rubbed Toshiro's shaking back in circles making hushed sounds. Rukia awed and whipped out her video camera. Renji looked into the camera as it zoomed in and gave it and annoyed look.

Toshiro made a high pitched hiccup and reverted all of Renji's attention from the camera to him. Renji held the boy close and shushed him, not liking the noises he was making. Toshiro was starting to calm down as Renji was rubbing his back and telling him it was okay. Toshiro felt like this man was like a big brother, just like Ichigo.

Toshiro squirmed a little and looked up at Renji's face. Renji smiled at how defenseless and sweet the ice captain was now. Toshiro's tear streaked face made its way back onto Renji's warm chest. Toshiro opened his eyes and saw the darkness of Renji's shirt as his face was pressed against it. He screamed.

Renji jumped, scaring Toshiro even farther. "What is Toshiro?" Renji asked concerned," Did I hurt you?" Renji looked very guilty as Toshiro's tears ran down his red face. Toshiro shook his head quickly. Toshiro didn't want to blame this kind person.

"No," Toshiro squeaked," It's just really dark when I put my face right next to your clothes, Ren-Ren." Toshiro was acting completely adorable. He melted everyone's hearts as he spoke those sweet words. Renji noticed that Toshiro was now scared of the dark and grinned. He would play with Toshiro to get rid of the fear.

Renji smoothly set Toshiro off his lap, much to Toshiro's displeasure. Toshiro's tear streaked face looked up as Renji stood up. He noticed that Renji was grinning was smiling and chocked his head to the side in confusion. Rangiku and Rukia squealed in delight.

Renji darted to Ukitake's Office. Renji found a few toys Ukitake was planning on giving Toshiro and grabbed only one, not wanting to ruin the surprise. Renji ran into the living room holding up a small racecar. Ukitake made a pouting face at Renji, until he noticed Toshiro's face.

Toshiro's eyes changed from terror to excitement and joy as Renji handed him the small toy. His soft lips broke out into a giant grin, and his tears seemed to seem so more out of place on his sweet looking face.

"How was that Ichigo?" Renji asked in triumph as he stuck out his chest in victory. Ichigo chuckled at this. Renji really was clueless.

"Pretty good Renji," Ichigo stated," But, now he won't want to go to bed." Ichigo smirked at Renji. Renji deflated and stared at Toshiro. Toshiro was running around holding the toy on the floor driving it. He kept giggling and added sound effects. Renji's face paled and everyone else laughed. They would help, but it was fun teasing Renji.

"Vroom, vroom! Eeeek! Vroom, look out!" Toshiro called as he headed straight towards Rukia. Rukia quickly handed the video camera to Rangiku and pretended to be run over by Toshiro. Toshiro suddenly stopped and turned around with a gasp. Thinking he really did kill Rukia.

"I'm dying, Toshiro," Rukia called as she placed a hand on her head and lay on her side. Toshiro ran up to her and took her other hand, forgetting the toy car. Toshiro looked very worried and clutched Rukia's hand with care.

"Don't die on me Ru-Ru!" Toshiro yelped to Rukia. Rukia secretly grinned at her victory at acquiring a nickname. Rukia lay down completely on her back and stuck out her tongue as she closed her eyes. Toshiro started to look worried so Ichigo gave him a secret hint.

"You got to kiss her on the cheek like Snow White's prince, Toshiro," Ichigo stated with a grin. Toshiro smiled and nodded, he was able to save his friend. Toshiro bent down barely and kissed Rukia on the cheek. He got up and Rukia popped up. She wrapped her arms around Toshiro and laughed in glee. "You saved me Toshiro!" Rukia smiled at her little accomplishment.

"Yeah, Ru-Ru's okay!" Toshiro yelled as he hugged Rukia back. Rukia let go and stood up, but Toshiro tugged at the bottom of her night gown. Rukia looked down with a smile, and she crouched down to his height.

"What is it Toshi?" Rukia asked playing with his new nickname. Toshiro smiled and pointed to his cheek as he turned his head a little bit. There was a mischievous look in his eyes. Toshiro smiled as he stated," I kissed you, so you have to kiss me!" Rukia looked at Toshiro as if he were an angel on earth. She squealed in joy and kissed his right cheek with a smile still on her face. Toshiro smiled back and skipped over to Rangiku, who was holding the video camera. Toshiro made a sad face and puppy dog eyes at Rangiku, who knelt to his height.

"What is it you little cutie?" Rangiku asked with a giggle in her voice. Somehow she knew what he wanted, and she wouldn't have any trouble giving it to him. Toshiro frowned and pointed to his left cheek.

"Ran-Ran," Rangiku smiled at her nickname," this cheek is lonely. Will you kiss it for me?" Toshiro ended with a smile. Rangiku handed the video camera to a smiling Ukitake as she ran back to Toshiro. She wrapped her arms around the small frame that belonged to Toshiro and gave him a kiss on the lonely cheek. Toshiro giggled and ran away. Then he screamed something they didn't expect, "Kooties!" Everyone laughed at this. They all kept laughing until they noticed that the sun was coming up. Since they knew it was about time toddlers got up they decided it was time for breakfast.

"Toshiro!" Ukitake called smiling," We're going to make breakfast now what do you want?" Toshiro appeared in the doorway smiling that childish smile they all came to love.

"Pancakes!" Toshiro called.

**Thank you, for reading. The next one will be about people coming over to find this small group making pancakes. Let me know who you want to come. Don't say Chad or people from the world of the living, because I'm putting them in if they come here or if we go there. There is a poll on my profile. Please vote!!**

**Toshiro: Does this mean I get to cook again!?**

**Ichigo and Renji: Oh crap! Not again!**

**Nikki: You have to admit that he is cute when he's cooking.**

**Ichigo: He is, but he makes a mess.**

**Nikki: And that's what's cute about it!**

**Renji: He's always cute, but he is fun when we have a food fight.**

**Ichigo: No, food fights.**

**Nikki and Renji: aw, man.**

**Ichigo: but we are making pancakes. We'll make a mess anyway.**

**Toshiro: yeah! (Jumps in Nikki's arms) I get to make a mess!**

**Everyone: Bye-bye! We'll see you in the next chapter of Toshiro's Outer Child!**


	8. Chapter 8: Pancakes and Toshiro's Burn

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own anything? Cause I don't!**

**Sorry it took me so long, I got really lazy and didn't feel like writing. Also I had writers block. I didn't exactly know what to do, so I might just have Momo come over (later!), and I'll tell you where she has been this whole time. Any way, I know you guys want a story, so here you go!!! P.S. this chapter is long and sad!

* * *

**Toshiro's Outer Child

Chapter Eight: Pancakes and Toshiro's Burn

"Okay Toshiro," Ichigo called from inside the kitchen," come help us cook the pancakes." They had all gotten dressed and prepared for the day. Toshiro smiled and skipped off to the kitchen. He didn't make it very far before Renji picked him up. Renji put Toshiro in a piggy-back position and walked into the kitchen. Renji had a smile of pure happiness on his face. Ukitake smiled back, Toshiro really did bring out the best in people, well, in this state anyway.

"Ichi, Ran-Ran, Ru-Ru, Daddy look, I'm taller now," Toshiro smiled as he waved his arms above his head. Rangiku got up and stood next to Renji as she stated," Wow, Toshiro, You're taller than me now. I guess I can't hold you any more." Rangiku ended with a teasing smile. Toshiro paled at Rangiku's last words, truth be told, he always loved being held. Even before he changed he had to fight himself desperately to turn down being held.

Toshiro waved his hands in front of himself in a surrending matter. "No I'm not taller; Ren-Ren's just carrying me. Right Ren-Ren?" Toshiro asked a little bit panicky. Renji chuckled and sat Toshiro down patting his head.

"Yep, Lil' Shiro is still little," Renji grinned to Rangiku. Rangiku giggled and hugged Toshiro, making the young boy giggle and hug back. She never would have guessed that her captain actually liked hugs.

"Come on guys," Ichigo called from the counter," are you going to help me or not?" Toshiro ran to Ichigo and jumped into his arms. Ichigo took that as a yes. Ichigo found himself having trouble getting Toshiro to let go of his neck. He sighed in defeat and held the small boy.

"Yo, Renji," Ichigo called to the snickering red-head," can you get me a chair from the table?" Renji nodded, he knew that if he opened his mouth he would be engulfed by laughter. Toshiro had locked himself on Ichigo's neck, and Ichigo looked as if he was having trouble breathing. Renji thought he looked as defenseless as Toshiro. Renji decided not to attack, because if he did Toshiro would think doing stuff like that was okay.

Once Renji got to the counter with the chair, and Ichigo sat Toshiro on the chair. Toshiro made no trouble letting go of Ichigo once the chair was in place. Ichigo sighed in relief and sat a bunch of ingredients in front of Toshiro. Toshiro stared at the items confused and Ichigo chuckled. Ichigo ruffled Toshiro's hair causing Toshiro to giggle a bit.

"You are going to help me make it from scratch this time Toshiro," Ichigo stated with a gentle smile. Ichigo truly wanted Toshiro to stay like this forever.

Toshiro smiled and nodded. His snow white locks flying here and there.

Ukitake walked up to the three and smiled," Would it be okay if I helped this time too?" Ichigo and Renji looked at each other and nodded. Ukitake was a fatherly figure to Toshiro, so maybe he would be able to keep him under control, at least a little bit.

Toshiro smiled in amazement as he cracked an egg and allowed a gooey solid to seep into a clear measuring bowl. He looked through the bowl and stared at the strange substance. Ichigo chuckled, realizing how curious Toshiro is.

They put a few more eggs in, some flower (Ukitake did this in fear that Toshiro would make a mess), some sugar (to Toshiro's enjoyment), and many other ingredients. Toshiro looked quiet confused as he stared at the bowl of different things, were they suppose to eat that? Ichigo noticed Toshiro's confusion and handed Toshiro a whisk.

"Now Toshiro I want you to stir the stuff in the bowl up with this," Ichigo pointed to the tool in the small, frail hand. Toshiro nodded and started to stir, but because his body was weaker now he was having some difficulty. Toshiro kept on grunting as he tried to move the whisk, but it was barely moving. Rukia was sure to zoom in on the weaker cutie.

Renji laughed and figured he would help the young boy out. He lightly touched Toshiro's stirring arm, causing him to jump. Toshiro turned his head so he could see Renji standing there. Renji lightly took hold of Toshiro's other arm, leaving Toshiro confused. Renji smiled and said," I'm gonna help you stir, okay? It looks like you're having a little trouble."

Toshiro blushed, realizing that his body was weaker. He shook it off and smiled at the older teen. He turned back to the bowl and allowed Renji's hands to guide his. Renji was really helping. The items were quickly stirred together, and Toshiro smiled in accomplishment. Renji noticed that the bowl was filled to the top with batter; they wouldn't have to make more batter this way.

Ichigo smiled as he took the batter over to the pan by the oven and said," Okay now we have to flip the pancakes." Toshiro brook out in the biggest smile he could make. He has seen people flip pancakes before, and it looked like a lot of fun.

Toshiro carefully crawled off the chair, not wanting to get scolded again, and tattered over to Ichigo. Toshiro tugged on the bottom of Ichigo's pants,"Ichi, can I help flip the pancakes too?" Ichigo looked down to the small boy and smiled.

"Sure you can," Ichigo said in a brotherly like voice. He walked over and brought the chair over to the stove. He gently picked Toshiro up and sat him on the chair. Toshiro smiled as the batter was poured onto a pan on the stove. Before in was time to flip the batter Ichigo turned to Toshiro with a look of seriousness on his face. "Now, Toshiro I want you to be careful okay? The stove is very hot and I don't want you to be burned." Toshiro nodded happily, it wasn't like the boy with the ice gift would want to be burned on purpose.

Ichigo noticed the pancake needed to be flipped and grabbed the spatula. He put it in Toshiro's hands, but didn't let go of Toshiro's hands. He carefully guided Toshiro's hands to the pancake and put the spatula under it. Toshiro was very much exited.

"Okay, one, two, three," Ichigo called as they flipped the pancake. The circular substance landed in an almost perfect position. Only a little bit of the batter was spread to other parts of the pan. Toshiro smiled and giggled in victory. Ichigo smiled at the young boy. They waited a while before the pancake needed to be flipped again. Once it was ready they put it onto a plate next to the stove.

"Hooray," Toshiro squealed in delight," I made a pancake!" Everyone smiled sweetly at Toshiro. The small boy was melting their hearts, and he didn't even know it.

After a while they made thirty-two pancakes. There was batter on the floor, on the stove, on the counter, and on Ichigo and Toshiro. Toshiro was giggling and cheering the whole time. It was his first time making pancakes. Before they started to eat, Ichigo cleaned the batter off the stove, but didn't turn it off.

Toshiro happily munched on his pancakes with everyone. With a mouth full of pancakes Toshiro stated," Wis panfuakes wre weary gud." Everyone giggled at how silly Toshiro was acting. Renji was laughing too, but found his way to speak again.

"Sorry Toshiro, can you please tell us that again?" Renji asked. Toshiro nodded swallowing his food. He smiled a bright smile at Renji, causing Zabimaru to even aw.

"I said 'this pancakes are really good'," Toshiro stated with that beautiful smile on his childish face.

Ichigo smiled at Toshiro," Well, I'm glad you like them Toshiro. Yuzu made the recipe herself." Ichigo smiled in accomplishment his little sister had made something so simple taste so good. Toshiro just nodded, not really caring, and munched on more of his breakfast.

When they finished, they all decided they would help clean up. Toshiro nodded and went to go grab the messy pan on the stove. Everyone watched Toshiro as he cutely crawled onto the chair to grab the pan. Ichigo's eyes widened in realization, he had forgotten to turn off the stove.

"WAIT TOSHIRO!" Ichigo yelled making a dart to Toshiro, but he was too late. Toshiro small hand had touched the burning surface. Toshiro made a pain filled yelp and jumped back, causing the chair to fall back. Because Ichigo was at the other side of the large kitchen he wasn't even able to catch Toshiro as he fell and hit his head hard on the floor. Everyone gasped and ran over to Toshiro. They didn't care about what Ichigo had said, Toshiro was definitely hurt.

Ichigo picked up the crying Toshiro and held him tightly. Ichigo looked as if it was him who had pressed his hand against the stove and pushed him over, he looked so guilty. Toshiro was clutching his small fingers, making them unseen. Ichigo knew that he needed to get Toshiro to the forth division. The part of his hand that he could see was badly burned.

Ichigo stood up with the shaking boy in his arms. "We have to get him to the forth division," Ichigo stated. Everyone looked confused, if it was just a burn then why did they need to go to the forth division. Ichigo noticed their confusion and sighed, he didn't have time for this. Ichigo started to explain very quickly," When a toddler gets a burn it can leave a scar, get infected, or cause the child to run a fever." Everyone still looked confused a first aid kit would be able to fix that right? Ichigo looked angry now," A toddler is more vulnerable to getting infected or to run a fever and a first aid kit won't be able to completely heal his burn. He'll still be in pain!"

Everyone stared wide-eyed at Ichigo and then to Toshiro he was crying franticly. They all nodded and they headed to the forth division.

They were going quickly, but they still got some soul reapers to stop in their tracks. They had a look of fear and despair on their faces. They had heard that Toshiro had been turned into a child, but they never thought that Toshiro would really cry. That face of weakness and pain broke everyone's hearts. The hot, thick tears that poured from his eyes and down his red cheeks were painful to look at, but nothing compared to the screams coming out of his throat. The cries echoed though the soul society, not once leaving there minds. Even Kempachi got a look of sadness when he heard the boy. The cries sounded like a child who has been through the worst kind of pain. It made some soul reapers cry as well.

Ichigo and the others burst through the doors of the forth division. It wasn't busy at all so all attention instantly fell to the small group. Then, they all noticed the small, crying boy in Ichigo's arms: it was Captain Hitsugaya. His cries rang through the halls; everyone wanted to make him fill better instantly.

Captain Unohana came running towards the group with a look of concern on her face. She took one look at Toshiro and nearly started crying. The small boy wasn't in the most pain he had ever been in before, but with that tear streaked face it seemed like it was. Captain Unohana looked at the group and motioned for them to follow her.

As they headed to Captain Unohana's office Toshiro's cries have gotten louder. Ichigo looked worried as Toshiro buried his face into Ichigo's kimono and his hand made its way to grab Ichigo's kimono. Toshiro howled in pain, because the hand he grabbed Ichigo with was the burnt one. He didn't want to let go so he just held tighter. Ichigo held Toshiro tighter and started to rub his back telling him it was okay.

They ran into Captain Unohana's office, and Unohana went to go get supplies for Toshiro's wound. Ichigo sat down and continued to rub his back in circles. Rangiku, Rukia, and Renji tried to calm him down, as Ukitake went to go help Unohana, but nothing was working.

"Do you want a kiss?" Rangiku asked. Toshiro shook his head with a cry.

"Do you want me to go get Chappy?" Rukia asked, but Toshiro just continued to cry.

"Do you want to play horsy with me?" Renji asked, but Toshiro didn't agree with anything and just cried.

Toshiro kept crying as he shouted loud enough for the whole soul society to hear," Just make the pwain go away!" Toshiro was mispronouncing most of the words, but he didn't care. He cried into Ichigo's chest sending a sad feeling into Ichigo's stomach. He smoothed Toshiro's hair back and continued to rub his back.

"Its okay, Toshiro, its okay. Unohana is going to help you feel better, okay? Its okay, it's okay," Ichigo kept saying the same thing over and over again as he rocked Toshiro back and forth. Unohana and Ukitake came running into the room with supplies in their hands. Unohana sat down the supplies down on the table next to Ichigo and turned to him.

"Can you make him give me his hand, please?" Unohana asked Ichigo seriously. Ichigo lightly grabbed Toshiro's wrist, causing the crying boy to yelp. Ichigo slid his hand down so he was positive he wasn't touching a burnt spot. Ichigo held Toshiro's arm to Toshiro, scaring the boy. Toshiro squirmed and objected, he didn't want any body to touch the burning spot. Ichigo held the boy tightly and smoothed his hair back shushing the small boy.

"She's not going to hurt you Toshiro," Ichigo reassured the shaking boy in his arms. Toshiro just continued to cry and allowed the gentle women to touch him. Unohana turned his arm over so she could see the burn, everyone gasped.

The burn was too red against his pain skin, and a few parts of his arm were bleeding from the burn. Toshiro's burn was on his fingers, palm, and a little bit of his arm. It looked absolutely horrible. Unohana grabbed the alcohol and a few cotton balls and started to get the cotton wet with alcohol. Toshiro saw the alcohol and started to squirm as his cries got louder. He knew it would burn.

Unohana sighed saddened; she just wanted to make all the pain go away. She wanted to hold him tight and never let him get hurt again. But that couldn't happen. She had to make sure all the bacteria and dirt got out of the burn, so it wouldn't get infected. She knew it would hurt him, and she probably would never forgive herself for hurting him more. She turned to the small group staring sadly at Toshiro and said," I need you all to hold him down do I can clean his wound." The others nodded. Toshiro, still sitting in Ichigo's lap was held down by three pairs of hands. Ichigo wrapped his arms securely around Toshiro's waist. Toshiro was frightened by this and started to beg them to let go. They felt as if they were going to get sick, they couldn't let go.

Unohana pressed a cotton ball soaked with alcohol to Toshiro's burn. His scream was worse then the others. Unohana looked as if she had just struck a begging puppy. A lonely, weak puppy. His eyes were red from the tears and he was starting to choke. Ichigo rubbed his back and got him to calm to a point were he wasn't choking.

Unohana pressed again and Toshiro screamed again. Everyone winced at Toshiro's pain filled screams. They would never forget that horrible noise. Unohana kept cleaning the burn, but she was having trouble not stopping. Toshiro was begging for her to stop, to leave him alone. Unohana and the other girls were close to tears, and the boys thought they were going to get sick.

Somehow she got the wound clean, and started to dry it off. She had to apply pressure, causing Toshiro to scream at the top of his lungs. A tear made its way down Rangiku's cheek. She had never seen her captain like this before. He had never begged or cried for any one to stop because he was in pain, and it was breaking her heart. Toshiro's cheeks were soaked and his face was red, he looked as if he was in the worst pain possible.

Once Unohana got the wound dried she used a kido to heal it was much as she could. Once she was done the burn still looked horrible, but it wouldn't leave a scar. Unohana wrapped it up and everyone, except for Ichigo, let go of the small boy. Unohana picked up the small boy and held him close to her as she sat down. Ukitake noted how guilty and sad she looked. Toshiro was still bawling, but he wasn't screaming at an ear piecing level anymore.

Holding Toshiro the way she was, Unohana looked like the perfect mother. She was gently rubbing his back saying how sorry she was. After about ten minutes of full out crying Toshiro was only sobbing on Unohana's haori. She looked relived that he was calming down, but sad that she caused him pain.

Unohana pulled Toshiro away just a little bit so she could see his face. She spook in a voice so motherly, she could have pulled off being his mother," Do you forgive me for hurting you Toshiro?" Toshiro looked up at the women's face. It was so gentle, so full of love that he lay his head back down on her shoulder with a smile. He gently nodded his head.

"Yeah, I forgive you mommy," Toshiro said in a voice that melted like chocolate. Unohana and the others looked absolutely surprised. Toshiro giggled and he started to explain in a sleepy voice," You're mommy because you healed me. If you didn't heal me I would still be hurting. Thank you…for…helping me." Toshiro drifted into a peaceful sleep on Unohana's shoulder. She smiled and wiped the hair out of his face.

Ichigo looked at the clock and noticed that it was the same time Toshiro had taken a nap yesterday. He looked at the ground sad. He had cried himself to sleep last time too. Hopefully this wasn't becoming a trend. Ichigo stood up and the others followed. Unohana handed the small boy to Ichigo. Ichigo smiled and they all said good-bye.

The walk home was very quiet, and the only noise they heard was Toshiro breathing in step with Ichigo's heart beat. Ichigo decided to ask the question that made its way into his mind," Hey were has Momo been? Isn't she like Toshiro best friend?"

Rangiku was first to answer his question," Momo was sent on a mission to the world of the living; she should be back sometime sooner or later." Ichigo nodded and looked at Toshiro who squirmed I his sleep. Ichigo smiled at Toshiro's peaceful face, and he wiped the remaining tears on his face away with the sleeve of his kimono.

They made their way back to Ukitake's house and sat him in his futon. Renji was the one to tuck him in bed and Toshiro smiled at the warmth of the blankets. "I hate to admit it," Renji stated with an embarrassed smile," but he is completely adorable." The others smiled at the fact that Renji wasn't too embarrassed to tell them something like that. Renji got up to feel a tug on his pants. Renji looked down to see Toshiro's small hand holding on to the bottom of his Kimono. Toshiro's face looked as if it was lonely, and needed protection from the world. Renji looked at Ichigo.

"You're going to have to stay with him Renji. That's what I did last night," Ichigo said almost laughing. Renji made a strange face and they couldn't tell if it was fear or embarrassment. He slowly got down on the futon with Toshiro and lay down on his side. Propping his head up with his elbow on the floor and the palm of his hand supporting his head. The others walked out of the room giggling. Renji scowled at the door and then turned his eyes back to Toshiro, and that scowl instantly melted away.

Toshiro's face was peaceful and calm, his cheeks tinted with a bit of pink. Renji smiled at the young face, thinking that Toshiro truly was adorable. Toshiro clutched on to the front of Renji's kimono I his sleep, and buried his head in Renji's chest. Renji blushed; he had never had a person need him like this before. Renji put his free arm around Toshiro's small frame, noticing how small he really was.

That's when Renji noticed something wrong. He brought his free hand up to Toshiro's forehead, and instantly became worried. The pink tint on Toshiro's cheeks had grown. Renji paled in realization of the one fact that they feared earlier.

Toshiro was running a fever.

* * *

**How was it? I know its super long, and there was barley anything about the pancakes. I got this really weird feeling writing this, like I was about to get sick or something. Toshiro's not in any pain any more, but you're going to have to tune in later to see how he is when he's sick.**

**Toshiro: Nikki, why do I get sick?**

**Nikki: Because I have to test everyone's love for you. If they worry they love you, if they don't care then I kill them (gets evil grin).**

**Toshiro: Okkie-dokey! I'm going to be okay right?**

**Nikki: Of course, but don't tell the readers that.**

**Ichigo: You just did.**

**Nikki: Dang it!**

**Toshiro: (giggles sweetly)**

**Everyone: Bye-bye! We hope you review and keep reading!**


	9. Chapter 9: Fevers and Visitors

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the beauty that is Toshiro (or Bleach).

**I'm sorry I made Toshiro get hurt! I just always picture him as a klutz, and you have to admit that he is drop dead adorable when ever you picture him in this story. I want you all to know that Toshiro is always going to be fine. I would never permanently hurt him, but I will make everyone around him worry and fawn over him. Now, on to the story that tells the cuteness that is Toshiro Hitsugaya!

* * *

**Toshiro's Outer Child

Chapter 9: Fevers and Visitors

Renji was sitting up now with a small boy in his lap. Renji looked down worriedly at Toshiro, his soft cheeks pink with fever. Renji placed his strong hand against Toshiro's forehead, and didn't have to leave it long to realize that he had a fever. Renji's brow was folded with worry, and he started to get a look of fear in his eyes. He didn't know what to do, but he did know who did.

Renji stood up with Toshiro held securely to his chest. Toshiro just continued to breathe with Renji's heartbeat, which Renji had to keep calm for Toshiro's sake. Renji swiftly moved to Ukitake's office, because this is where everyone had gone. Renji stepped quickly, wanting to get help as soon as possible.

Renji opened the door to Ukitake's office, and four pairs of eyes fell upon him. Ichigo was about to make a smart remark about Renji being nervous with Toshiro, but he saw the small boy in Renji's arms and the look of slight fear in Renji's eyes. Something was wrong and Ichigo had a feeling it had to do with Toshiro. "What's wrong?" Ukitake asked realizing that Renji was a little panicked. Renji looked down at Toshiro and whispered four words that none of them wanted to hear.

"Toshiro has a fever," Renji whispered in a voice just loud enough for them all to hear. Rangiku and Rukia shot up and went over to Toshiro. He didn't look like he was in any pain, but his cheeks were growing red with a fever. Rangiku put her gentle hand on Toshiro's right cheek and noticed it was warm. She turned to Ichigo with a desperate look. Ichigo stood up and walked over to Renji, the girls stepping out of the way.

Ichigo took Toshiro from Renji and held him to his chest. Ichigo took his hand and put it on Toshiro's forehead with as much gentleness as he had. Ichigo made a sigh of relief; it was only a small fever. But, the fever just started otherwise Unohana would have been able to treat it while they were at the forth division building.

Ichigo turned to Ukitake and asked," Do you have any rags we can use for Toshiro? We can get them wet and put it on Toshiro's forehead, that will bring down his fever." Ukitake perked up and ran to the bathroom. Ichigo never thought he would see a sick person run that fast. He looked down to Toshiro's sleeping face and smiled. Toshiro looked so calm, so peaceful, and so adorable. Ichigo was glad he wasn't in any pain anymore.

Ichigo was slightly blinded when Rukia took a quick picture of Toshiro. Rukia giggled as she looked at the picture of Toshiro sleeping soundly and Ichigo smiling at him. Ichigo blushed and yelled," Rukia! At least warn me next time!" Rukia huffed and looked annoyed.

"Well, if I told you I was going to take a picture you would have scowled instead of looking at Toshiro like a big brother!" Rukia yelled in one breathe. Ichigo blinked and was about to shout back when Rangiku grabbed on to Rukia and Renji put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. The looks in their eyes were murderous.

Ichigo and Rukia sweat-dropped as Rangiku and Renji seemed to tower over them. Rangiku and Renji began to scold the two teens, causing Rukia and Ichigo to blush in discomfort and embarrassment. "Would you two keep it down," Rukia and Rangiku hissed in sync," Toshiro needs to sleep so his fever will go down." Ichigo and Rukia nodded, completely terrified of two angry soul reapers.

Toshiro squirmed in his sleep, drawing all of the attention onto him. Everyone started to smile as they looked at Toshiro, watching the unusually small boy sleep. He squirmed in Ichigo's arms and his eyes started to open. Everyone looked disappointed that Toshiro didn't sleep very long.

Ukitake came running into the room with about twenty rags and a bucket full of ice cold water. Ichigo and the others were trying to hold in laughter when Ukitake asked," Ichigo, did I get enough rags for Toshiro?" Ichigo nodded his head, unable to speak. Ukitake noticed that Toshiro was sleepily looking at him. Ukitake smiled at the boy, but Toshiro just blinked his eyes slowly.

Toshiro weakly tugged on Ichigo's kimono and in the most adorable voice he had," Ichi, I wanna take a nappy." Everyone awed at this, even Renji and Ichigo. The fact that Toshiro said "nappy" was the most adorable part. Ichigo turned to Rukia and was relived to see her taping Toshiro. Rukia gave Ichigo a geeky thumbs up that caused Ichigo to smile and roll his eyes playfully.

"Ichi," Toshiro started to whine," nappy time, 'm tired." Toshiro was rubbing his eyes and made a high pitched yawn. Ichigo smiled and they all headed to Toshiro's futon. That's when they noticed what a mess their beds were. The futons were all over the place, along with the blankets.

Ichigo gently placed Toshiro on his futon and tucked him in. Toshiro looked so tired, so vulnerable, and so innocent it almost hurt. Ukitake placed a cold, wet rag on Toshiro's forehead. Toshiro sighed in pleasure and closed his eyes. There was a small smile on his face as his breathing started to go in a rhythmic pattern.

Ichigo stayed by Toshiro's side and watched the small boy sleep. Ichigo couldn't help but allow a small smile to creep onto his lips. Rukia placed the video camera right next to Ichigo, causing the teen to scowl and glare at Rukia. Rukia giggled," Who knew you could be so caring Ichigo?" Ichigo scowled more and turned away from Rukia, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks.

Ukitake came skipping into the room as he pronounced," I sent a Hell Butterfly to Captain Unohana telling her about Toshiro." Rangiku smiled at the man, he was so kind.

"Nice thinking, Ukitake," Rangiku congratulated the, older, white-haired captain. Ukitake flashed a smile and went to sit next to Toshiro, the opposite side of Ichigo. Renji got up and stretched. He realized that he hadn't been out in a while.

"Hey guys," Renji asked," do you think it would be okay if I go out for a bit?" Rangiku perked up and asked if she could go out to, she could use a drink.

"I guess it would be fine," Ukitake smiled at the two tall soul reapers. "Rukia, Ichigo, would you like to go out too?" Ukitake asked politely. Ichigo smiled and shook his head. He had to be here incase something happened. Rukia also declined, stating she wanted to video tape Toshiro some more.

"Okay then, bye guys," Renji said walking out the door. He gave Toshiro one last look and smiled, just like a big brother.

"Bye-bye," Rangiku whispered, not wanting to wake Toshiro," Bye-bye Toshiro, sweet dreams." Renji snickered at Rangiku as they headed out. Rangiku hopped to Renji's side and they went to find their drinking buddies.

Rangiku happily ran to the eleventh division, wanting to see her friends soon. Renji called her to slow down, but she giggled and ran faster. Renji noticed her game and ran to her side with ease. They kept running until they reached the doors of the eleventh division. They walked in, asking a few soul reapers if they had seen Ikkaku and Yumichika. Their answer was obvious: training room. The two clueless soul reapers quickly went to the training room, growing with more excitement.

"HI!" Rangiku busted into the room. Seeing Rangiku distracted Ikkaku, and he accidentally hit the person he was up against with full force. The poor victim was sent through about three walls. A moan was heard, but no one really cared. A forth division member, who had to be sure no one died, went to o treat him. Ikkaku just chuckled.

"Hey, Rangiku, Renji," Yumichika called from his spot on the wall he was leaning on. Ikkaku just muttered a "hey." Suddenly Ikkaku and Yumichika were very confused. Weren't Rangiku and Renji supposed to be taking care of Toshiro? Certainly Toshiro wouldn't willingly let them go and leave him alone; he didn't even like it when they left.

"Why are you guys here," Ikkaku asked," Aren't you guys supposed to be playing with Toshiro?" Rangiku and Renji looked solemnly at the ground, their good mood suddenly crushed. Rangiku looked at Ikkaku and Yumichika with a sad smile. Ikkaku and Yumichika knew something happened to Toshiro, but they didn't know what.

"Toshiro's running a slight fever, and is sleeping it off at the moment," Rangiku stated sadly. Ikkaku and Yumichika looked worryingly at the ground. They didn't want him sick, and neither did anyone else. Yumichika suddenly had a couple of more questions for their two visitors.

"Wait, didn't Toshiro just go to the hospital with a burn?" Yumichika asked. He recalled the screams he had heard when they ran by. It sent shivers down his spine still. He had heard from a Hell Butterfly that Toshiro had gotten burned. Somehow Hisagi had found out and told him and Ikkaku.

"Yes, but he didn't have a fever at the time though. He got the fever once we got back to Ukitake's house," Rangiku stated almost matter-of-factly, but there was too much sadness in her voice.

"If you don't mind, can you tell us how Toshiro got the burn?" Yumichika asked. He didn't want to make Rangiku relive something she didn't want to.

"Yeah, but not until we go out," Rangiku stated with a grin. Rangiku had completely removed the sadness in that room with one clean swipe. Everyone grinned and they quickly left for the bar.

On the way there they passed Hisagi and dragged him along. Rangiku and Renji were planning on having a lot of fun.

"So," Hisagi asked," how did Lil' Shiro get that burn? I heard it was pretty bad." Hisagi set the drinks in front of his friends, waiting for the story. Rangiku looked like she was going to cry if she told the story, so Renji decided to tell it.

"Toshiro was going to get the pan we cooked breakfast on off the stove, but Ichigo had forgotten to turn the stove off. Toshiro thought it was off, so he wasn't all that careful. His hand and a little bit of his arm touched the stove. Toshiro jumped back and fell off the chair; he hit his head on the floor. Ichigo said we had to go to the forth division, and at first we didn't understand. Ichigo told us that kids can get scars or fevers from a burn like the one Toshiro got, and we went to the forth division," Renji paused hear, he didn't want to explain it completely, but he went on. "We got to the forth division and it was almost empty. Captain Unohana led us to her office and went to go get supplies for Toshiro. We tried to calm him down, but nothing was working. Toshiro just kept on screaming. When Captain Unohana got back she got Ichigo to give Toshiro's arm to her. The burn looked horrible. I won't go into detail, but it was on his fingers, palm, and a bit of his arm. She had to clean it so we had to hold down Toshiro. Once she started, I thought I was going to get sick. I have never heard a captain beg like that before. It was hell. Anyway, we got the burn cleaned and bandaged and Captain Unohana started to calm Toshiro down. She asked Toshiro if he forgave her and he said yes. He actually called her "mommy." We got Toshiro home and tucked him in bed, and next time we checked he had a fever," Renji finished the last sentence quickly, as if he was hiding something.

Rangiku had tears in her eyes, but she looked at Renji with a smile. "You're forgetting to mention that you had to lay down with Toshiro because you tucked him in bed and he wouldn't let go of you. You also forgot to mention that you were the one to find his fever first. You were so worried about him weren't you Ren-Ren," Rangiku teased Renji with Toshiro's nickname for him. Renji blushed as the others just laughed. Renji was going to kill Rangiku later, but Toshiro probably wouldn't let him.

"When did people start calling you Ren-Ren?" Ikkaku asked as he started to laugh. Renji blushed and turned away.

"Shut up!" Renji yelled embarrassed. The blush on his cheeks growing.

"It's a nickname Toshiro gave him," Rangiku chirped, enjoying teasing the red-head. Renji's face was now the same color as his hair as he looked down trying to hide his face.

"Aw, I bet you're a total push-over when it comes to that little captain," Yumichika cooed as he laughed. Renji realized he hadn't had anything to drink so he picked up his sake bowl and looked at it. He thought about it, and it turned out that he didn't want to drink. He wanted to stay sober so he could play with Toshiro when he got better. Renji sat his bowl down and stood up.

"We're you going Renji," Hisagi called to Renji. After Renji sat down his bowl everyone realized that they hadn't taken a drink either, that was odd. Renji turned to the group and he suddenly seemed so mature.

"I don't' want to drink, and I'm going back to take care of Toshiro. If I show up there drunk Toshiro might worry, and that would be bad for his health," Renji stated matter-of-factly with a serious look on his face. Everyone looked at their drinks and decided Renji was right. They stood up and followed Renji to Ukitake's house. Renji smiled, very proud of his still sober friends.

Renji, Hisagi, Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika walked into Ukitake's house. Renji and Rangiku both called, "We're back!" Rukia poked her head into the entrance way and put her figure to her lips. Everyone looked confused and Rukia motioned for them to follow her and they did, very curiously. They walked into the living room with all the futons laid out and Toshiro curled up in one of them. Ichigo and Ukitake waved at the visitors from either side of Toshiro's futon. The others walked up to Toshiro's futon and couldn't help but aw at what they saw.

Toshiro's cheeks were barely pink with a very low fever and his face was very smooth without any worry or care. His thumb was in his mouth and he was lightly sucking on it. Toshiro was also hugging his Chappy stuffed toy. Toshiro was on his side, and he actually looked like he was comfortable.

Rangiku went to the head of Toshiro's bed and planted herself there. She giggled at the sweet sight of her captain. She brushed a strand of hair out of his face and kissed his cheek lightly. Toshiro smiled at this and snuggled up against Chappy. Rangiku used all of the will power she had not to squeal.

They all sat around Toshiro and whispered for a while, until Toshiro started to squirm. Everyone got quiet and started to observe the small boy. Toshiro rolled on his stomach and stretched his arms out with a yawn. He got up rubbing his eyes, as the blanket rolled off his back. He weakly held unto his Chappy and looked around the room. His eyes fell upon the three visitors, and he suddenly woke up. His eyes shinned bright blue with delight, and he started to jump up and down on his futon. He flung himself into Hisagi's arms laughing.

Toshiro wasn't going to be bored this afternoon at all.

* * *

**Tada! See the next chapter to see if Toshiro's fever is gone completely. I think it is though. I really want to thank you all for reviewing, and please stop being mad that Toshiro got burned. I mean how many of you haven't accidentally gotten your hand burned on the stove. I have, and it does hurt, but Ichigo and they others will always be there to comfort the cutie we know as Toshiro.**

**Toshiro: I'm a cutie?**

**Ikkaku: Are you clueless at this age, kid?**

**Toshiro: I don't know (twirls around cutely).**

**Nikki and all the other girls in Bleach: Ahhhh! He's so cute! I love you Lil' Shiro!**

**Toshiro :( makes a heart with his hands and puts it on his chest) I love you too.**

**Girls: (faint from cuteness)**

**Toshiro: Are they okay?**

**Ichigo: Who knows?**

**Everyone who is still conscious: Bye ya'll, keep reading, please!**


	10. Chapter 10: Real Men and Water Guns

****

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything…

**READ: Hey, ya'll! I think I'll put in a new character in the next chapter. In this one I'm going to have fun with Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Hisagi. Let's see if they can handle it. I hope you guys like it; some of you are still saying a couple of hurtful things. But I need to know about it so I guess its okay. I thank chibi-tachio for this wonderful idea, thank you! If any of you have ideas for anything you want to happen in the story let me know. Anyway, no one reads this part so to the story! My first double-digit chapter!

* * *

**Toshiro's Outer Child

Chapter 10: Real Men and Water Guns

Hisagi was staring down at the giggling Toshiro. Toshiro's body was lightly vibrating to the soft rhythm of his sweet laughter, his smile was indescribable. All they knew was that it was pure beauty and innocence. The giggles melted in everyone's ears, creating a smile of pure joy on their faces. Even Ikkaku had to give into the command of a warm, friendly smile tugging as his lips.

Last time Hisagi had seen Toshiro he was saying good-bye from the kitchen. Toshiro had been throwing a small fit. He had been whining and running around making light tapping noises as his foot steps ran along the white-tiled kitchen floor. His whines had been quiet cute, his high voice was making up reasons why they couldn't go. This had caused a few of the soul reapers to shake with laughter. They had never seen _the _Toshiro Hitsugaya throw a temper tantrum. Rukia had luckily caught it all on camera, even the part of Toshiro attempting to block the soul reapers way. He had spread out his arms, his beautiful aqua eyes gleamed with seriousness, as he stated in his serious voice that they weren't going anywhere. Ichigo then picked up the boy, causing him to squeak in surprise. Ichigo put Toshiro on his shoulders, and then he proceeded to run around the kitchen, his footsteps much louder as they made contact with the floor. The other soul reapers quickly left, giggling lightly as they recalled how Toshiro was so cute and innocent. What a change, Hisagi had though through his light laughter.

Hisagi suddenly had a bright idea; you could practically see the light bulb go off above his head. He had looked down at Toshiro's small body with a grin of pure joy spread across his face. Toshiro had stopped his little giggling fit and looked up at Hisagi with those glowing aqua eyes he was lucky enough to call his own. Toshiro's eyes seemed to be a deep pool of innocence and dreams, showing that Toshiro truly was a child.

Toshiro was confused by Hisagi's strange smile. The smile seemed to linger with an unspoken plan to make the small boy smile. Hisagi's eyes were filled with glee and excitement; this was going to get very interesting. Toshiro's head tilted to the right with his innocent confusion, little question marks flying around his soft white locks. Hisagi decided to play with the boy now. After all, this wouldn't last forever.

Hisagi lay down on his back, and held Toshiro by his under arms. Toshiro was giggling wildly because this happened to be his strongest tickle spot. Toshiro's giggles were as sweet as chocolate and melted in the air around him. As Toshiro was having his giggling fit Hisagi brought his legs up, knees to his chest, and put his stocking feet on Toshiro's stomach. He pushed Toshiro a little bit in the air while now holding onto his frail hands. Hisagi was playing airplane! Toshiro got quiet, not knowing what was going on; then Toshiro felt as if his body was floating, and started to have yet another sweet giggle fit. Hisagi started laughing too, his laughter boomed through out the room in an enjoyable tune. He enjoyed seeing this icy captain smile, not to mention hearing him saying cute things like," I can fly!" and "Higher, Hisey, higher!"

Hisagi smiled a grin trumpet victory. Thought smile of pure joy sent friendly, gentle waves around the room, making everyone smile with joy. He had scored himself a nickname.

"Who knew you were good with kids," Ikkaku stated with a grin, and that grin seemed to be mocking Hisagi even though he was in a good mood. Ikkaku was trying to get Hisagi's attention, but it didn't seem to be working. Ikkaku didn't like to be left out of all the fun; he HATED being the third wheel. Ikkaku sat there getting anxious. He got a small scowl on his face and stared longingly at the two giggling soul reapers. He was also a bit confused on how a game like that would be so fun. To be honest he didn't see the point of playing this game, instead, Toshiro should be seeing if he still has the same powers he did before.

Hisagi and Toshiro were just in their own little world laughing and playing airplane, Hisagi making sound effects every once and a while. This caused Toshiro to yell "Wheeeee!" as he pretended to fly through the air. Ikkaku's loneliness had grown, even though there were people surrounding him. Ikkaku noted that this people were lightly vibrating with giggles and chuckles. What in the world is so funny about Toshiro playing? Ikkaku thought. He decided he was going to get the two playing's attention now.

"Hey, Toshiro, Hisagi?" asked Ikkaku quite loudly, finally getting the attention of the two. Toshiro and Hisagi looked over at Ikkaku with looks of confusion on their faces. Toshiro was still smiling that adorable little smile and tilted his head to the left; Rukia got a quick picture of this. Rangiku awed at her sweet little captain, and so did Ukitake. Toshiro was just to dang cute!

Hisagi's look of confusion was much different. He looked quite annoyed because he was finally having a good time with the ice captain. Before the change Toshiro had thought Hisagi was just a mentally drunkard, but now he thought of him as a close friend. Hisagi never wanted to see that uptight captain again. Toshiro seemed much more healthier when he was more relaxed; when he was up tight he got close to getting sick so many times. These thoughts made Hisagi even more annoyed.

"What is it?" Hisagi asked; his head was upside down looking at Ikkaku. Ikkaku made an angry face at the annoyed look Hisagi was giving him. Ikkaku was angry because Hisagi thought he could keep Toshiro all to himself, and Ikkaku really wanted to spend sometime with Toshiro. Even though it wasn't tough at all to want to play with a toddler, but he didn't care.

The staring contest between Ikkaku and Hisagi continued, allowing a tense energy to flow around them. Toshiro looked as if he was getting awfully bored. He made a pouting face at Hisagi and Ikkaku; he wanted them to play with him. Toshiro's face became more in more pout like. His bottom lip was sticking out in the out most adorable way, his puppy-dog eyes were looking longingly at the two holding a staring contest, and his cheeks were tinted a little pink. Not from the fever though, Toshiro was able to control his blush, so he made it so he looked like he still had a fever.

Toshiro started to squirm as he made slight whimpering sounds, but the two didn't notice him at all as the staring contest went on. The tense air was also making Toshiro uncomfortable; he didn't like feeling this way. He liked it better when everyone was smiling and being friends. He squirmed some more.

As Toshiro was squirming Hisagi was having trouble keeping the small boy up. Hisagi didn't want to be the one to give in first, so he made a big mistake. He tuned out Toshiro completely. Toshiro continued to squirm and as he made pouting noises; Hisagi lost hold of Toshiro's small frame.

Toshiro's light body came crashing down and he landed hard on Hisagi's chest, knocking the breath out of the older. The hard thump echoed through the room as everyone winced. That sounded like it hurt. Toshiro slid off Hisagi's chest and was now sitting on the floor. His knees were in front of him, and his feet were next to his hips. Toshiro's hands were between the spaces in his legs as he seemed to be processing what had happened.

He looked sheepishly at Hisagi's pain filled face. Hisagi's face was twisted with pain as he held the spot on his chest where Toshiro had hit him like a missile. Toshiro looked guiltily at that nice person, and the surrounding soul reapers saw small tears well up in his big blue eyes. His bottom lip began to quiver and he started to make small sobbing noises that seemed to echo through the small room.

Hisagi quickly sat up, scaring Toshiro slightly, and looked down at the boy. Toshiro looked so defenseless and adorable; thank God Rukia got a picture of it. The tears were thankfully still in his eyes; Hisagi decided to stop them before they spilt over his clear, smooth cheeks. Hisagi was about to say something to Toshiro, but the little captain beat him to it.

"Are you hurt, Hisagi?" Toshiro asked clearly guilty," I'm sorry." Hisagi caught his breath and if it was any other person he would have yelled, 'Yeah it hurt! Why do you think I was having trouble breathing? Oh, that's right, you fell on me!' But, Hisagi couldn't yell at such a sweet face. Toshiro's sweet eyes instantly got Hisagi wrapped around Toshiro's little finger. Toshiro's soft lips were in a frown quivering still and his eyes were still filled with tears. No one had ever seen this small boy so guilty before. It was quite strange to hear him apologize, but the words drifted in the air and seemed to melt against everyone's skin. Hisagi was shocked that he even wanted to yell at all.

Hisagi waved it off. "Nah, I'm not hurt," Hisagi reasserted the small boy," But you need to be more careful, okay?" Toshiro's sweet lips broke out into a childish smile that fit perfectly on his smooth skin; his tears seemed to disappear to leave his eyes shinning bright. The shine in Toshiro's eyes seemed to brighten the room as the mood lifted to leave everyone feeling light. Hisagi saw Toshiro's sudden change in appearance and grinned in his victory. He felt strange warmth in his heart that he didn't understand. Then it all made sense, he actually cared for this small boy like a big brother cares for him little brother.

Toshiro jumped to his feet with amazing grace as he chirped in the cutest voice possible," Okkie-dokey, Hisey!" Toshiro saying those words seemed so cute, so adorable that everyone burst into a light laughter. The laughter seemed to grasp any bad mood and shove it out the door. Toshiro's laughter was the best though. His small chest vibrated with the sweet noises escaping his throat and out in the open. His smile was stretched wide on his face making him look awfully young, and his eyes were shut in delight as he laughed. Everyone wanted to trap that laughter in a jar, so whenever they were sad they could open the jar and allow the laughter to erase all the bad feelings away. Then again, Rukia's video camera was capturing the sweet sound and sweet sight.

"Besides," Hisagi stated, making everyone calm down as they reverted their attention to him," We wouldn't want you getting hurt again." As Hisagi said this he curved his back so he was hovering over Toshiro's small frame; Toshiro had laid down on his back allowing Hisagi to tower over him. Hisagi grinned as Toshiro smiled, and pulled Toshiro's injured left leg and right arm in the air with ease, tickling Toshiro slightly. Toshiro was giggling as Hisagi held two of his limbs in the air. His sweet giggles continued to make the surrounding people smile with warm hearts. "If you cried so much with these two little injures I don't want to see what happens when you play like a real man," Hisagi teased. He was wearing a mocking grin and teasing eyes, he was clearly enjoying this. But, his actins received a pouting frown from Toshiro's lips as he squirmed out of Hisagi's grasp.

Hisagi laughed at how weak this captain was now, and he let go of Toshiro's two injured limbs. Toshiro jumped to his feet and started to protest at the statement Hisagi had said not five seconds ago," I am too a weal man." Everyone had started to giggle because Toshiro had mispronounced "real" and got an adorable, pouting look on his face. Toshiro then proceeded to puff up his small chest and show off his nonexistent arm muscles. Toshiro also stood on his tippy-toes for more effect. The girls squealed in delight and ran over to hug him. "See," Toshiro stated with a grin as the girls held on to his neck lightly," I've got two girlfriends and you got none!" The girls giggled and both kissed Toshiro's cheeks at the same time. To prove that the two girls were his "girlfriends" he turned to kiss Rukia on her right cheek, and then he turned to his right and kissed Rangiku on her right cheek. Both girls were speechless at first, but then they grinned and started to back up Toshiro in his childish protest.

Rangiku looked at Hisagi with a grin as she sat to the right of Toshiro, facing Hisagi with her legs up in an upside down "v". Rukia grinned as well and sat to the left of Toshiro in the same position (she had handed her video camera to Ichigo a few minutes ago). Toshiro had his arms crossed in front of his puffed up chest, and a grin of pure mockery painted beautifully on his innocent face. They looked like some kind of small gang; all they were missing was leather clothes and sunglasses.

Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Hisagi stared dumbfounded at the three in front of them. Ichigo, Renji, and Ukitake on the other hand were laughing their heads off. Their laughs boomed through the room, making Toshiro smile childishly. Toshiro thought that acting tough was making them laugh, so he decided to continue the tough guy act. He didn't know what else to do, until a thought popped into his head.

Toshiro's sweet, innocent smile twisted into an evil grin. His eyes seemed to be laughing at how much fun this was going to be. Toshiro even started to chuckle! That chuckle sent chills down all the men's spines, but the girls just started to laugh too. What in the world was going on?! Their question was soon answered as Toshiro raised his hand and pointed at all the boys in front of him.

"How about we play a game?" Toshiro asked with the evil grin on his face. 'That was it?' the boys all thought,' He just wants to play a game?' Toshiro's grin grew wider; he looked like a little devil with that creepy grin on his face. Maybe he and Gin were related…Nah.

"Okay," Ikkaku agreed with an equally evil smile," What game do you want to play?" Oh, how Ikkaku was going to regret that answer. Toshiro's chuckles grew a little louder, the chilling noise seeped into the soul reapers ears, scaring them a little bit more. What the hell was so funny?!

Toshiro calmed down and stood there for a few seconds. Everyone got confused at how quiet and still he was being. The small boy was just standing there with no expression at all. They all stared at him with confused expressions, waiting for him to do something. Toshiro looked so small standing there next to Rukia and Rangiku. He was smaller than Rukia when she was sitting down!

Suddenly Toshiro grinned and bolted out of the room at top speed. His hair was having trouble going back to its original position, and his smile was bright and lighted up the whole room. But, then he was gone. Everyone just stared stupidly at the door Toshiro had run out of; then they started to here a bunch of rummaging noises. They heard him say thing like," Where is it?" and "It has to be here somewheres." Everyone made eye contact with each other with a longing look on all of their faces. They all nodded at each other and darted out of the room to Toshiro.

They opened the door with all the noises at the other side, but before they opened the white, sliding door they heard Toshiro yell, "Ah-ha!" in a very happy voice. Once they had the door open they saw Toshiro standing in the middle of a surprisingly clean room, a smile of pure joy on his face. He had clearly found what he had been looking for, and the others didn't know if they should be happy or terrified. But then they noticed the items surrounding Toshiro: water guns.

"Ah, sweet!" Ichigo called as they all grinned and went to grab a gun. Rangiku, Rukia, Yumichika, and Ukitake got small pistol ones, while Renji, Ichigo, Ikkaku, and Hisagi grabbed medium-sized ones. They turned to Toshiro to see which gun he had received, but he was gone. They all looked a little worried around the room, but he wasn't there. "Toshiro," Ichigo called to the small trouble-maker," where are you?"

"Outside!" Toshiro called from the front of Ukitake's house. They could hear his voice motioning them to hurry outside, so they did. Their feet made small thumbing noises on the ground as they headed to the front of the house. They made it outside and allowed the warmth of the sun's rays to reach their skin. The sun was gentle, but warm. It was the perfect weather on a nice spring day. A light wind blew by, weaving through everyone's hair (except Ikkaku) and their clothes. It was the perfect weather for a water gun fight.

Rangiku got this sweet, friendly smile on her face and bent over to look Toshiro in the eyes. "So what water gun did you get Toshiro, or are you not going to play?" Rangiku asked sweetly. Her voice was welcoming, and Toshiro enjoyed how sweet this woman was. He smiled a sweet childish smile and closed his aqua eyes. He was playing alright. Everyone noticed that his hands were behind his back, holding something. Toshiro, still smiling sweetly, pulled out a gun at least two-thirds his size. It was a freaking bazooka! He was still smiling sweetly and tilted his head to the left with innocence. Everyone sweat dropped, frozen in place. This was going to be murder!

Renji thought that no one was watching, so he shot Ichigo in the back of the head. The water shinned in the air as it made contact with Ichigo's bright orange hair. Ichigo's head went a little bit forward from the impact and the water trickled down his neck and back. The water felt good against his skin, but he was mad that he let Renji had hit him so easily. Ikkaku and Renji started laughing a little bit too loudly.

"Pwahahaha! Ichigo you're so weak!" Ikkaku yelled while his laughs carried through the soul society.

"Honestly, Ichigo, you should have seen that coming! Hahahaha!" Renji laughed as he made fun of a now fuming Ichigo. You could see steam coming off of Ichigo's head as his cheeks grew red with embarrassment and anger. Ichigo was about to shoot Renji back, but something beat him too it. Water suddenly went flying at both Renji and Ikkaku, knocking both of the men down in the process. Once the two weren't hidden by the water they were on the floor coughing. Renji was on all fours facing the ground coughing, and Ikkaku was sitting on the ground holding his head as if it hurt. They were soaking wet. Renji's hair was lying down against his head, and both of their clothes hung tight on their bodies. They looked over to the right of Ichigo, along with everyone else, to see a giggling Toshiro.

Toshiro's chest was lightly raising and falling at the speed of his sweet giggles. His smile made the day seem so much better, and the sound echoed through the soul society. This made some soul reapers curious of what was going on. Kempachi had heard the screams of Ikkaku and Renji and then laughing, so he and Yachiru were quickly on there way.

"I got you," Toshiro giggled as he looked at the two soaked figures on the ground. Renji and Ikkaku picked them selves off the ground and everyone got really quiet. Then the water war began. The water sparkled in the air as it flew this way and that. Everyone laughed and played, and a few bystanders had sat on the side and cheered them on. Then everyone felt a strong, yet familiar, spiritual pressure approach them. It was forceful and energizing, and it made Toshiro, Ikkaku, and Yumichika smile with joy. It was Kempachi!

"Hey guys!" Yachiru called from Kempachi's left shoulder," What are you doing?" Toshiro held up his bazooka as high as it would go and smiled with glee.

"We're pwaying with water guns," Toshiro called sweetly," Do you wanna pway too?" Toshiro stretched out his thin arms to give Kempachi the gun. Kempachi took it and examined it, and then he smiled evilly and looked at the others. They looked pretty scared, but Ukitake just smiled back. Yachiru jumped down next to Toshiro, her feet making a small tap as she made contact with the ground.

"Can I and Yachiru are gonna go get more water guns?" Toshiro asked Ukitake with complete innocence masking his true motives. Ukitake nodded at the cutie and watched them run inside the house, their feet making light noises as they ran across the wood of the house. Once the two were completely out of site the water war started again, although it was much crazier. Kempachi was going crazy and shooting people left and right. He even hit some of the by passers on accident. Everyone thanked God he wasn't the one taking care of Toshiro.

The war went on for a few more minutes until they heard a small scream from Toshiro and Yachiru, the sounds echoing through the Seireitei. "Everyone come quickly," the two called from behind the house," there's something moving back here and it looks funny!" Everyone dropped there guns, BIG mistake, and ran to the back of Ukitake's house. Their feet were hitting the ground hard, and their clothes and hair were trying to keep up with them.

They stopped at the back of the building to see Toshiro and Yachiru grinning wildly. They all paled as they saw what they were holding. They were holding a giant hose pointed strait at them. The hose was green and they couldn't see where it connected, and Toshiro and Yachiru started to laugh. Their chests were vibrating in sync with the sweet music escaping their throats. "Bye-bye!" the two called as they turned the hose on. The hose made a slight hissing noise, and in the blink of an eye Toshiro's babysitters were soaked to the bone. Kempachi was able to get hold of the hose and turned it on Yachiru and Toshiro, before he turned it off. Once the water was done flying through the air everyone was on the floor. They all looked at each other and then started to laugh.

They all had a little bit of mud on their clothes, and grass was clinging to the water on their skin. Renji also had a flower stuck in his hair! The laughs continued for a long while as Toshiro picked the flower out of Renji's ponytail. 'How was his hair still in a ponytail?' everyone wondered, but they quickly waved it off. Rangiku knew they all needed a bath, but she didn't want it to be at Ukitake's house this time.

"How about we go to a public bath to wash up?" Rangiku suggested smiling," It could be a lot of fun." Everyone looked at each other and then grinned, it did sound like fun.

"Sounds good to me," Ikkaku agreed.

"I'll go," Yumichika nodded.

"Come on guys, lets go," Renji started to walk in the direction of the bath house, not waiting for the other answers. Toshiro skipped over to Renji and tugged at the bottom of his kimono. Renji stopped in his tracks and looked down at Toshiro with a confused expression. Toshiro was giving Renji the puppy-dog look. Complete with the big aqua eyes, and his bottom lip sticking out. Toshiro didn't even have to say anything, he just reached up with his hands and Renji instantly got the message. Renji smiled like a big brother and took Toshiro into his arms. Toshiro smiled and leaned onto Renji's shoulder. He was tired from all the fun he had, and he was ready to take a bath and get in bed.

Rukia took out her video camera and zoomed in on Renji and Toshiro. Renji's right arm was under Toshiro keeping him up, and his left arm was wrapped around his back keeping him close to his chest. Toshiro's arms were around Renji's neck as his head was nestled in the area between Renji's shoulder and neck. Toshiro's legs were hanging limply, his left at Renji's hip, and his right in front of Renji. Rukia and the others awed, causing Renji to blush. How was it so easy for Toshiro to get what he wanted at this age? Oh, that's right, he was completely adorable.

They all headed for the bath house, Toshiro had gotten a quick nap on the way there, and was ready to play by they time the bath house was in view.

* * *

**PLEASE READ THIS I KNOW YOU DON'T WANT TO, BUT PLEASE READ:**

**Yeah, baby! All done with the tenth chapter. Hey did you know that someone is plagiarizing this story. If you go to Google and look up "Toshiro's Outer Child" they have some matches from .com, and they say that they wrote it! Can you believe it?! Dani213 stopped it at Chapter 7 and made the WORST ending ever, and if you think this person is stupid send me a message or review. I'm mad at this person.**

**Toshiro: Yeah we're mad!**

**Ichigo: Stupid bit**, shouldn't have done that!  
**

**Nikki: ICHIGO! Don't curse in front of Toshiro! Go stand in the corner and think about what you have done!**

**Ichigo: Fine (walks to corner).**

**Toshiro: Dani213, that was a no-no and I'm mad at you! We aren't friends any more!**

**Dani213: WHAT, NOOO!**

**Nikki: There you are (kills Dani213)!**

**Toshiro: Yeah!**

**Ikkaku: Aw, I wanted to kill her…**

**Nikki: Now that that's over with let's say bye.**

**Everyone (with Ichigo in the corner pouting, and Dani213 under Nikki's foot): Later, Alligators! **


	11. Chapter 11: Public Splashes

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OKAY, STOP HOUNDING ME!**

**Hello all of my readers! I love you all for reading this much, so thank you very much! Okay, here's the news: Dani213 and I are buddies now, so let's all be friends okay! No more mad faces, okay? Toshi doesn't like it! Now on to the story, so go on and read!**

**P.S. This chapter is bad; I didn't do a good job. Got lazy…

* * *

**Toshiro's Outer Child

Chapter 11: Public Splashes

The whole group (Toshiro, Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, Rangiku, Ukitake, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hisagi, Kempachi, and Yachiru) walked up to the public bathhouse. Their feet making little taps against the concrete. The little taps were the only noises surrounding them, but it was peaceful. The setting sun shined brightly against everyone's skin, making them glow a light gold color. The color in the sky was a breathtaking pink, and the clouds seemed to glow gold. The exposing heavens could not be described in words other than pure beauty.

Toshiro had taken a quick, peaceful, nap in Renji's arms and was starting to come around when the bath house was in view. His aquamarine eyes were opening, but closed quickly. The sun was shining brightly in his eyes, so he had to blink a few times before he could see with his beautiful eyes. His big orbs scanned the area around him; his eyes shinned in the sun light. His white hair sparkled from the water, but it looked like freshly fallen snow, shining in the morning sun. Toshiro suddenly became awake and sat up in Renji's arms, looking around more. He was a curious being in this state, no one could deny that.

All eyes seemed to be glued on the small captain. He blinked a few times and smiled at the people around him. Ichigo was the first to break the peaceful silence, "Hello, Toshi," Ichigo spoke in a sweet voice that fluttered through the sir around them," did you have a good nap?" Ichigo's words were sweet and welcoming, everyone was still trying to get used to this kind Ichigo. Rukia's camera zoomed in on the three. Renji was still carrying Toshiro, Toshiro's hands were holding on to Renji's right shoulder looking back at Ichigo with curious, innocent eyes, and Ichigo was walking behind Renji looking at Toshiro with a smile and a peaceful expression. Rukia noted how young Ichigo looked when he wasn't scowling.

His smile was welcoming and fit perfectly upon his soft lips. His eyes were carefully holding the gaze of Toshiro's eyes. Ichigo's eyes were a deep, caring brown and made his eyes look slightly bigger. His brow was smoothed out in a peaceful manner, and he seemed to look the part of an angel. He also had to bend his back a little bit to look Toshiro strait on.

Toshiro's hyper head gave a quick nod as he chirped out," Yep! Hey, Ichi, wanna know what I dweamed 'bout?" Ichigo chuckled at the fact that Toshiro was talking like a baby. But, his sweet words flowed like the breeze around them, sending a good feeling into everyone's spirit. Renji was also laughing as they walked in front of the bath house. Toshiro noticed this and whispered in the sweetest voice," I'll tell you guys later."

It was closed today, but the hostess was still sitting there, waiting for costumers. The girl's hair was a light brown and tied up in a high ponytail that reached the top of her neck. Ichigo assumed that it was still opened for captains and lieutenants. Renji walked up to the woman, who was wearing a smile that seemed to be painted on and not true. She seemed to glow of happiness. Everyone waited behind Renji as he told the women how many people they had. Everyone giggled because Renji had to turn around and count everyone, but Toshiro was faster and didn't forget to count himself and Renji. He had to hold down his childish laugh because Renji had actually done that.

"We have three girls and eight boys!" Toshiro chirped before Renji was done counting. Renji's finger hanged in the air as if he didn't know what to do. The hostess started to giggle, and this caused a blush to rise up in his cheeks. He whipped around to the hostess and hung his head with an embarrassed shame. He let out a sigh as everyone had a good laugh, but Toshiro patted his head. Renji nodded his head, too embarrassed to speak. The young girl held down her giggles and spoke.

"Girls on your left, and boys on your right," she said with a true smile. She looked much better with a true smile. Everyone thanked the young girl and went there separate ways. The girls gave Toshiro a quick hug, to Toshiro's enjoyment, before the left. Toshiro gave them a smile and wave before them too, disappeared into the bath house.

The boys went into the locker room to change. Everyone got a locker, but Toshiro shared one with Ichigo. The boys started to undress themselves, but Toshiro seemed to be having some problems. He tried to pull his shirt above his head, but it got stuck. He started to run around the room, bumping into all the people around him. Ichigo laughed and started to help the small boy undress. He got Toshiro's shirt off and Toshiro started to pout.

"Ichi," Toshiro protested," I can do it me self. I don't need hewlp!" Ichigo chuckled at his language and finished getting undressing himself. Once everyone was in a towel they started to watch Toshiro. All eyes were glued to the small boy as he was having trouble getting his socks off. No one helped him, they just watched with big grins. Toshiro was literally hopping all over the place. He was about to get the first sock off when he fell to the floor with a soft thump. It didn't hurt him but he was having trouble getting up. The only reason for that was that he didn't let go of his small sock. He was wriggling around and struggling to stand up until he just sat down on the floor. Suddenly, everyone was aware of the growing silence around them.

Toshiro looked up at Ichigo with innocent, whining aqua eyes. He stuck his foot up in the air as he lay on the ground and piped," Ichi, help!" Ichigo had laughed at how the small boy had given up and walked over to the small boy. Ichigo had helped Toshiro undress, and got him to put is towel on. With that they finally headed to the baths.

Toshiro had picked an area next to Ichigo and Hisagi stating he could clean himself. Everyone smiled at the small boy, and they all went to go wash themselves off. Toshiro had started to shampoo his hair. He put a drop of the shampoo in his hand the size of a quarter and started to scrub his hair. He was scrubbing very fast and hadn't realized the soap that was slipping down his face. The little line of white bubbles had made its way into Toshiro's left eye, earning a squeak from the small boy. Ichigo had stopped washing his own hair and looked at Toshiro. He looked so small.

Toshiro was sitting on a stool that was a bit too big for him, and when he tried to rub the soap out of his eyes it gave him a look of innocence. Ichigo made a low chuckle that disappeared into the conversations of the people around him. No one had really paid attention to Toshiro's squeak and kept talking. They were talking about work, about their divisions, and about Toshiro. Ichigo looked at Toshiro with a smile that could be compared to a big brother smiling at his younger brother. Actually, that's exactly what it was.

Ichigo spoke in a tone that was sweet and friendly," Toshiro?" Toshiro jumped lightly and looked at Ichigo. He closed his left eye to get rid of the light sting. Toshiro smiled a little nervously and tried to cover his little mistake.

"Y-yeah, Ichi? What is it?" Toshiro asked stumbling a bit. Toshiro blushed a little from the fact that Ichigo had seen what had happened. He looked at Ichigo with a fake look of curiousness. Ichigo saw this and noted what a good actor Toshiro was. Ichigo smiled, Toshiro was just too innocent.

"Toshiro, do you want me to help you wash off?" Ichigo asked with a slight hint of mockery. Toshiro didn't catch this though and just looked at the ground, hanging his head. Toshiro nodded slightly and Ichigo got up to more his stool behind Toshiro. Toshiro turned his small head a bit to face Ichigo, a small blush on his cheeks. It was from slight embarrassment, but mostly from the heat.

"Sworry for makin' you do this Ichi," Toshiro apologized. That sweet voice hit Ichigo pretty hard and he smiled in return. So, Ichigo thought, Toshiro is the type to apologize for even little things like this. Ichigo smiled and raffled Toshiro's hair, it still had soap and was very damp, but Ichigo didn't mind. He had to wash his hair anyway. Ichigo flashed Toshiro a big grin. His grin seemed to shin, brightening his whole face.

"Don't worry about it Toshi," Ichigo smiled. He liked the nickname "Toshi" better than "Lil' Shiro". He thought that Toshi sounded a bit tougher, which earned a smile from Toshiro every time. Toshiro turned to face the mirror in front of him as Ichigo finished washing him off. It didn't take Ichigo long at all, considering how small Toshiro was. Ichigo got Toshiro completely clean and Toshiro ended up smelling like soup and water.

Ichigo raffled Toshiro's hair, causing his white hair to stick up a bit, "Okay little man, you're all done." Toshiro nodded and walked over to the tubs and sat down, Ukitake, Kempachi, Renji, Ikkaku, and Hisagi were already done. Yumichika was still washing himself, insisting that he had to be perfectly clean, and Ichigo was washing Toshiro so he wasn't done yet either.

As Ichigo was washing himself he sighed in relief. Not only did Toshiro behave himself while being washed, but the grass and mud had come out of his hair quite easily. Once Ichigo was done he slipped into one of the tubs with a sigh. He had noticed that Toshiro would jump from tub to tub, as he played some water game. Yumichika had finally finished and slipped in too. Everyone sighed at the feeling of the warm water brushing against their skin. It felt warm like a summer day at the beach. It was quiet and peaceful, until Toshiro got bored with the tub he was in.

The water made small splashing noises as he pushed himself out of the tub and walked over to Ichigo's tub. "Hi, Ichi!" he chirped. Toshiro stood outside the tub behind Ichigo. Ichigo turned around, making small splashing noises, to see Toshiro's eyes about an inch away from his face. Toshiro was wearing the biggest smile he had, he was clearly enjoying himself. Then, Ichigo noticed something. Toshiro was standing. Ichigo was sitting down in the tub, face to face with a standing Toshiro. Was he really the short? Wait, Toshiro was standing on a stool. Yep, Toshiro really was that short.

"Hey, Toshi, what are you doing?" Ichigo asked with that big brother smile on his face. Toshiro responded with the biggest, mischievous grin Ichigo had ever seen. Ichigo paled, Toshiro wouldn't dare. Toshiro stood on the edge of the tub. This earned curious glances from everyone. Ichigo tried to grab Toshiro but was too slow.

"Cannonball!" Toshiro yelled as he jumped into the water. He was small so he only splashed the people in that one tub. Toshiro's small head popped up out of the water with his hair glued to his face and neck from the water. His aqua eyes were bright and cheerful. His smile was big and happy, and it was a face you just couldn't get mad at. Everyone started laughing. The sweet laughter boomed through the room and seemed to lift any bad mood away.

Toshiro doggy paddled over to Ichigo, it wasn't a surprise seeing as he was so small. Ichigo regained control of his laughter and looked at Toshiro. Ichigo spook in a voice that couldn't be taken any other way than pure happiness and care. "Are you having fun Toshi?" Ichigo asked using Toshiro's nickname. Ichigo was glad that he didn't have to worry about calling him Captain Hitsugaya anymore.

Toshiro's hyper head gave a quick nod, sending water everywhere," Yep!" Toshiro's big aqua eyes burned through Ichigo's soul as he stared at him. Toshiro's soft lips were in a straight thin line, and his face showed no emotion at all. To be honest, it was creeping everyone out. Toshiro hasn't shown an emotion like that since way before the accident. Ichigo tensed up, not knowing what to do under that gaze. He moved around a bit, fidgeting, but it didn't help.

"Toshiro," Ichigo asked," You okay there buddy?" Right as Ichigo finished his question, Toshiro got the biggest grin on his face. The smile fit the child so well, as his eyes seemed to be laughing ocean. Toshiro raised his hands high in the air, and brought them down in one big splash. Toshiro giggled as he looked at Ichigo. Ichigo looked as if he was in shock and restraint. Ichigo knew he had to be an adult around this kid, but he gave into the temptation anyway. He cupped his right hand and hit the water diagonally, getting Toshiro with a lot of the water.

Suddenly, a splash fight arose between Ichigo and Toshiro. Toshiro observed Ichigo and quickly learned his trick, but his hands were small so it wasn't that bad for Ichigo. Everyone stared wide eyed at Ichigo, even though he had been a softy since Toshiro's transformation; they had never seen him jump into the fun first. They all just sat there letting the shock take over them. Hisagi was the first to come around.

"Guys, shouldn't we be getting out now?" Hisagi asked the two playing around. Instead of splashing Hisagi like everyone expected, Toshi jumped out of the tub and started to shout with a smile on his face.

"Last one to the locker room is a rotten egg!" Toshi cried as he darted for the locker room. Before anyone was able to step out of the tub Toshiro was laughing from the locker room. "I win!" He giggled. His sweet giggles made everyone smile. Why, oh why, couldn't Toshiro act like this at his normal age?

Suddenly everyone tensed up, and they all made eye contact with each other. Everyone started to give a nervous laugh, and then they all sprinted to the locker room. Toshiro somehow managed to crawl onto of the entire locker column and was watching all of the boys with a grin. He was clearly having fun. Ukitake ended up losing, but Toshiro gave him a big, warming smile. That smile came from the coldest captain alive, but it seemed to melt everyone's heart. Even, Kempachi gave a small smile.

Ichigo suddenly realized how high Toshiro was, and got a bit worried. He looked at Toshiro a serious face, confusing the small boy. Toshiro tilted his head to the right with a confused frown. His brow was furrowed in confusion, and his white locks fell a bit to the right. He looked quiet cute. Ichigo noted that he somehow got his pants on, but he didn't have his shirt or socks. His knees were up too his chest, as he held onto his knees. Toshiro was well-balanced on his feet.

"Toshiro, come on, get down," Ichigo said as he reached out for the small boy. Toshiro leaned forward a bit to Ichigo, but ended up slipping on the small puddle of water he had made. Toshiro made a light squeak as his light body fell into Ichigo's out stretched arms. Ichigo closed his arms around Toshiro's small frame, and sighed in relief, along with everyone else. Toshiro was safe.

Ichigo walked over to his locker as everyone started to get dressed. Ichigo put his clothes on as Toshiro dried off and drank a bottle of milk. Toshiro was sitting on a small bench in only his pants in a big towel on his head. The towel exposed his face, but hid his sides and back by its large size. Toshiro was kicking his small legs off the edge of the bench. One leg would go up, and then back down, and then he'd do the same with the other. He held the glass bottle with both hands, and tilted it slightly so the cool milk could rush down his throat. His aqua eyes watched the milk in the bottle as it disappeared. Ichigo smiled at his innocence. Ichigo grabbed the small water proof camera and took a quick picture of Toshiro. But that small picture couldn't compare to the innocence that constantly surrounded the small boy.

Ichigo finished getting dressed along with everyone else. "Hey, Toshiro, come over here will you?" Ichigo called for the small boy, "I have to get you dressed." Toshiro looked at Ichigo holding the bottle in his lap with a smile on his face. Toshiro jumped off the bench and bounced over to Ichigo. The towel somehow stayed on his head, and he held the glass bottle held in his left hand. The towel dragged against the floor because of Toshiro's height. Toshiro hooked onto Ichigo's left leg, causing the older to chuckle. Ikkaku walked over to the two laughing boys, and sat down on the bench connected to the bottom of the locker column.

"Will you two hurry up?" Ikkaku ordered. He looked like he was getting impatient. He looked angry and it almost looked like he was pouting. Was Toshiro rubbing off on him?

"Hey, unlike you I have to help Toshiro get dressed," Ichigo huffed," so hold your horses and stop acting like a child." Ichigo continued with getting Toshiro's hair completely dry as he put the towel all the way over his head and rubbed the top of Toshiro's head. You could barely hear he's muffled giggles, but they were there. Ikkaku looked at Toshiro and then away. I am not getting involved, Ikkaku thought with a blush rising on his cheeks. He quickly left that small area. Ichigo chuckled and went back to dressing Toshiro.

Ichigo got his small frame dried off and started to put Toshiro's shirt on. Because it was a soul reaper outfit Ichigo was having difficulties putting it on his small frame, and that earned a giggle from the younger. Toshiro's sweet giggles filled Ichigo's ears and made its way into his mind. This way Ichigo would never forget the sweet sound. Ichigo blushed a bit from the troubles he had; Toshiro was soon dressed. Except for his socks, Ichigo laid Toshiro down on the bench and slipped Toshiro's socks on. They went on quiet easily, thanks to Toshiro helping Ichigo out. Toshiro flashed a bright smile at Ichigo and all the soul reapers headed out of the bathhouse.

"What took you guys so long?" Rukia huffed. She had a pouting face, but it vanished as soon as she saw the grinning Toshiro. She hopped over to him and took him out of Ichigo's arms. Rukia's face seemed to be so much happier with the small boy in her arms. She held the small boy to her chest, which allowed his white locks to tickle her chin. Rukia smiled down at the small boy, "So Toshiro, did you have a nice bath?" Rukia's smile was very caring as her luminous dark blue eyes gazed into the light blue eyes of Toshiro.

Toshiro smiled back at Rukia and gave his head a hyper nod," Yep! I had tons of fun!" With the last three words Toshiro shoved his hands up into the air like a child. Rukia giggled and sat Toshiro on the ground. She gazed at the sky and noticed that the sun was two-thirds under the horizon line. The sky was getting a dark blue; it looked the exact color of Rukia's glowing eyes. She turned to Ukitake and he nodded.

"Okay everybody," Ukitake called as he clasped his hands together," time for us all to go home." Toshiro looked at Ukitake with a pouting face, but he let out a big yawn as he rubbed his eyes. He nodded, too tired to argue and hooked onto Ukitake's pant legs. Ukitake let a fatherly smile escape his lips as he picked up the small boy. Everyone nodded and went their separate ways.

"Bye-bye, Toshi, maybe we can play tomorrow!" Yachiru called from Kempachi's left shoulder. Toshiro gave a small nod, which Yachiru was able to see under the street light. Yachiru gave Toshiro one last smile before turning forwards, as she disappeared into the shadows of the night.

Ukitake, Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, Rangiku, and Toshiro all headed to the house they had been staying at for the past day. Ukitake had the sleepy Toshiro wrapped up in his arms, but of course Toshiro didn't disagree. Rukia zoomed in on Toshiro's sweet face. His eyes were only half open and his mouth was in a lazy smile. Toshiro's skin was completely smooth without a care in the world. This caused the people around to smile.

They soon arrived at the house and walked into the living room. Ukitake walked into the bathroom so Toshiro could brush his teeth and go to the bathroom before bed. He brought out a small stool for Toshiro to stand on. Toshiro started to brush his teeth, and he allowed the toothpaste to lather up in his mouth. Toshiro noticed that Ukitake was still standing behind him. Toshiro gave a pouting expression, and motioned for Ukitake to leave. Ukitake gave a small nod and raffled Toshiro's hair before leaving.

Ukitake walked into the living room and saw everyone laying lazily in their futons. Ukitake smiled," Hi everyone, well don't you all look comfy." Ukitake sat in his own futon and flashed everyone his signature smile. It was full of life and happiness.

Renji smirked, "Well I sure am comfortable." With that Renji put his hands behind his head and laid down on his futon. Ukitake noticed something; everyone was already in their pajamas. How did they change so fast? Ukitake shrugged it off and decided just to sleep in his soul reaper robes. Everyone was in the same clothes they were in before, and it didn't really matter.

Soon, Toshiro came running in the room with his green pajamas on. He jumped into his futon, and proceeded to hide under the covers. This caused Rangiku to laugh at her captain's childishness. She looked under his covers and saw him in a crouching possession, as if he was a lion ready to pounce. Rukia smiled and asked in a sweet voice, "Toshiro are you tired yet?" Toshiro gave a small smile.

"Yeah, just a little," he said smiling. Then he got a look on his face that said an idea had just popped into his head. Everyone could practically see the light bulb go off above his head. He looked at Rangiku with puppy-dog eyes and allowed his bottom lip to slip out a bit. "Rangiku," Toshiro asked in a sweet, childish voice," can you tell me a bed-time story?"

Rangiku nodded with a smile and piped out, "Why don't we do a popcorn story? It's when we go from each person adding our own twist to the story." This earned a smile from Rukia, Toshiro, and Ukitake. Ichigo and Renji, however, looked a bit scared. This is either going to go really good, or really bad, Renji thought with a horrified expression.

* * *

**Hey ya'll! I'm sorry it took me so long to rite this chapter. I mean, a lot of stuff has been going on. Like, I'm going to a wedding later today! NOT MINE, my cousins, and I'm just going to be there. I don't have any cool role or anything. I was a flower girl at my Aunt Kelly's wedding and a Junior Bride's Maid at my Aunt Lisa's wedding. Anyway, the next chapter is going to be a bit short maybe, I might add what happens in the morning to make it longer. I love you all and thanks for all that you do to cheer me on!**

**Ichigo: Why am I like the big brother?**

**Nikki: Because you're not sensitive enough in the actual show and you're like my second favorite character.**

**Ichigo: SECOND?**

**Nikki: Yep, Toshiro's my first favorite, otherwise you would be the baby.**

**Ichigo: Suddenly being second isn't that bad anymore.**

**Everyone: See you when Nikki/I write the twelfth chapter! **


	12. Chapter 12: Bedtime Stories

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

**Hey ya'll. I know, I'm a bad updater. I've been chatting with my best friend on and we use my 2 year old Toshiro, regular Ichigo, her, and me. It's really fun! Again, I am SO sorry, but this chapter sucks, and I'll make the next one better….TO THE STORY! (Please vote on my poll)

* * *

**Toshiro's Outer Child

Chapter 12: Bedtime Stories

Toshiro's group of babysitters sat in a "U" shape around his futon. With Toshiro in the bed the people in counterclockwise order were: Ichigo, Ukitake, Rukia, Rangiku, and Renji. Toshiro looked at them with bright eyes. Oh, how Ukitake wished he had those curious, innocent eyes all the time. Ukitake took much attention to those eyes. Toshiro's eyes were a big, baby blue, and they skimmed the people around him. The eyes were filled with such happiness and love, and it almost made Ukitake cry. Why could this not be permanent?

Toshiro's small hand made its way to Renji's pajama sleeve. It was a velvet fabric, so Toshiro enjoyed tugging on it. Renji gave him a funny look of confusion. Renji raised an eyebrow and asked," What is it Toshiro?" Renji's frown couldn't help but turn into a soft smile as Toshiro stared at him with bright eyes. Toshiro's smile was cheerful and childish, melting Renji's stone heart. Renji's eyes softened as he looked at Toshiro, and his smile could be described as welcoming and caring.

Toshiro stared at Renji and smiled as he asked sweetly," Can you be the first one to start the story Ren-Ren?" Renji's face paled a bit. He wanted to stand up yell that he didn't want to be the first to start and storm out of the room, but he couldn't do that. Toshiro's eyes were big and bright, staring at Renji so sweetly it almost hurt Renji. Renji gulped a bit and looked at Toshiro with a nervous smile.

"S-Sure," Renji stuttered. Toshiro's face became more bright and cheerful, and Renji wanted to classify it as a new light. Toshiro sat back in his futon and grabbed the chappy bunny. Toshiro rubbed the toy against his face; this caused Renji to let a soft smile spread across his face again. Toshiro stopped cuddling the bunny and looked at Renji excitedly. Renji looked a bit worried on what story he was going to tell. Renji searched his mind and found one. A grin spread across his face. Renji had complete confidence in himself.

Renji cleared his voice," Once upon a time there was a little boy with snow white hair, and this was no ordinary boy. No, he was a prince, a knight." Renji smiled as Toshiro stared at him. Toshiro seemed to hang on Renji's words with an interest in every word.

Rukia smiled and started to video tape Renji, he was really starting to get into it. She zoomed in on Toshiro's expression, oh, what a child. He was clutching the stuffed bunny, and a curious glow filled his being. She could barely notice Toshiro hypnotized by each word that flowed out of Renji's mouth.

Renji continued," One day, the knight heard of a young damsel in distress, he knew he had to save her no matter what. And do you know why?" Renji grinned at Toshiro's interest, and it made him feel more confident in his story.

Toshiro quickly shook his head "no", his white locks swinging this way and that. "No, Ren-Ren," Toshiro spoke in an interested voice," I don't know. Why did he have to save her?" Toshiro held the toy tighter, awaiting Renji's next words.

Renji's words flowed into the air, slipping out of his grinning lips with easy. "He was in love with her," Renji spoke quietly, but the voice seemed to boom through the room. Toshiro gasped a bit, pulling the toy to the bottom of his face. He looked a bit shocked, which surprised everyone else. Why else would the knight save the damsel?

"Yep, the knight loved that princess dearly. He loved how her dark hair flowed to her waist, and how it brought out her light eyes. But, he loved her voice the most. Her voice flowed sweetly through the air whenever she spoke, but when she sang it brought the whole kingdom to tears. Oh yes, he was hopelessly in love," Renji nodded with a sly smile.

Rangiku poked Renji's shoulder, gaining his, and Toshiro's, attention. She pointed to herself and chirped out, "My turn!" Renji nodded, and Rangiku smiled as Toshiro started to look at her with curiosity. Rangiku smiled and continued the story, "Once the knight had news of the princess in danger he immediately got on his horse and started to ride off towards the tower, which the princess was locked up in. But once he got there he saw a fierce, big, scary looking dragon in the way!"

Toshi squeaked and hid the bottom-half of his face under the covers. Ichigo and Renji smiled at this. That would probably have been weird at his normal age, but he looked completely adorable doing it now. Wait, what?! Did Ichigo and Renji just think that Toshiro was adorable? Ichigo and Renji both made a face of pure shock and terror, the color running down their faces like a rapid waterfall. They both had one thought in realization as the noted the statement that Toshiro is adorable true, they were losing their macho-ness. They would have to wrap up this story quick if they didn't want to turn into someone like the following: Rangiku, Rukia, Ukitake, or Yumichika (you know why he's on the list).

Rangiku hid a giggle and continued with her part of the story, "Oh, yes, the knight was scared, but he didn't run away. He knew he had to rescue the fair princess, no matter the cost. So, the brave white haired knight began to attack the dragon for the princess."

Toshiro put his frail arms down, the blanket following like an obeying breeze. Toshiro's face was filled with curiosity, but everyone could see the tiredness tugging at his body. His eye-lids kept hiding his aquamarine eyes from the world, and his eyes were rimmed with dark circles. Toshiro's small, boney shoulders hung lazily, letting gravity have its way. Toshiro rubbed his right eye with his right hand, holding his stuffed toy close to his chest. Toshiro spoke in a soft, sleepy voice, "Did the knight get the dragon?"

Rangiku looked over at Rukia, it was her turn. Rukia cleared her voice and began speaking, "Not at first. The knight had missed with the first swing of his sword, but that didn't mean he was giving up. The knight stood his ground and pointed his sword at the dragon. The knight knew he had to save the princess; otherwise his love would be gone forever. So the knight let out his battle cry, the scream was so loud and fierce the dragon flinched and backed up a bit. This pleased the knight greatly, for he grabbed his sword with both hands and lunged for the dragon." Rukia smiled at her part of the story, she thought she did quite well.

Rukia looked at the small boy whom she was telling the story to and smiled. Toshiro had laid himself down on his futon, too tired to sit up. Toshiro's eyes were half-open, his aqua eyes partly hiding. He hugged his stuffed Chappy to his chest lazily, and he was lying on his left side. He looked so small now, and it was hard to believe that this child was deadly, at least he was.

Rukia poked Ukitake's arm, signaling him to go. Ukitake gave Rukia an excited smile, and turned to the sleepy boy. Ukitake started to speak in a soft voice, wanting the boy to fall asleep, "And when the knight lunged for the dragon, he got him. The dragon was so scared of the knight that he couldn't move, and the knight was able to beat him. The princess cheered and jumped into the knight's arms, and the prince embraced her happily. The two then started off to the castle, where they lived happily ever after." Ukitake had ended the story quickly, but no one minded. The young captain had fallen asleep almost as soon as Ukitake started speaking. This caused Ukitake to smile at the young boy.

Ichigo ruffled the small boys white hair, earning a smile from the soft lips. Renji stretched himself out and jumped on his futon. "Now, we can get some sleep," Renji said happily. Renji lay out lazily and blinked confused. Renji turned himself to see the others getting into there futons. Renji spotted Ichigo and frowned at him. Renji piped out, sounding annoyed, "That's not fair."

Ichigo had noticed that Renji was talking to him. Ichigo raised an eyebrow and gave a confused look. He crawled into his futon and asked, "What's not fair?" Ichigo put his hands behind his head casually and closed his eyes, enjoying the fact that the hyper boy they took care of was now asleep.

Renji scowled at him, "You didn't have to say anything during the story. That's not fair." This whining earned a small chuckle from the orange haired teen. Renji scowled and lay down, not wanting to embarrass himself any further. Ichigo's face soon softened, signaling he was asleep. This look of peacefulness and happiness soon spread throughout the room. Everyone was now asleep and quiet.

It's a good thing they got their sleep, because they would need it for what Toshiro had planned for them tomorrow. Tea party anyone?

* * *

**Woo-hoo! Sorry it took me so long, and the next chapter will be much more fun to write, so I'll get it out sooner. I am SO sorry this chapter sucks, but please reviews anyway.**

**Toshiro: This is gonna be fun.**

**Ichigo: Don't give anything away; we don't want them to know.**

**Toshiro: Who's them?**

**Ichigo: …people.**

**Toshiro: Oh, okay.**

**Everyone: Sorry for the delay and we'll see you next time!!**


	13. Chapter 13: Time Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Bleach category.**

**Sorry about the long wait on the last chapter. Hopefully it won't happen again. I'm hoping this chapter is going to be a lot better, and I'm sorry I couldn't fit the tea party in. But it will be in the next one! Anyway, thanks for all of your reviews. I'M SO HAPPY! Now, to the story.

* * *

**Toshiro's Outer Child

Chapter Twelve: Time Out

Ichigo's brown orbs fluttered open, letting the intense mourning light hit his eyes. He flinched and started blinking, allowing his eyes to adjust to the light. He sat up and ran his fingers through his orange hair; he looked around the room and smiled. Everyone was sleeping silently, well, almost silently. Ichigo looked at Renji and frowned, Renji was snoring loudly. Ichigo's eyebrow twitched with annoyance, Renji would be next to wake up.

Ichigo grabbed his pillow and through it, hard, at Renji's face. Renji popped up, eyes wide with surprise. Ichigo's pillow fell from Renji's head onto his lap. Renji looked at the pillow with confused eyes, and then he scowled and glared at Ichigo.

"What the hell, Ichigo?" Renji growled, clearly not liking being woken up that way. Ichigo glared back at him. It was a good thing Toshiro was asleep; he seemed like the type of boy to throw a fit if someone cussed. Ichigo looked at the small boy he was taking care of, and Ichigo couldn't help but smile softly.

Toshiro was still sleeping, his left cheek squished against the pillow. Ichigo blinked, he hadn't realized it, but Toshiro's fever was gone completely. He must have gotten ride of it while sleeping. Ichigo looked over at Renji, and he put on a blank face at he stared at the red-head.

"Your snoring was annoying," Ichigo stated matter-of-factly. Renji blushed a bit at this and turned his head, and this caused Ichigo to chuckle lightly. Ichigo vibrated lightly with silent laughter. Renji blushed more from embarrassment and turned his head to the others.

"Oh, just shut it," Renji spat out. He stood up and stretched his arms above his head. Ichigo stood up to and stretched out his back. Renji looked at the others, Ukitake and Rukia started to squirm a bit. They would be waking up soon. "Wow," Renji said surprised," I've never been one of the first ones up before."

Ichigo smiled slyly, "Why? Do you get hangovers that often?" Renji whipped his head toward the teen. Renji's frown deepened as he glared at the substitute soul reaper. Renji actually controlled his actions and just thought about what would happen if he punched Ichigo. Renji came to the conclusion that everyone would wake up and Toshiro would probably throw a fit that hitting a friend is wrong. Renji just calmed himself down and sighed.

"No. It's just that I've never really bothered to wake up this early," Renji stated slyly. Ichigo blinked in slight shock, he wasn't expecting Renji to learn to control himself. Maybe this Toshiro turning into a child thing is a good thing after all. Ichigo just nodded, still in shock. Renji frowned at him and looked over at the small boy, and the perfect grin appeared upon his tattooed face. Renji spoke in a sneaky tone, "Hey, has Toshiro ever woken up while laughing?"

Ichigo blinked and then grinned at the small white-haired boy; he knew where Renji was going with this. "Nope, but I don't think we'll be able to say that for long," Ichigo spoke slyly.

Ichigo and Renji inched toward the frail frame that belonged to Toshiro. The mourning light shinned on Toshiro's hair, making it look as if it was glowing. Toshiro's baby face was so cute sleeping, and Ichigo thought about how many girls would want to kiss his cheeks. Ichigo didn't think the number would ever stop growing. Renji got on Toshiro's left, Ichigo on the right, the two towered over the young boy. Renji and Ichigo shared twin grins of mischief, not only would this wake up Toshiro, but his sweet laughter would probably wake up the others, who were only sleeping lightly.

Ichigo and Renji got to their knees, bringing their arms up a bit, resembling monsters. Ichigo spoke in a small whisper, but Renji heard him clearly," Ready, set…" Ichigo trailed off. He grinned at Renji, receiving the same grin from the red-haired lieutenant. "Go!"

Ichigo and Renji both pounced on the boy, putting their hands on his small stomach, sides, and neck. They began to tickle the boy, showing no mercy, for they liked the sweet laughter that always flowed out of the boy like a gentle waterfall.

Toshiro's eyelids popped open almost immediately, and this revealed his bright, aquamarine eyes. The small boys nerves finally reacted to the light touches Renji and Ichigo were leaving. Toshiro's eyes squinted shut, and a round of laughter escaped the small throat. Renji and Ichigo started chuckling along with the laughter, it was contagious!

Rukia, Rangiku, and Ukitake popped up, their bodies reacting to Toshiro's honey-sweet giggles. All three of their, now awake, eyes went over to the small boy. The twin grin Ichigo and Renji shared spread to the three who just woke up. The three pounced on Toshiro as well, tickling the small boy. Toshiro's laughing increased, causing the others to laugh. The room had burst into a laughter that could make even the cold-hearted smile.

"W-what are you guys doing?" Toshiro asked through his laughter. Ichigo smiled, he really was starting to feel like a big brother to the small boy. Ichigo scooped up the small boy, cradling him like a baby. Ichigo sat cross legged on the floor, holding the boy up a bit. This moved cut off the others tickling hands, causing them to frown. Ichigo looked at the small boy in his arms. Toshiro laughter has quieted down, and he was trying to regain his breathing so it was at a steady pace. Ichigo's smile widened and he looked at the boy with playful eyes.

"We're letting you wake up laughing. That's what," Ichigo said. Ichigo then rubbed his nose against Toshiro's small nose. As Ichigo did this his knees went up a bit and he held the boy closer. Ukitake blinked; amazed that Ichigo was actually fitting his "role" as a big brother. Everyone smiled as sweet giggles escaped Toshiro's small lips. Toshiro brought to small fists up in front of his mouth, the palms of his hands facing his face.

"This is all way to cute," Rukia said as she flipped out her video camera and started recording. Ichigo looked at her and grinned, he moved Toshiro so he was sitting down in his lap. Ichigo waved at the camera, acting so carefree. Toshiro blinked at the camera and his cheeks went pink, he was shy. Toshiro turned around in Ichigo's lap and hide his face in Ichigo's chest; this caused the older teen to look at him strangely. Rangiku awed at her small captain.

"That's so cute," Rangiku squealed," My captain is shy!" Renji chuckled at his a bit, while Rukia and Ukitake awed as well. Ichigo smiled softly at the young boy. Ichigo cradled the boy again, allowing him to keep his face hidden in Ichigo's chest. Ichigo stood up, holding the boy, and then, as if on cue, Toshiro's stomach let out a small growl.

Ichigo and Renji both started chuckling about this. Ichigo held Toshiro up more, Toshiro's legs now hung down and his head rested on Ichigo's shoulder. Rangiku popped up and raffled her captain's white hair, and following her standing up were Ukitake, Renji, and Rukia. Renji slyly grinned and stepped to the side of Ichigo. Renji brought his head down a bit so he could peek into the right eye that belonged to Toshiro, the small boy had allowed one eye to look around for curiosity reasons.

Renji started to speak in a teasing tone," Uh oh, looks like someone's getting hungry." Toshiro blushed more and turned his head, so he was now not facing Renji. Renji hung his head and chuckled a bit. "Man," Renji started, "this kid is awesome."

Ichigo held the boy close and smirked at Renji, "You're just saying that because you can tease him now." Renji stood up straight and nodded.

"You got that right," the red-head stated, no shame in what he was admitting to. Ukitake smiled at the younger teens. He had always enjoyed watching younger people talk. They always seemed to have the most fun conversations. Ukitake started to walk to the kitchen.

Ukitake spoke in a soft voice," I'm going to make some breakfast. Does anybody want something specific?" Rukia smiled at her captain, he had always been a kind and gentle person. She was so lucky; in her opinion Ukitake was the best captain. Even though he was sick a lot, he was very strong, wise, and would do what he had to do. She really loved her division.

Rukia shook her head," Nothing specific comes to mind Captain, but thank you very mush for asking." Ukitake smiled at Rukia, she had always been so good. He turned his head to look at the others. Rangiku thought about it.

"Whatever you have is fine, Captain," Rangiku said. She never really said their last names, just "captain", but it didn't really bother anyone.

Renji nodded his head, "same here, Captain." The red-head was to busy trying to make Toshiro look up to think about what he wanted. Ichigo blinked, no one really cared what they ate, and to him that was surprising.

Ichigo spoke in a nonchalant tone, "Just cereal is fine." Ukitake nodded and walked into the kitchen. Ichigo started walking toward the kitchen too, Renji right on his tail, messing with Toshiro. Ichigo frowned at Renji. He could understand teasing the boy a little, but Renji wasn't giving the poor kid a break. Ichigo spoke in a firm voice as he walked into the kitchen. "Renji, leave Toshiro alone. You've teased him enough for right now."

Renji blinked and stood still, "Uh, o-okay." Renji had never been scolded like that, so he was in shock. Rukia and Rangiku sat next to each other at the circular, wooden table. They were having small talk about, well, Ichigo didn't want to know. Ichigo walked to the table and sat Toshiro down in a chair next to him, Ichigo then sat himself next to the small boy. He watched as Toshiro kept stretching his back, trying to see over the table. Ichigo chuckled, and this caught the small boy's attention.

"What's so funny Ichi?" Toshiro asked, sounding innocent and pure. Ichigo just shook his head.

"You want to sit in someone's lap so you can see?" Ichigo asked something as well. Toshiro just nodded his head, and he looked at Ukitake, who was behind him fixing the cereal. Ichigo noticed that the boy wanted to sit in Ukitake's lap, so he stood up and walked to the thirteenth division captain. Ichigo spoke normally," I'll fix the rest. Toshiro wants to sit in your lap so he can see." Ukitake looked over his shoulder to see the young boy looking at him. Ukitake couldn't help but let a smile appear on his face.

Ukitake nodded and looked at Ichigo, same brown eyes meeting each other. "Okay," Ukitake agreed as he walked over to the small boy. Ukitake walked to the side of the chair, and Toshiro lifted his arms up to the older white-haired man. Ukitake gave a small smile and took the boy in his arms. He sat down, Toshiro now in his lap. Toshiro blinked and smiled, he could see over the table now.

"Yay!" Toshiro cheered," I can see now!" Renji, who was sitting to the left of Ukitake smiled and raffled the boy's hair, yearning a small giggle and a squirm out of the boy.

"Okay guys eat up," Ichigo announced as he sat six bowls of cereal on the table. Everyone quickly dug in, but kept themselves neat, careful not to fling cereal everywhere. Toshiro got a big mouthful of cereal and shoved it in his mouth, Ichigo blinked at the young boy. It's a good thing those are flakes, Ichigo thought worried. Renji stared at the young boy sideways, a spoon hanging out of his mouth.

Renji spoke after he swallowed," Easy there Toshiro. You're gonna choke if you eat like that." Toshiro just swallowed and looked at Renji; he then got the same size bite and shoved it in his mouth. Renji frowned at the boy. Renji's voice went loud, and he started to scold the young boy, "Toshiro Hitsugaya, what did I just say about eating like that?" Rukia and Rangiku shrunk into each other a bit, worried about Renji's temper. Toshiro chewed and swallowed.

"I'm a captain and you're not, so be quiet," Toshiro spoke rudely as he scooped up another big bite. Renji felt his face go red with anger. This kid, oh, this kid was gonna get it one day. Renji clenched his fists and glared at the little boy, wondering what to do with that sassy tone of his. Renji stood up.

"No," Renji spoke normally," I'm not a captain." Renji picked up the boy from Ukitake, and Ukitake allowed him, knowing what he was going to do wouldn't be that bad. Ichigo stood up too, following Renji as he exited the room. Renji had flung the small boy over his shoulder; the boy squirmed and whined in protest. "But I am older than you, and taking care of you right now. So, you have no right to speak to me that way," Renji spoke, still sounding normal. Renji walked into the living room and walked to a corner. Renji sat the boy on the floor, turning him so he was facing the corner. Ichigo could help but chuckle a bit, sure it was immature but come on; the ice captain was put in time out!

"What are you doing?" Toshiro asked turning around to face Renji. Renji turned the boy back around so his nose was in the corner.

"You were bad, so you're getting a time out," Renji spoke a little coldly," and you better stay here, or you'll get something worse then a time out." Ichigo stopped chuckling and his eyes went wide. Ichigo knew what Renji was thinking, and he would never let him do it no matter what.

Toshiro whimpered and pouted, his cheeks going pink with embarrassment. Toshiro spoke in a small voice, "How long do I have to stay?"

Renji's expression changed at this voice. At first his eyes were firm, and cold, and there was an angry frown on his face, but now he looked different. He looked like he felt bad. His eyes went soft and his frown turned from mad to sad. Renji thought for a second, Toshiro was still young and learning so…"five minutes," Renji spoke normally, masking his voice so it didn't match his expression.

Toshiro nodded and just stood there, innocent and small, and his nose in the corner. Ichigo and Renji looked at each other, both feeling guilty for doing that to the small captain. Ichigo and Renji walked back to the kitchen.

The kitchen was still and quiet, the air had stopped moving. Everyone was looking at the passage way, waiting for them to come back. Ichigo and Renji quickly took their seats, both just eyed their cereal. Rukia was the first to break the silence. She spoke in a normal volume, "What did you guys do to him?"

Renji just stirred his cereal with his right hand, staring at it and leaning back in his chair. Renji spoke in a quiet voice, "I gave him a time out." Rukia, Rangiku, and Ukitake just nodded, all thinking about the little boy alone in the room. It gave them a bad feeling too, a feeling of guilt and pity. Everyone just starred at their food, and they soon started to get up, setting their bowls next to the sink. They all looked at the passageway that lead straight to the living room. Everyone just blinked at it ready for something to happen. And as if on clue, it did.

"REN-REN!" Toshiro screamed from the living room, fear and panic in his voice. Almost immediately, everyone was in the living room, worried for the small boy. Toshiro was sitting on the ground a few feet away, as if he had fallen back and crawled backward. Toshiro was pointing at the corner with a shaking hand. Renji, Ichigo, and the others squinted and looked at the corner, they didn't see anything. Renji crouched down next to Toshiro, a worried expression.

"What is it, buddy?" Renji asked. Ichigo could tell he was concerned, even if he didn't want anyone to know. Toshiro shook and stared at the wall.

Toshiro spoke in a shaky voice, looking so cute as he turned his head to look up at Renji," S-s-spider!" Renji blinked, that was it? Really? A spider had scared this young boy that much. Renji stood up and walked to the corner; he crouched down and squinted, the smallest of spiders crawling around in a circle. Renji couldn't help but chuckle as he squished it. He stood up and looked at the shaking boy. He picked Toshiro up and held him close.

"Nothing to worry about now, the spiders gone now," Renji spoke in a sweet, big brother like voice, "and time out's over so no more scared or sad face, okay?" Toshiro looked up at Renji, wrapped in the strong teen's arms he smiled. Renji's eyes looked as if he just remembered something.

"Oh, I just remembered, I need to go to the division today to check up on things," Renji spoke in a light-hearted tone.

Toshiro blinked and smiled, excited," Can I come too? I haven't seen Byakuya in a while." Renji just nodded his head in a yes. Oh, how he was going to regret that.

* * *

**Woo-hoo! Sorry, guys this chapter is bad too, but don't worry, I'll get better again. Thank you guys for all that you have done for this story guys. AND VOTE ON MY POLL!**

**Toshiro: Yay, I get to see Byakuya!**

**Ichigo:** **Yeah, not something to cheer about.**

**Renji: Why not Ichigo?**

**Rukia: Yeah, why not?**

**Ichigo: Oh, n-no reason…**

**Everyone: Thank ya'll and see ya'll soon!**


	14. Chapter 14: Caught Red Handed

**Disclaimer: Will I ever own Bleach? NO!**

**HEY YA'LL! Sorry for the long wait, and a MAJOR sorry to AppleDoddle. Sorry girl, but I just couldn't figure out what to do for my story. But, I talked to my friends and they helped me out. Most of them agree on what is going to happen. Something tells me it's cute, but it also makes me feel bad.

* * *

**Toshiro's Outer Child

Chapter Fourteen: Caught Red Handed

Renji and Ichigo decided that they were going to go to the sixth division building alone. Too many people wondering around seemed a little crowded. The two soul reapers decided that they would take just Toshiro to the sixth division, and the little white-haired boy was happy to skip along.

The walk over there was very loose. As Ichigo and Renji casually walked to the sixth division, Toshiro skipped along, chasing after a fluttering hell butterfly. Toshiro's soul reaper kimono hung loosely on him, and he hopped along after that butterfly.

The butterflies wings and body were black, but the rims of the wings were a red. Oh how Toshiro loved playing with that butterfly. The wings of the butterfly flapped gently, soaring easily in the air. Toshiro followed the butterfly, trying to catch it with his gentle, frail hands. Toshiro's giggles were sweet as they melted in the air. Ichigo and Renji watched as Toshiro's giggles seemed to have been pulling the butterfly back. Because with each giggle the butterfly fell back a bit. Its frail frame dropping lower to the ground, letting gravity have its way with the small body.

Suddenly, the butterfly flew quickly away, disappearing within seconds. Toshiro looked a little sad, but then smiled and waved in the direction in which the butterfly had flown. "Good bye!" Toshiro called in his high pitched voice. Ichigo and Renji just smiled at the boy, their smiles filled with joy and relaxation.

Renji turned his head to the right, blinking, "oh, we're here guys." And, with that Renji started to walk into the sixth division building. Ichigo and Toshiro quickly followed Renji, not wanting to get left behind by the lieutenant.

As they walked along the halls their feet made small tapping noises. Ichigo watched as sixth division members walked on by. Most of them were small, looking about Rukia's age. But then again, Rukia was about 150 years old. Ichigo whistled, the noise boomed through the hallway, in which they were walking, and made a small echoing noise.

"Wow," Ichigo spoke, breaking the only silence that surrounded them, "This place is really big" Ichigo kept looking around like some sort of child in a museum. His eyes would never be looking at one place for too long. Renji couldn't help but look back and chuckle lightly.

"Boy," Renji chuckled," you haven't seen big yet. The first division is even bigger than this place, and this is just the hallway. You should see the training rooms and the resting areas, but of course we don't use the resting area often. The resting area is mostly used for throwing parties."

Ichigo just nodded following, then he spoke up again, "Hey, Toshiro, what do you think? Is this place big or what?" Ichigo continued to look around, expecting to hear the young boy's voice. The voice, however, never came. Ichigo stood still, as did Renji, a feeling dawning on both of them. Toshiro had been quiet for a long time now, and there were two reasons why he could be doing that: 1.) Toshiro was being "mad" about being put in time-out earlier, or 2.) Toshiro wasn't there anymore. Ichigo and Renji both flicked around at the second thought of the small boy. Toshiro was out of sight in all directions. Renji and Ichigo gulped in pure terror and realization.

Toshiro was off reeking havoc, in Byakuya's division building.

* * *

Toshiro somehow made his way into a very nice office. The walls and floor were a slick wood, and it shinned against the rays of the sun. Toshiro looked at the large window behind the desk, that one window casting light into the entire room. Toshiro looked around and noticed that the desk was the only piece of furniture in the office, except for the thin bookcases on either side of the window. Toshiro thought for a second and came up with a conclusion; he was in Byakuya's office. A smile of planning came across Toshiro's face.

"I'm gonna make this office pretty for Byakuya!" Toshiro chirped in his thoughts. Toshiro looked around, trying to find something to use, and that's when he saw it: Byakuya's calligraphy ink. The ink sat there in perfect perfection. The bottle was clear, stained on the inside with the black ink it held. Then, Toshiro got an idea. He could make those funny paintings Byakuya liked so much all over his office. That would make Byakuya so happy; at least, that's what the boy thought.

Toshiro grabbed the ink bottle, which he had to hold with both hands, and set it in the middle of the room. Toshiro then rolled up his sleeves, a professional way to keep them snug in place. Toshiro dipped his hands in the ink, quickly staining them a dark, black color. Toshiro goes to the walls and begins to draw, within a few minutes the walls have messy black ink splattered here and there. No, Byakuya was not going to be happy, but a certain little boy didn't know that.

Toshiro drew for a few more minutes, dripping ink on the floor and walking on it, now leaving small foot prints on the slick floor. Toshiro had no idea how much ink was in that bottle, but it covered a lot of area. Toshiro giggled and skipped around, flicking ink everywhere, careful not to miss and inch.

As if on cue, Byakuya opened the sliding doors to his office, his eyes went wide for a second, taking in what had happened to his office. Byakuya's eyes soon went into his normal scowl, only angrier, he stepped in and spotted the young captain painting on a surviving spot, but the tan like wall was soon covered by the dark ink. Byakuya crossed his arms and softly glared at the young boy, "What are you doing?" Toshiro looked casually over his shoulder.

"Byakuya!" Toshiro squealed jumping up facing the glaring captain. "I made your office pretty, isn't it pretty?" Toshiro asked looking as cute as ever. His clothes pinned back like that highlighted that the boy was very skinny, and that the clothes he was clad in were a few sizes too large. Toshiro looked around the room, very proud of himself.

Byakuya frowned, and he spoke in his monotone voice," Get out, Toshiro." Toshiro turned and met Byakuya's dark eyes with light, aquamarine eyes. Toshiro looked confused. He didn't understand why Byakuya wanted him to leave.

Toshiro's smooth face suddenly bared a frown and a rebellious gleam in his eyes. "No," Toshiro stated firmly, and with that the small boy continued to walk around making more foot prints. Byakuya just stood there, he felt two certain people run up, so Byakuya settled with glaring at the boy.

Ichigo and Renji quickly appeared behind Byakuya. Renji quickly starts yelling at the boy, but it doesn't faze the young boy.

"Toshiro what are you doing? Why didn't you stay by us? Where did you think you were going?" Renji yelled at a high volume. Ichigo and Byakuya couldn't help but tune out the yells too. Byakuya turns to Ichigo, who has a very calm face, no emotion. Ichigo just nods his head, understanding the unspoken question.

Byakuya turns to Renji, who is fuming and glaring at the young boy. "Renji," Byakuya spoke and gained Renji's full attention.

"Yes sir?" Renji asked wondering if he was going to be in trouble for not keeping a closer eye on the young boy. Byakuya just got a bit of a calmer face and spoke more calmly, but that deep voice always meant to be serious.

"You and Ichigo take care of the boy, I'll get someone to bring by cleaning supplies," and without Renji even answering, the captain left. The sliding door shut, leaving Renji, Ichigo, and Toshiro all alone in a very messy office. Ichigo and Renji turned their heads to find Toshiro using his spiritual pressure to crawl on the sides of the walls. Ichigo and Renji both frowned, man, was this kid gonna get it.

Ichigo walks over to Toshiro, on the wall, picks up the small boy and sets him on the ground. Ichigo lets go of Toshiro and the boy starts drawing on the floor.

Renji frowns and picks up the boy roughly, holds him close, glaring coldly. In a cold voice," What do you think you're doing?" Toshiro smiles at Renji sweetly, as if Renji wasn't angry at all.

Toshiro smiled and chirped out in a high pitched voice," I'm making everything pretty!" Renji gave Toshiro a confused look. Pretty? Toshiro thought this mess was pretty? How was this mess pretty? Renji's thoughts were soon interrupted as Toshiro ran his hand over Renji's face. Renji's vein popped in anger.

"More tattoos are very pretty," Toshiro said matter-of-factly, but with a smile. Renji looked down at Toshiro as if he was gonna kill him. Renji then shoved the young boy away, towards Ichigo. Renji kept his head turned away from the boy, as if looking at him would send him over the edge.

"Take him," Renji ordered in an annoyed tone. Ichigo nodded and took the boy frowning at him. Ichigo opened his mouth to speak, but Toshiro's hands were already running over Ichigo's face, making tattoos and marks. Ichigo frowned harder. He looked at Renji with a questioning face, Renji just nodded. Ichigo looked over at Byakuya's chair.

Ichigo walked over to the chair and sat down, he then bent Toshiro over so he was lying on his stomach. Ichigo frowned and spoke in a firm voice," What you did Toshiro was very naughty. You don't paint on walls or on other people." Toshiro just squirmed, but Ichigo's left hand held him down easily. Renji just stood behind Ichigo and to the left, so this way he could see Toshiro's face. Renji crossed his arms and had a serious face, and Ichigo shared that twin expression.

Toshiro tried to squirm free, failing miserably," Ichi, what are you doing?" Ichigo and Renji just blinked at the boy. He really hadn't been punished like this before?

Ichigo kept Toshiro pinned down against his lap; he spoke in a confused voice, "Haven't you ever been spanked before?" Ichigo's question sounded harmless, Toshiro really didn't know what was going to happen.

Toshiro shook his head," Uh-uh. What is it?" The young boy just stopped struggling all together. He just laid there on Ichigo's lap, Toshiro's hands holding on to the cloth covering Ichigo's pant leg.

Ichigo looked at Renji, and Renji nodded his head. Ichigo sighed," Guess I just gotta show you, little buddy." With that being said Ichigo raised his hand and brought it down on Toshiro's small rump. A slapping noise filled the room, filling the space with a sound that was different for each person.

For Toshiro it didn't really hurt that bad, but he couldn't stop a yelp escape his throat. Toshiro was surprised; no one had ever hit him before. Definitely no one ever spanked him. Toshiro started shaking, and as Toshiro realized what had happened, his bottom really did start to hurt. Toshiro gripped Ichigo's pants tighter. The slapping noise bounced in his ears, mocking him. Toshiro did not like this one bit.

Renji winced. He hadn't meant to, in fact, he believed Toshiro deserved this for a long time. He had thought before that he would take the small captain over his knee anytime if he could. Usually he was just cold, mean, and a work-a-holic. Renji honestly thought a spanking would do him some good, but that was before. At this age Toshiro was weaker, and didn't take pain well. With that yelp Renji suddenly felt bad for the little guy. The slapping noise and yelp rang in Renji's ears, making him feel bad for not keeping a better eye on the boy.

Ichigo couldn't help but let his eyes go pitiful for a second. In that second Ichigo showed weakness for spanking the boy. Ichigo just shook his head, mentally, and brought his hand up again. "Am I really gonna do this," Ichigo thought. The yelp and seeing Renji wince, well, no, Ichigo had to do this. If you threaten a child and don't go all the way through they won't believe you next time.

Ichigo brought his hand down again, earning another slapping noise, and a grunt from the small boy bent over his knee. Ichigo spanked Toshiro's bottom again, but this time Toshiro sobbed. It didn't take that long to get the boy crying, but somehow Ichigo knew that Toshiro was just scared and embarrassed, so his job wasn't over. Ichigo frowned and held Toshiro closer, probing his leg up a bit more. In this position Toshiro's sensitive area was higher in the air than the rest of his body. Toshiro buried his face in Ichigo's kimono, trying to disappear. Ichigo frowned harder and gave Toshiro a firmer, harder slap on the boy's bottom that time. Ichigo's voice was well under control and firm," Look up, Toshiro, I want you to see the mess you made in a captains office." Ichigo waited for the boy to look up, but he didn't. Ichigo spanked Toshiro harder, and this got the boy to lift his head up.

Tear streaks ran down Toshiro's face. He was scared. The boy shook, and had to use all his will power not to hide his face. Renji noted that the boy's cheeks were a light pink of embarrassment. Renji thought for a moment if Toshiro was really hurting, but shook the thought off. You can't have weak thoughts when punishing a child. Especially when spanking the child. Renji crossed his arms again and just scowled, thank God that was natural for him.

Ichigo brought his hand up and hit Toshiro once again, the boy sobbed, but Ichigo knew he still didn't know what he did, so he decided to ask. Ichigo spoke in the same voice, perfectly masked. "Toshiro," Ichigo asked," why do you think I'm spanking you?" Toshiro shook his head. He didn't want to answer that. Instead, Toshiro brought his hand to protect the warm backside. Ichigo easily just pinned it to Toshiro's back and spanked him again, but a bit harder to get the message clear. Do not use your hand to protect yourself, and answer a question when asked a question. Toshiro really just wasn't ready to make this easy. Ichigo asked again," Why do you need a spanking Toshiro?"

Toshiro's voice was a bit shaky, but all and all the two teens could hear him just fine, "B-because I l-l-left you and R-r-ren-ren. I was b-bad and messed up B-b-byakuya's o-office. I-I-I'm sorry!" Ichigo nodded his head.

"That's right; buddy," Ichigo's voice was a bit softer," and we're almost done." Ichigo quickly gave Toshiro three more spankings. Toshiro had yelped and cried, and truth be told, it broke the two soul reapers hearts. Ichigo knew the boy was done so he quickly helped the boy into a hug, rubbing his back lightly. "Its okay," Ichigo spoke softly," it's over now. No more spankings today." Renji couldn't help but smile softly and ruffle the boy's hair. That white, spiky hair was unusually soft, but no one cared.

"I'll go outside and set some cleaning supplies," Renji said to Ichigo. Ichigo nodded and continued to rub the crying boys back. Renji was out in a second, and Ichigo just sat there, holding Toshiro.

Ichigo rubbed Toshiro's back gently and pet his hair back. He really hated what he just did, he wanted to scream and yell. He wasn't even supposed to be here, so why did he have to spank the young prodigy? Ichigo pulled Toshiro back a bit and kissed him on the forehead, but Toshiro still sobbed. Ichigo knew he didn't really hurt the boy, he couldn't have. He didn't even use his full strength. Ichigo was on the bet that he mostly just scared the young boy, but curiosity won over.

Ichigo continued to rub Toshiro's back as he held him up a bit. Ichigo was able to move his right arm so he was rubbing Toshiro's back and keeping him steadily up right. Toshiro's body leaned against Ichigo, but it didn't do anything, Toshiro was as light as a feather. Ichigo grabbed the top, of the back, of Toshiro's pants and pulled out, not down, but out. Because of this Ichigo was able to see the damage he had done, and keep people from across the room from seeing. Ichigo couldn't help but aw with complete sadness at what he saw.

Toshiro's once pale bottom was now a firm pink. Ichigo now knew that it hurt a little bit, but there would be no marks or bruises. Ichigo looked at Toshiro with pity and guilt. The small boy let out soft sobs, but there was something about the sobs.

The sobs were quiet, like he was trying to hide them, and his voice shook as he sobbed. And, this made Ichigo sick to his stomach. How could he have made such an innocent boy cry? Ichigo sighed and rubbed Toshiro's back more. Oh how he wanted to make those sobs stop. Ichigo watched as Toshiro started to rub his backside, and this caused the soul reaper to frown. He really did spank Toshiro hard, at least for a two year old. Ichigo just wouldn't believe it.

Ichigo looked at Toshiro and spoke in the softest voice he had, "Hey, buddy, does it burn?" Ichigo gave Toshiro an encouraging smile, trying to stop those tears. The hot, thick tears that rolled down Toshiro's cheeks, and unto Ichigo's kimono shirt, Toshiro just nodded his head. It did burn, not like a real fire burn but it stung. Ichigo frowned sadly and nodded. He moved Toshiro's rubbing hand and pulled Toshiro's pants out again. He looked down at the now firm pink rump. Ichigo remembered what his mom would do if his dad ever spanked him. Ichigo pulled out on Toshiro's pants even more, exposing the sensitive skin from above. Ichigo, with his head right above Toshiro's shoulder, began to blow on Toshiro's stinging skin. Toshiro just lightly sobbed and turned to the right and to the left, trying to get more cold air. Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle. He leaned in the chair and rubbed the boys back. Toshiro sobbed lighter now, but it still hurt Ichigo's heart just to hear him like that.

"Hey," Ichigo's soft voice again," No more crying. It's all over, like I said, no more spankings today. No more crying. I want you to stop crying. Can you try that for me buddy?" Toshiro just moved his head and cried in Ichigo's chest. Ichigo noticed that Toshiro's cheeks were still pink, he chuckled again. "Don't be embarrassed. Lots of boys and girls get spankings when they're naughty. I did," Ichigo smiled at the little boy. Toshiro's curious aquamarine orbs looked at Ichigo confused.

"I-ichi got s-spankings?" Toshiro hiccupped lightly. Ichigo inwardly smiled. His sobs had gone down a lot. Ichigo held the back of Toshiro's knees with his right arm and rubbed his back with his left. Ichigo nodded his head. He knew Toshiro would ask, so he just told him.

"I got spanked for a lot of things, mostly stupid stuff. Like then I yelled something mean at my family, or when I did something not so nice, but you know what?" Toshiro gave a puzzled look," I turned out pretty good. I say my parents raised me well, but it's my turn to raise you. You died too young and weren't able to learn, so I'll help you. Spankings won't be normal, but time-out will be. So try to be a good boy okay?" Toshiro nodded his head, just breathing shakily now. Toshiro leaned his head against Ichigo, and the orange haired substitute stood up and walked to the front of the desk. Ichigo still was rubbing Toshiro's back, and he could have sworn it was like a drug to Toshiro. But, Ichigo didn't care; this kid is like his little brother, so he just kept rubbing his back.

Renji slide the door open with one hand, holding a bucket filled with cleaning supplies in the other. Ichigo nodded, and set Toshiro down, squatting to his level. Ichigo spoke in a firm, but gentle voice," Now Toshiro since you made this whole mess you're gonna clean it all up." Toshiro got a wide-eyed look, clean all of it? Toshiro started to whine when Ichigo got that same frown as earlier, this shut Toshiro up quickly. "Now I know you got a spanking for doing this, but you're gonna clean it all up too. I don't want you doing something like this again. And Renji and I are going out, so we trust you to clean up and not make a mess again. If we come in and you're cleaning than we might help you, but if we come in and you're making a mess we'll have to spank you tomorrow. I promised no more today and I meant that. After all it was your first one." Ichigo stood ruffled Toshiro's white mane. Ichigo and Renji walked out a little curious about what they would find next time they walked in there.

* * *

Two hours had pasted since Ichigo and Renji left Toshiro, so they decided that they would check up on him. Ichigo and Renji knocked on the door to the office, but there was no answer. Ichigo just looked at Renji, who shrugged. Ichigo slide the door opened, and had to stare for a moment to realize what had happened.

The room was spotless. In just two hours Toshiro had gotten all that ink off the walls and floor. Ichigo and Renji both stepped in. Neither talked, but Renji soon tapped on Ichigo's arm. Ichigo looked over to see that Renji was pointing; Ichigo followed that finger and smiled softly.

Toshiro was asleep on the floor, holding a brush to scrap the ink off with. Ichigo observed the boy closely. Not only was Toshiro clean as well, but his fingers looked a bit clammy just by holding onto the brush. Renji walked to the small boy and picked him up, dropping the brush in the bucket that was next to the sleeping boy.

"I guess today went pretty well," Renji whispered as they left the office. Ichigo smiled softly at the boy that Renji was cradling.

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, and Toshiro did pretty good too I guess." Ichigo and Renji both stopped and looked at each other. They both came to the same conclusion like they have often this whole time.

They were not telling the girls and Ukitake they spanked Toshiro.

* * *

**Awww! I'm sorry but I find caring Ichigo and Renji cute. I bet some of you squirmed while reading this. And remember they did that out of love. I think they'll head to the real world next chapter, too many people in the soul society.**

**Toshiro: *rubbing backside* you didn't have to make it hurt Ichi.**

**Ichigo: Well, apparently I did. And maybe it'll teach you right from wrong.**

**Toshiro: *pouts* I don't want another one.**

**Renji: That depends on the author. *3 boys look at Nikkei***

**Nikki: uh, well, time to wrap this up.**

**Everyone: Stay safe, and good!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Guilt in the Guilty

**Disclaimer: I WILL NEVER OWN BLEACH! WHY?**

**HEY ya'll! I'll try to make this chapter extra long, because do you know why? I now have 100 reviews! I am so happy you all are reading and reviewing. Oh and Reika, spankings are not abuse, if it doesn't permanently hurt the child. Well I live in the South so maybe that's why it's not abuse. Besides something good will happy in this chapter. I think I'm gonna jump into the real plot in this chapter. Any way, KEEP REVIEWING! I'm making a rule now. I'm not going to the next chapter until I get 5 reviews for each chapter. And maybe when I get more than that I'll go to 10 reviews per chapter. TELL YOUR FRIENDS!

* * *

**Toshiro's Outer Child

Chapter Fifteen: The Guilt in the Guilty

Renji, now holding a small Toshiro, and Ichigo walked down the sixth halls, giving orders for the members of the squad. But something was up, and the something was not good.

The members of the sixth division were acting strange around Ichigo and Renji. They would jump and turn around quickly to face them, some of them actually shook. They would stutter on their words and quickly go to do the job they were given. Usually they would be more laid back and go to the job slowly, but they were really following orders today. They looked scared though too. Their eyes would be small and wide, not taking their gaze off the two, well, three including Toshiro.

"Y-yes sir lieutenant Abarai," one of the younger members sputtered as he ran off to do the order he was given. Renji and Ichigo blinked at each other. This was getting stranger and stranger. Renji re positioned Toshiro so his right hand was wrapped around his back and his left arm was right under his bottom. Toshiro's front was right against Renji's hard chest. The small boy rubbed his head in Renji's warm cloth in his sleep. Toshiro squirmed a bit so Renji bounced him up again, accidentally brushing his hand against Toshiro's sore spot.

"Eeeek!" Toshiro squealed his eyes popping open. Toshiro gained a lot of attention in a matter of seconds. A few soul reapers in the division looked in their direction; many realized what had happened and gave sad faces, quickly retreating. Toshiro wiped his eyes, highlighting the small tear streaks he had. Renji frowned at the fact he had woken the exhausted Toshiro. He sat down at a small wooden bench up against one of the walls along the hallway.

"Well that's one way to wake a tired kid up," Ichigo commented walking in front of Renji, but looking at Toshiro. Renji scowled at Ichigo, holding the kid close to his chest.

"Well it wouldn't hurt if you didn't," Renji paused for a second, his eyes flickering to Toshiro," do that to him." Ichigo got a mad look in his eyes, he got ready to retort when Toshiro squirmed to look up at the two.

"Please stop fighting," Toshiro spoke in a scared, soft voice," It's scary when you two fight." Renji and Ichigo looked at the boy guiltily. Ichigo sighed.

"Yeah, sorry buddy," Ichigo spoke softly, taking the boy from Renji and holding him," We'll try not to fight." Toshiro smiled happily at this. It might have only been a few hours, but it had been too long since they saw Toshiro smile like that.

Renji stood," Yeah, what Ichigo said." Renji placed a hand on Toshiro's small head. With that the three walked around the division more. Renji would talk about the division and give a few orders here and there. They realized that the strange looks didn't stop.

Soon they were walking down a deserted hallway. Renji and Ichigo both had tensed faces, but Toshiro looked pretty happy. His eyes were curious and big, his smile big, pushing the bottom of his eyes up, and his head was never still, looking this way and that. This caused the two teens to feel, well, guilty. They actually wanted Toshiro be angry with them, or at least not talk to them. But it was all the opposite. Toshiro was happy and talking with them.

Why wasn't Toshiro at least a little angry about the spanking? Ichigo and Renji now know that it did hurt him, because after all, he was still having trouble walking. The boy would limp, even though he resisted most of the wobbling, and almost started crying again. Toshiro had just waddled on though, he held onto Ichigo's pants for support though, barely able to keep balance.

This is about the time that Ichigo cracked. He picked up Toshiro, getting rid of the tears that hadn't even spilt over. Ichigo just held Toshiro close to his chest, being very careful of the slender frame. Toshiro had pouted at this. His big eyes going big and displeased and he even whined saying he could walk.

But, Ichigo wouldn't have it. He had even tried to look angry at the boy, but it didn't work. Ichigo's eyes had actually gone sad, pitiful, and pleading. He frowned at the boy's stubbornness. He really wished the boy would just behave, or, at least, let him comfort the boy when hurt. Ichigo just pet Toshiro's hair back and shook his head, asking if he could carry him to get stronger. Of course, at this, Toshiro nodded his head quickly and smiled at Ichigo, trying to get Ichigo to smile. Toshiro always liked that approving, happy grin of his. Somehow, it made Toshiro feel safe and at home. He had never seen that grin before. Not even on his father…

Toshiro shuddered. He hadn't meant to think of that man. The memories popped up again, shooting through his head like comets. Toshiro shook his head violently, nearly hurting himself. That didn't stop the memories, so the small boy clamped his hands at the side of his head, trying to block the thoughts out. He was squeezing tightly, causing himself to whimper.

These actions didn't go unnoticed by his babysitters. By this time Ichigo had stopped walking and all of his attention was drawn to Toshiro. Renji had only taken a few more steps before he turned around quickly and was at Toshiro's side. Toshiro squeezed harder on his head, making funny pleading noises.

"Hey, buddy, are you okay?" Ichigo placed a gentle right hand on Toshiro's back. Toshiro was so tiny that Ichigo's palm could curve around Toshiro's left shoulder, and his fingertips could curve around his right shoulder. Ichigo also used his thumb to rub the bottom of Toshiro's neck. He was so gentle. Toshiro's hands didn't let up, for the memories continued. Ichigo was so gentle with him, and Toshiro had never seen such gentleness before, only in Momo, but she didn't count. Even Ichigo's eyes were a gentle brown, not even a spark of anything that could intimidate a person.

Tears began to sting the corners of Toshiro's eyes, begging for freedom. Toshiro looked at both Ichigo and Renji, both had worried, gentle faces. Toshiro's hands got tighter, worrying the two further. The hands looked as if they were harming the boy and they were. Ichigo rocked the boy gently. Toshiro's breathing quickened as the liquid sadness skipped down his face.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Renji looked slightly shocked at the tears, he looked more worried though. If the young captain was hurting himself like this, what was he doing to himself at his original age? Renji's hands slowly went a little bellow Toshiro's. Renji ran his fingers up, beneath Toshiro's hands. Toshiro's hands grabbed hold of Renji's fingers involuntarily, seeking comfort. Renji took Toshiro's hands down, holding them. Renji also used his thumb to rub the back of Toshiro's hands, the skin extremely soft and clear.

Toshiro started bawling, thick tears streaming down his face. Ichigo and Renji looked worried at this. They hadn't known about Toshiro's living past, nor that he had received his memories fully back. Actually, Toshiro managed to keep it a secret from everyone. The horrible memories flooding his mind, with everyone else, they didn't exist.

Because they didn't know, Ichigo and Renji had thought that the crying was from the spanking. Ichigo and Renji tried to comfort the boy, but it wasn't working. Ichigo noticed a supply closet on the wall near them. Ichigo motioned Renji to follow him, and he did. They stepped into the supply closet and shut the door. Ichigo noted that the closet was about three living closets combined, it was big. Ichigo sat down on an upside down bucket. Renji sat down on another over turned bucket across from Ichigo. Toshiro cried a little louder, scared they were going to hurt him. After all, that's what happened last time Toshiro was alone in a room with these two.

"It's okay, buddy, just be quiet," Ichigo tried to calm down the boy. Ichigo pushed Toshiro higher up. The small boy's shoulders were now hanging over Ichigo's shoulders. This frightened Toshiro, the memories of his living life fluttering away. Toshiro had only been bent over once, and it hurt him the last time. The memories of only a few hours before clouded his mind now, making him squirm more, his cries growing in volume.

Toshiro squirmed and cried," Please, Ichi, no more, you promised."

Ichigo shook his head," I'm not spankin' ya buddy". He smiled encouragingly at Toshiro. Ichigo brought his hand up and rubbed Toshiro's back. Ichigo used his left arm to hold the back of Toshiro's knees. Toshiro's face reddened a bit, he leaned his head on Ichigo's shoulder, facing Renji. Toshiro still wiggled a bit, not liking this situation. In this position he was so vulnerable, and he never was pleased to have that feeling surround him like a suffocating blanket.

Ichigo's hands went down until he grasped the waist band of Toshiro's pants. The boy squirmed, and Ichigo got a spark on annoyance. With that spark it actually crossed his mind to spank the boy bare once, but he quickly got rid of the thought. He thought of Toshiro's screams louder, and he looked sad. If Ichigo ever had to spank the young boy again, he would definitely not do it bare. Not if he had a choice that is.

Ichigo looked at Renji, who was concentrating on Toshiro. Renji caught Ichigo's gaze, Renji nodded, "Go ahead, I've seen myself tons of times, so he shouldn't be much different." Ichigo nodded, not thinking of it like that. Ichigo gripped the waist band better, and slipped the pants to Toshiro's knees. Toshiro's face went redder and he hid his face in Ichigo's shoulder. Toshiro's small body began to quiver, every part of him, even his backside. Ichigo and Renji just stared. Ichigo hadn't seen it fully the last time, so he only assumed it was the color he saw. But, with the shadows, and the fact that the spot he had observed was only a spot he had smacked a few times, it was not as light a color as he had thought. Renji hadn't seen it at all so he didn't know what to expect, but he didn't see what he was hoping for.

Toshiro's bottom was actually redder than the two thought. The small, sensitive part of his body was now red, shaking, and still very stinging.

Ichigo didn't see the lower part of the under curve, which he hit more. Ichigo had learned from experience that that part of the backside had hurt worse, guarantying a lesson learned. Ichigo also didn't expect it to be so red. The shade almost clashed with Renji's hair. Ichigo felt a rock in his throat, and he almost couldn't breathe smoothly. How could he have spanked this small boy's bottom cherry red?

Toshiro wiggled and whimpered a bit. Renji gave a look of shook and anger at the reddened backside. He had only been spanked, or observed it, a few times, the aftermath never looking this bad. Ten swats was usually the number, which was the number Ichigo used, and it never really harmed the person. They usually owned a high pain tolerance, and it was used more for embarrassment reasons. Renji had also seen a spanked back side before, most of the time it was one of the younger members of any squad. When it was one of his own squad members, Renji would comfort them. He was actually good at it. He would allow them to cry and would let them calm down. Of course, no one knew about this, because Renji was too embarrassed to let others know that he was the one to comfort. Renji would let them show him the damage, only because they wanted too. Renji was certainly not a pedophile, and after young children. The only reason he would look was because they asked him to tell them how bad it was and to help them through it. Renji would rub their backs and tell them it was okay. But, usually, he would scold a bit. Making sure they never did it again. They never did, proving how good Renji was at keeping people in line, without even having to be the one to dish out the painful lesson. Renji felt his face redden with anger, and he exploded, "How hard did you spank him Ichigo? He's not as strong anymore!" Ichigo gave Renji an annoyed look.

"Well, I guess next time you spank him," Ichigo pointed out, annoyed. Toshiro squirmed more and whined, annoying Ichigo. Renji noticed this and grabbed Toshiro pulling him to his chest, still sitting on his bucket. Ichigo just sighed and leaned against the wall. "You two need to just be quiet sometimes, it'll end badly for you both if you don't," Ichigo stated rubbing his temple with two fingers. Ichigo just sat there, calming down. He sighed and leaned back on the wall, looking at Renji and Toshiro. Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes watched Toshiro's teary orbs. He didn't dare look at the reddened backside, knowing it was his fault.

Toshiro sobbed and buried his red face in Renji's clothes, seeking that same comforting feeling he found himself loving now. "I'm sorry I was bad," Toshiro sobbed," I won't paint on the walls ever again." Renji frowned and rubbed the boy's back gently, moving the fabric a bit with the circles. Renji made shushing noises and rubbed his cheek on Toshiro's head. Renji allowed the soft white mane to tickle his cheek, sending a sad feeling into Renji's stomach. Renji closed his eyes, he hated this feeling, and he didn't know what it was.

Ichigo stood up and kneeled in front of Toshiro. Ichigo put a hand on Toshiro's frail shoulders, understanding why it had hurt so badly. The boy was so weak. He used to be a dragon of ice, strong, but still a bit fragile in the right manner, but now, in only a few years difference, he was an ice flower. The small ice flower could be broken so easily, its stem barely keeping up the bud. The leaves at the bottom had helped, but after today, they would be weak for a while. The poor flower might not have that much strength to stand correctly.

Ichigo smiled lightly as Toshiro turned his head to look at him, beautiful tears wetting his face. Toshiro turned fully and sat on Renji's knee, gasping and crying a bit more. Renji kept a light hold on his arm, keeping him steady and a hand on his back, rubbing it in gentle circles. Ichigo used his hands to gentle wipe away the tears, but they kept falling. Ichigo shook his head, the soft smile still on his face, "It's okay, and we forgave you already. You don't need to apologize again. We care about you, Toshiro. You know that, right?"

Toshiro looked at Ichigo with wide, confused eyes. Toshiro blinked and the confused part went away, and went straight to acceptance. Toshiro leaned forward a bit and gave Ichigo a kiss on the cheek. Ichigo gave a shocked, happy face at the kiss. Toshiro wasn't mad, and didn't hate them. He even understood why they had to do that to him. But, even with that brotherly smile on Ichigo's face, a sad feeling still lingered in his stomach. "I know that, Ichi. You're both like big brothers and you'll always care," Toshiro sobbed lightly with a smile. He sat up a bit to kiss Renji's cheek, but slipped, landing on Renji's knee a little hard.

Renji and Ichigo held their breaths; Toshiro's body had straightened and had gone still. Toshiro sucked in a breath and let it out with a cry. Ichigo jumped a bit and hugged the boy, standing up with Toshiro in his arms. Toshiro's pants gently slide off his legs and lay crumbled on the floor. The baby faced boy let out cries of pain and embarrassment. Ichigo did everything to comfort the boy. He rubbed his back, pet back his hair, wiped his tears away, and kissed his forehead multiple times. Nothing seemed to be working on the small boy. Ichigo whispered comforting words, begging the boy to stop the dreadful cries.

Renji stood, realizing one thing," We have to try to heal him." Ichigo looked at Renji confused, wasn't this a punishment? Ichigo continued to hug the boy and bounce him as he talked to Renji.

"Well, is that even the right thing to do? What if he forgets the lesson and thinks we'll heal him every time?" Ichigo asked. He wanted Toshiro to remember what it felt like so he would never have to hurt the boy again. He finally understood the quote, "It hurts me more than it hurts you." His father had used that quote numerous times.

"I don't know. We could try to heal it only a little bit. Just so he can sit with out bawling. If he forgets he knows the consequences, and then we won't heal him," Renji spoke in a serious voice. He obviously wanted to stop Toshiro's cries.

Ichigo sighed, agreeing. "Okay, okay. I'll stay here and you go get someone. And hurry," Ichigo whispered toward the end. Renji nodded and quickly left the room, shutting the door. With him gone Ichigo sat on the bucket with a crying Toshiro in his arms. He continued to do his usual comforting techniques. Ichigo kept Toshiro in his arms, and he brought the boy's knees to his right leg, he bent the boy over a bit, still allowing Toshiro's head to cry in his chest. Ichigo rubbed Toshiro's lower back, careful of his bottom. He frowned; Toshiro was never going to forget this. Ichigo whispered caring more than ever for the boy," I'm so sorry."

* * *

Renji ran quickly to the forth division, flash stepping a more appropriate term. The red haired soul reaper flash stepped from roof to roof, the wind racing through his ponytail, and his clothes making a violent flapping sound. He moved with speed and carefulness. He was soon at the doors of the forth division.

Renji wasted no time running inside the division to find a healer. Renji looked around, trying to find the perfect person. Renji made himself a mental check list. The person had to be a push over, weak, nice, good at their job, gentle and liked kids. Renji quickly looked this way and that, until his eyes stopped on the perfect person.

The person was small, both short and thin. They had shoulder length navy like hair, a bit stringy and thin. They had tired like eyes that always seemed to be scared. He seemed to always be in the way too. People were brushing past him quickly, trying to get to where they were supposed to go. The boy was also standing next to Captain Unohana; who, at the moment, was talking to one of her division members. The division member didn't seem to be scared of her, surprisingly. Renji grinned at his luck of finding this boy: Hanataro.

Renji quickly walked up to Captain Unohana, he didn't feel scared or intimidated actually, giving him more confidence. Captain Unohana shooed the person she was speaking to off, and turned to Renji giving him a gentle smile. Renji bowed to the captain, "Captain Unohana, I have a favor to ask of you," Renji spoke in a firm, professional voice.

Captain Unohana looked gently at Renji as he stood straight, "And what would this favor be?" Renji looked at Hanataro. Hanataro was having trouble not getting trampled on. Renji frowned, sympathetic for the small boy. Renji turned back to Captain Unohana completely. His back straight and his voice still professional.

"I would like to borrow Hanataro for a few hours," Renji stated. Captain Unohana blinked, surprised, she looked at Hanataro and smiled back at Renji. She nodded, granting his wish and walked on. She thought this would be a good idea. Hanataro needed to make some more friends, and maybe this would help. He was very shy, and an out going person like Renji could really help him in some ways.

Renji walked to the small boy, who was still twirling this way and that, making small yelping noises. One of the bigger members pushed Hanataro a little too hard, sending him falling towards Renji. Renji's reflexes moved quickly. He was soon by Hanataro's side. Renji's hand held onto Hanataro's back, helping him stand. Renji chuckled at Hanataro's surprised expression. "I need you're help," Renji said suddenly going serious. Hanataro blinked and nodded, still a little shaken by the help. Since Hanataro was slow, once they made it outside, Renji picked up Hanataro and put him gently over his shoulder.

Hanataro gasped a bit when Renji took off, and sooner than expected they were at the supply closet door. Hanataro blinked, confused, and looked at Renji, seeking answers. Renji sighed and got a sad feeling. Small cries made their way through the door, making the two outside get sad feelings. Hanataro made a small groan of displeasure. Renji opened the door and the two stepped in.

The cries were much louder inside than outside. Hanataro winced at the loud cries. Renji just shook his head. Hanataro looked at Ichigo, he observed him in only a few seconds.

Ichigo had a depressed expression. Eyes darkened by sadness and helplessness. Ichigo's frown looked more real than just a scowl. Ichigo looked as if he could start crying if given any real bad news. Ichigo held a small boy in his arms. Hanataro couldn't see the face of the boy, but the white hair told him it was Captain Hitsugaya. Hanataro had heard he had turned into a two year old, but there was only so much a person can trust. Hanataro frowned at the ice captain. It was obvious the cries were coming from him. He was so much smaller, weaker, and younger now, seeing him cry almost made Hanataro cry too. Hanataro observed the boy in Ichigo's arms more.

The white hair was lying down more than it had when he was older, and he was very, very small. Hanataro noticed that his pants were off, but his shirt pulled down just far enough to cover his bottom. Hanataro noticed how the captain was holding onto Ichigo's shirt. He was in need of so much support. Hanataro couldn't believe the change the boy had gone through in only a few years.

"U-Ummm, what's wrong with Captain Hitsugaya?" Hanataro asked sounding nervous by the crying captain. Ichigo looked at Hanataro, and softly smiled at his friend. Saving Rukia had brought them together; Renji had definitely gotten a good healer. Renji guided Hanataro to a bucket next to his own and next to Ichigo's. Hanataro blinked, growing confused. Renji sighed, he looked at Ichigo, and Ichigo held onto Toshiro, giving Renji a look for him to tell Hanataro.

"Well," Renji started," Toshiro had painted Byakuya's office with ink, and he didn't stop when we told him to so…" Renji trailed off looking at the ground. Hanataro tilted his head to the side.

"So…" Hanataro looked at Renji curiously, his eyes a bit wider with innocence. Renji sighed and looked Hanataro straight in the eyes.

"We spanked him," Renji stated seriously, but sadly. The look in Renji's eyes was of pure regret, and he hadn't even touched the boy. Hanataro's body stiffened a bit. They spanked the great ice captain? Hanataro swallowed. He had only been spanked himself once, and it hadn't gone well. One of the members of the eleventh division had gotten mad at him, and had resorted to that. He had cried out loudly, and Captain Unohana had come to his rescue. He never knew what she did to that man; he just knew that he never went near him again. Hanataro squirmed, thinking of the, now innocent and weak, small captain being spanked to tears.

"How hard did you hit him?" Hanataro asked Renji. His voice was small and he squirmed more, a little scared of them now.

Renji shook his head and flicked his head to Ichigo, "I didn't spank him, I was just there. Ichigo spanked him, but I approved of the punishment." Renji sounded guilty towards the end. Looking down at the ground, and now messing with his fingers.

Ichigo sighed, rubbing Toshiro's back, but the crying still going on," I spanked him pretty hard I guess. I had to use a little bit of spiritual pressure, and I went ten times with him making it difficult." Ichigo also sounded guilty. Hanataro nodded his head and looked at the small, crying boy. Hanataro reached his arms out for the small boy, and Ichigo handed him to Hanataro. Toshiro made a fuss on the way over to Hanataro but quickly settled a bit as arms were once again around him. These arms were fragile, but very caring and warm, and that's all that mattered. Hanataro gulped, a little scared.

"I-I'm gonna have to bend you over to heal you, is that okay?" Hanataro asked softly, not liking the cries of the small captain. Toshiro stiffened and squirmed. Ichigo's voice cut in to Toshiro's crying.

"He has to bend you over to make you feel better okay, Toshiro? Do you want you're bottom to sting worse or feel better?" Ichigo asked sounding serious, but if you saw his face you would think different. His face was still very sad, and his eyes were pleading for the boy to corporate. Hanataro blinked at Ichigo, he obviously cared for Toshiro's being, want him to get the best of life.

Toshiro's voice spoke up," B-but it was a p-punishment. W-why are you h-healing me?" Hanataro blinked, shocked. Not only was Hanataro shocked by the captain's high pitched voice, but by the fact that he didn't want to be healed. Hanataro looked at the two older teens for help, he couldn't use force on an injured toddler. He needed help.

Ichigo's voice again rang out," You have two choices: over my knee again, or over Hanataro's knee. I'll have to break my promise for the first choice. Because me knee would be another spanking, and Hanataro's would be healing the spanking. Either way, we're gonna bend you over at some point, and heal you in the end. Only, one way comes with more pain." Hanataro held onto Toshiro tighter, as he felt the small boy tense up. Toshiro nodded, and soon Hanataro found a small, innocent boy over his lap. Toshiro looked so weak and defenseless like that. Hanataro had to blink multiple times before realizing what had happened. Hanataro smiled softly and rubbing Toshiro's shaking back. Toshiro's tears were still rolling down, hitting the floor with small drips.

Hanataro gentle grabbed hold of the bottom of Toshiro's shirt and pulled it up, exposing the quivering, reddened bottom. Hanataro had to blink back tears as he thought of the pain the small boy had gone through. He placed his hand on Toshiro's bottom. At first Toshiro squealed lightly, but once the green light appeared Toshiro's painful noises turned to light sighs. Toshiro lay limply on Hanataro's lap, allowing the weak soul reaper to heal him.

Ichigo and Renji watched as Hanataro healed Toshiro and pet his back. Toshiro started smiling with pleasure as most of the pain disappeared. They also watched as the color started to turn lighter colors. Ichigo and Renji moved to a little bit behind Toshiro, but to the side too, observing Hanataro's healing.

"You spanked him too hard," Hanataro commented after a few minutes of healing. Toshiro's small bottom was still a firm pink. Renji and Ichigo looked down and nodded, they knew that much from the screams and cries Toshiro had let out. Hanataro frowned at Toshiro's backside. He had healed it so much, but it was still a firm pink. He wasn't good with healing just bruises or little things like this, but he still tried his best. Actually, the forth division didn't heal these injures or bruises. Hanataro tried to heal more, but after a few more minutes there wasn't a change.

Hanataro stopped healing and pulled Toshiro's shirt over the still firm pink backside. He pet Toshiro's back, careful not to go too far down.

Ichigo blinked," Is that all you can heal?" Hanataro could detect the worry in Ichigo's voice. He still didn't want it to hurt Toshiro. Hanataro frowned and sat Toshiro up, hugging the boy and rubbing his back.

"Yes," Hanataro stated," That's all I can do for him, but I have some lotion you can rub on to help." Ichigo and Renji blinked. They would have to take turns doing that, well, not in the wanting to do it, but the not wanting to do it. If they had a choice they wouldn't touch him there at all, but if it helped then they would.

Hanataro handed Toshiro to Renji. The boy was very quiet now, almost asleep again. Hanataro dug through his bag again and handed a bottle of lotion to Ichigo. The label read "Pain Erasing Lotion". Ichigo wished that the title worked. Ichigo handed the bottle to Renji saying, "Try it out. Maybe it'll help him sleep better." Renji frowned and nodded. Ichigo had been the one to spank him, so Renji should be the one to do it first. Renji bent Toshiro over again, the boy facing Ichigo. Ichigo ruffled the boy's hair and smiled at him. Toshiro giggled, like always and smiled back. While Renji poured a bit of lotion in his hand, Ichigo reached over and grabbed Toshiro's pants off the floor.

Renji pulled Toshiro's shirt up again, he gently smoothed some lotion on the sensitive skin. Toshiro moaned as if the pain was disappearing. He laid his head on Renji's leg and allowed more healing. Toshiro was so happy he let them heal him. The pain felt good, when it was leaving.

Renji felt a little weird rubbing lotion on Toshiro's bottom, but at least it was healing him. He thought about it and remembered that Toshiro was only a child, more like a toddler, so it wasn't that weird. Renji smiled when he was done and wiped the lotion on a rag lying around. He grabbed Toshiro's pants from Ichigo and slipped them on Toshiro's small frame.

"There we go," Renji smiled standing up and tossing Toshiro up a bit, catching him just as easily. Renji hugged the boy, rubbing his cheek against his hair. Toshiro giggled and leaned against Renji, and for the first time in that day, Toshiro slipped into a painless sleep. Only to dream about a great day tomorrow.

* * *

**WOO-HOO! Sorry, again, for the wait. I'm finally getting into the plot. Hopefully I'll think of a really good one. Most of it, over all, is just Toshiro being a child and everyone watching him grow and learn. But, that doesn't mean they won't run into troubles at points in the road. So don't say I made a mistake by putting something bad in the story. If it was always happy-go-lucky you would stop reading. So stop flaming say they abused him, how I shouldn't have had that happen, or made them make a wrong choice. It'll all play out the way I want it to. If you don't want to read then don't, but if you're interested in the story, but are just too cowardly to admit it... STOP FLAMING! It makes you look like you were enjoying it, but you're scared someone you know will find the comment and be all "OH MY GOSH! HOW COULD YOU LIKE THIS?" It's you're life. If you like it, you like it. PEOPLE DON'T CONTROL YOU!**

**Toshi: YAY! Stick up for yourself!**

**Ichigo: *chuckles* you're a little feisty ain't ya?**

**Toshiro: RAWR! *dinosaur pose***

**Nikki: AWW! That's so cute!**

**Rukia: I haven't been in the story lately.**

**Nikki: Yeah, sorry, but you're going to the living world soon. This way I don't have to have so many people in the story, it gets crowded.**

**Rukia: Ya…**

**Ichigo: So what are we waiting for? Let's wrap it up so she can write the next chapter!**

**Nikki: Well you might not get to the living world in the next chapter. You'll either get close or just walk through the gate.**

**Ichigo: Still…**

**Everyone: YAHOO! TO THE LEAVING WORLD SOON!**


	16. Chapter 16: Make Room in the Kurosaki's

**Disclaimer: WHAT DO YOU THINK? (Can I stop putting a disclaimer up now?)**

**HELLO! Sorry I took long, I feel really bad! I don't think Renji and Ichigo are gonna tell the others about what they did. Actually, I think that might have been the last one Toshiro will ever get…I think. ANYWAY, to the story! **_**READ, READ, READ THIS**_**: I will now post the next chapter after 10 reviews, I got about 13 last time so, REVIEW! (Mentioning of the 2****nd**** Bleach movie in this chapter.)

* * *

**Toshiro's Outer Child

Chapter Sixteen: Make Room in the Kurosaki's 

Renji cradled Toshiro in his arms as he slept. Renji rubbed the boy's back and rocked him, wanting him to sleep and dream of happy things. Renji couldn't help but admit to himself that he cared about this boy. He was so weak and confused now that he needed help, and Renji would help him no matter what. He smiled remembering Toshiro as a captain. So serious and mature, not letting anyone get too close. Now, he was open and childish. He was a free spirit allowing others to protect him. Renji couldn't believe how much the boy wanted to be friends with other people. He smiled and cuddled the boy in his arms, not wanting him to change. He savored the sweet taste of watching him live freely.

Ichigo smiled at Toshiro. He hadn't seen him sleep when he was a captain. He thought if anyone had, and he didn't really care. He was just glad that now Toshiro was at least letting others take care of him. He wouldn't be able to live if that little white-haired miracle stopped trusting him. He cared about Toshiro, even when he was older. He remembered when Kusaka came back. He frowned at this thought. He had hated that Toshiro tried to keep everything inside. Ichigo had wished so hard that Toshiro would realize how many people cared about him. There was an endless number, because if you just watched him work so hard for his age you would worry about him. No one wanted him hurt. Ichigo smiled softy, glad that Toshiro trusted them now, enough to tell them a lot of things, if not everything. At least, that's what he thought.

Hanataro blinked at the small ice captain. He was so confused he didn't know what to think. He just stood up, knowing his job was done. He was a bit surprised when he felt a small sting in his heart when he though about leaving. He realized he had cared about the boy. Even if he was cold, he had never hurt him, unlike most of the other soul reapers. Hanataro smiled at the small figure Renji was holding.

"Umm, I think I have to go now," Hanataro spoke up a bit shyly. Ichigo and Renji blinked at Hanataro, yanked away from their own thoughts. They blinked again and realized one thing. They both stood up quickly, towering over Hanataro. Renji was sure to keep a grip on Toshiro. Not allowing any more injuries to inflect themselves on Toshiro. Besides, Toshiro was cuter when his skin was smooth and clear.

"You're not gonna tell anyone that we spanked him, are you Hanataro?" Ichigo asked the nervousness in his voice clearly detectable. He didn't want to explain what he did ever again. He had hated what he did, and still hated himself a bit. He didn't want anyone to know, because he didn't want to be seen in a bad way. He had cared and loved Toshiro very much, and didn't want him to get in more trouble with anyone else. If he had left him a bit longer with Byakuya, something worse could have happened. Byakuya could have brought him to the head captain and Toshiro could have been in even more trouble. And since it was a punishment they wouldn't have him healed. Ichigo was just worried and angry, and he hadn't meant to hurt the boy. Ichigo stopped his mind babbling when Hanataro spoke up again.

"I won't tell anyone, Ichigo," Hanataro stated with a sincere smile on his face. Ichigo smiled at the fact that Hanataro had meant it.

"Thanks Hanataro," Ichigo grinned," I owe you."

Hanataro shook his head. He got that small smile of his, his signature smile. "No, you don't, you saved Rukia after all. I don't even think I've repaid you yet."

Ichigo chuckled lightly and opened the supply closet door. He looked at Renji, "I'm gonna walk him to the forth division, wouldn't want anyone beating him up again." Hanataro looked a little embarrassed, and Renji chuckled a bit. They all walked through the door and went their separate ways.

Renji cradled Toshiro closely, not caring about the few stares and awes he received from it all. Renji only had a problem with the smile that wanted to keep appear on his face. Luckily, his will power aloud him to keep it hidden.

Toshiro was sleeping soundly. His cheek rested gently on Renji's broad chest. His face was smoothed out, with no problems at all. His body was limp, and as expected, light. His breath was quiet and small. Although, Renji kept him close enough to feel the small breathing through his clothes. Renji was content that Toshiro was peaceful. He just hoped his dreams were good, too.

In a matter of minutes Renji found himself back at Ukitake's house. He repositioned Toshiro, gently and swiftly, so his head was resting on his shoulder. He opened the door quickly with his right hand, keeping Toshiro up with his left. Once he was inside and shut the door he held Toshiro again with both arms, giving Toshiro's body a sense of protection and care.

"I'm back," Renji spoke clearly, but quietly. This way the people inside could hear him, but it wasn't enough to wake up Toshiro. Renji smiled at the sleeping boy and walked into the living room, which still held their futons.

Renji found a little note on the coffee table close to the east wall. He sat down, laying Toshiro on his lap, and read the note.

_Dear Renji and Ichigo,_

_Ukitake and I have gone to check up on the 13__th__ division. Rangiku had left to take care of the 10__th__ division. We spoke to the head captain almost right after you all left. He said that the Soul Society isn't the perfect place to take care of Toshiro. He believes that Toshiro should be taken care of in the living world. You two should take care of him at Ichigo's house. Since there is no one for the 10__th__ division, Rangiku has to stay here. And because Ukitake is ill, and those two nit-wits keep fighting, I have to stay here to help him with the division. My brother has stated that Renji can take care of Toshiro in the living world too. Actually, he recommends it. We might pop in every once in a while to see him. And keep us up dated. As soon as you two get this note you should leave. It's getting late._

_Tell Toshiro we'll see him soon,_

_Rukia_

Renji sighed. So, even when the kid went back to the real world he would have to take care of him. Renji looked down at the little trouble maker. He had gotten in so much trouble, captured so many hearts, and loosened up completely. Renji chuckled as memories of the past few days played in his mind. He had a lot of fun with the little guy. He was just so glad it wasn't ending yet.

Renji smile softened as he observed Toshiro's sleeping features. His skin was smoothed out, and his cheeks up rose a little bit from a small smile. His white hair lying limp after sticking up a little bit. His body was turned into Renji a bit, seeking his warmth and care. Renji cradled Toshiro in the fold of his right arm, rubbing his right cheek with his left thumb.

Renji just sat there. He kept rubbing Toshiro's cheek, and kept him asleep and peaceful. It only seemed like a few minutes went by when Ichigo walked into the room.

"Hey, Renji," Ichigo nodded towards Renji," He still sleeping?" Ichigo walked over to Renji and Toshiro and sat down next to him, peering and smiling at Toshiro's sleeping expression.

Renji nodded," Yeah. Oh, and we got a note from Rukia." Ichigo grabbed the note and began reading. He sighed and stood up.

"Why is it always my house?" Ichigo asked stretching out. Renji chuckled and stood as well. He walked to one of the doors in the room.

"I don't know," Renji replied grinning," Maybe because we like watching you kick your dad's ass." Ichigo laughed at this. Their fights were amusing. One time is father had gotten sick, and still fought. Ichigo had pinned his father as crazy ever since that day.

Renji handed the sleeping boy gently to Ichigo. Ichigo held the boy so his head was resting on his shoulder. He smiled at the boy while Renji opened up the portal to Kisuke's shop. Ichigo only frowned for a second, but only because he didn't like Kisuke. The man was just annoying.

Renji turned back to Ichigo. He smiled as if he was stepping into an adventure," You ready to go?"

Ichigo nodded and returned the smile. In a matter of seconds they were through the portal, out of the Soul Society, and in Kisuke's shop.

Ichigo blinked, "That was fast, and a little rough." Ichigo sat up and looked at Toshiro. The boy was blinking his eyes open. Apparently that fall didn't jolt him up.

Renji sat up too, observing the room. Ichigo looked around the room and realized he was in the living room like area with the coffee table and everything. He blinked again, and realized that Kisuke was sitting at the opposite side of the table, grinning like the idiot he was. Ichigo scowled," What are you smiling about?" Ichigo's voice was cold, but he didn't care. This man was annoying, period.

"The man looked at Ichigo from under the shadow of his hat," Oh nothing," the man stretched a bit and looked at the child in Ichigo's arms. "Wow, Ichigo," Kisuke commented standing and leaning over to look at Toshiro," I can't believe he's letting a scary guy like you hold him." Renji chuckled at that. Ichigo's face went red with embarrassment, but mostly anger.

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled a little too loudly. Toshiro squirmed and blinked his eyes open. He yawned and sat up on Ichigo's lap. He blinked, observing his surroundings. He looked very confused.

"Uh oh, Ichigo," Kisuke teased," Looks like you woke a certain little boy up." Ichigo scowled at Kisuke as Renji chuckled. Ichigo pet Toshiro's head and began to explain.

"We're in the living world. We're gonna take care of you here because the head captain said so. Also it's just me and Renji taking care of you. Well, also my family, but they don't really count," Ichigo explained quickly. Toshiro just nodded and made an "oh" sound. The young boy stood up and began to explore the store.

Kisuke chuckled," So, this is what happened to the great Toshiro Hitsugaya." Ichigo and Renji watched as Kisuke's eyes followed Toshiro's every move, curious and careful he didn't do anything that could cause him, or his shop, harm.

Ichigo nodded, but he was already used to the little guy. Renji looked up at Kisuke and asked," We need to take care of him at Ichigo's house, but do you think you can do some research on him? Or about his living life or anything that could have caused this?" Renji looked completely serious about this. Ichigo and Kisuke barely noticed that Renji just asked for what could have caused it, just not to fix it. Renji really didn't want to fix it; he just wanted the information on it. Of course, Ichigo and Kisuke understood, seeing as they both felt the same way, even if Kisuke was seeing him like this for the first time.

Kisuke opened his green fan in front of his face with a grin," Well, sure, moocher!" This time it was Ichigo's turn to chuckle while Renji got red in the face with anger and embarrassment. Renji just turned his head and said nothing. Only, because, it was true.

Ichigo stood up and stretched, followed by Renji. Ichigo sighed and called out, "Hey Toshiro it's time to get going." Ichigo blinked, there was no answer. Ichigo and Renji whipped around and saw an empty space where Toshiro last was. Ichigo got a real annoyed face. Renji made the same annoyed face. The last time Toshiro ran off like that he got a hard spanking. That was today, and he ran off again!

Kisuke chuckled and walked between the boys," Uh oh, looks like one naughty little boy went off to play with Jinta and Ururu in the front of the shop." Kisuke blinked, and found that the two teens had already disappeared to the front of the shop. The lazy man calmly followed. He would stop them if they got too mad, and he would be mad if Jinta was picking on him.

Toshiro was actually playing with Ururu and Jinta. They were both being nice to him, tossing a baseball around. They made a triangle: Jinta would toss it to Ururu, Ururu would toss it to Toshiro, and Toshiro would toss it to Jinta. To their surprises Toshiro was actually doing a really good job at playing catch.

Ichigo and Renji appeared right in front of Toshiro as Jinta tossed the ball to Ururu. They both looked extremely angry with the boy. Toshiro blinked up words, he knew those looks. He shivered, but his eyes would not leave the two teens. He seemed to shrink as the two towered over him. The boy had never looked so small before, compared to those two like that. Toshiro started shaking too, scared of what they were going to do.

Kisuke stepped between Toshiro and the two angry teens. He put his fan in front of his face, hiding his expression. Kisuke started to speak in a monotone voice," Now, now, there's no need to get angry. He didn't exactly go anywhere off limits. He knows his way around here and just wanted to play. You don't need to do the same thing you did to him last time." Kisuke hinted at the punishment Toshiro was given earlier. It didn't surprise Ichigo and Renji, seeing as he knew everything. Ichigo looked down and nodded; Renji looked to the side a little guilty.

Jinta and Ururu were shooed off by Kisuke to the shop. They went quickly inside. Ichigo sighed," You're right. Okay, Toshiro, time to head to the house you'll be staying at." Toshiro nodded and pulled on Kisuke's pants a little shyly. Kisuke looked down at the boy and smiled at him. He put a hand on the boy's head and ruffled his hair, earning a giggle from the boy.

Toshiro raised his hands for a hug, Kisuke hugged the boy joyously. Kisuke stood up with the boy in his arms and handed him to Ichigo. Toshiro piped out in a very high voice," Bye-bye, Kisuke!" Toshiro than buried his head in Ichigo's shoulder, obviously shy with new people.

Kisuke ruffled the boy's hair again and shooed them all of with a," Bye, come back soon." Ichigo and Renji mumbled byes, and they were soon walking off towards Ichigo's house. Kisuke waved to them in a happy way, he soon put down his hand and smiled," I like 'em." With that Kisuke walked back into his store.

Ichigo and Renji quickly flash stepped towards the house. They stopped in front of the house and paused, noticing something. Renji made an angry yell and clinched his fists," I can't believe we forgot to get our gigi's!" Ichigo growled in anger. Toshiro squirmed, uncomfortable with all this anger. That's when he noticed something. Toshiro pointed off a little bit to the side of the house, near a patch of bushes.

"Wait, isn't that them?" Toshiro asked in a confused voice. Ichigo and Renji looked over to where Toshiro's frail finger was pointing. In a matter of seconds they were over at the side of the house, looking down at Renji's and Toshiro's gigi's. Renji laughed in victory and ruffled Toshiro's hair.

"Good going Toshiro," Renji praised the small boy. Toshiro smiled happily and jumped into his gigi. Renji soon followed Toshiro's actions and was in his gigi.

Renji's gigi had his usual hippie attire. Toshiro's outfit was much cuter on the other hand. He had a bright blue polo shirt with a big white snowflake in the bottom right corner, and a smaller one a beside it. The collar was flipped down and the two top buttons were opened, barely allowing his collar bone to be shown. He also had black shorts, highlighting his small frame. His feet were covered with big black tennis shoes, making his legs look even smaller. And, just for decoration, there was a sweat band on his right hand. On that sweat band was a silver dragon, its mouth open towards the hand, and its body curved around the wrist. In other words, he was very cute.

Renji smiled," Well aren't you just a fashionista?" Ichigo chuckled at Renji's teasing and pushed him a bit with his elbow. Toshiro just blushed and messed with the hem of his bright, almost neon shirt. Ichigo jumped up to his bedroom window. Renji and Toshiro only heard a couple of shuffling noises and Kon's annoying voice. Then it went silent. Ichigo jumped from out of his window and landed in front of Renji and Toshiro, now in his body. He stuffed the green pill in his pocket.

His outfit looked pretty nice too. He had on a white T-shirt with a little strawberry on the top right corner. It wasn't a girly strawberry, but it looked pretty cool on him. He also had worn out blue jeans, with red tennis shoes. He also had a necklace on with a shield on it, the number fifteen on the shield. Ichigo just started walking to the front of the house, with Toshiro and Renji hot on his tail.

Ichigo opened the front door and his head came in contact with a foot, his father's foot. Ichigo fell to the floor and groaned, not liking his welcoming comity. Toshiro gasped and ran over to Ichigo, crouching down in front of his face and petting his cheek. "Are you okay Ichi?" Toshiro asked a bit scared.

Ishiin just blinked at the boy, while Renji just walked in, shutting the front door as well. Ishiin looked over as Renji and then back at Toshiro, he did this many times. Ishiin's voice sounded confused, causing Karin and Yuzu to waltz into the walk-way as well. Ishiin's voice finally came out," Um, Ichigo, who are these people?" Karin and Yuzu looked at the group. When they looked at Toshiro, Yuzu squealed. She ran over to the young boy and embraced him, holding him close.

"He's so cute!" Yuzu squealed standing up and hugging the boy. Toshiro giggled and hugged her back, hanging on her now. Ichigo stood up during this and scratched the back of his head. He always hated just answering the questions his dad asked him.

"Well, these are the people that have to live here a while," Ichigo stated it like a fact. Which, it was of course. Ishiin blinked at Ichigo. How come so many people have had to stay at their house? It was weird. But, then again, these two didn't seem so bad, and Ishiin would be able to treat some one like a kid again. He had missed Ichigo as a toddler. At that point in time he was Ichigo's hero. Now, he just didn't know.

Ishiin nodded," Okay, but why do they have to stay here?" This is where Ichigo got a little panicky. He hadn't thought of a reason why. Luckily, Renji came into Ichigo's defense. Mostly just because he didn't want to stay at Kisuke's. He was a horrible host.

Renji started to speak up," We lost our house in a fire, but we also lost more than that." Renji got a sad look in his eyes towards the end. Toshiro quickly caught on and got teary eyed. It almost scared Renji and Ichigo how good he was at that.

Toshiro's voice was strained and heart-breaking," Mama and Dada were…were." Toshiro trailed off and started bailing into Yuzu's chest. She was so gentle with her hold on him; it allowed him to cry louder. Ishiin got a sad look and motioned everyone to the living room. Karin and Yuzu sat on one of the couches and tried to calm down Toshiro, but he was getting really into character. He just kept crying. Renji sat on the other side of Yuzu and held his "brother". You could tell by their story that they were, they left hints. Ishiin grabbed some tissues and walked over to the small group. Ichigo just sat on a chair next to the couch.

Yuzu started crying too, before her dad even got the tissues. She and her dad almost instantly started crying for the small boy. They were soon all hugging each other. Ishiin sat on the couch and held Toshiro while his arm was wrapped around Yuzu. They were all wailing. Karin made a blank face and sighed," It's sad, but why are dad and Yuzu crying?" Ichigo and Renji just shrugged.

The crying went on and Ichigo couldn't take it, he walked over and snatched Toshiro up. He realized all the fake crying was making him cry for real. Ishiin and Yuzu looked up at Ichigo, sniffling and a bit confused. Ichigo just held the boy close and started bouncing him. He ran his fingers through Toshiro's hair and rubbed his back too. Yuzu, Karin, and Ishiin were amazed of how Ichigo was actually helping the boy. His cries soon went down and his breathing was only a little shaky. Ichigo stayed standing and cooed the boy softly. Toshiro blinked slowly and went limp on Ichigo, his head lying on his chest. Toshiro started to suck his thumb and was quickly asleep. Ichigo sighed relived," There, now he's calm, or more like asleep."

Ishiin smiled proudly at his son," Ichigo, my boy, you are quickly growing up to be a man." Ichigo just moaned as Yuzu and Karin laughed a little. Ichigo moved past his father and up the stairs. Everyone looked at each other, and then quickly followed.

Ichigo soon reached his room and went over to his bed, everyone peeking at him through the doorway. Ichigo laid Toshiro out on the bed and stood to walk, but the boy started squirming and whimpering. Ichigo made a playful sigh and shook his head. He picked up the boy and sat down on his bed, rocking the boy in the fold of his arm. Toshiro quickly stopped his low whimpers and lay against Ichigo's chest. Ichigo continued to rock the boy for a while, looking down at him with a brotherly smile. The ones peeking at Ichigo and Toshiro quickly left, realizing the same thing might go on for a while. That and they might wake up the boy.

The small group went back to the living room and sat at the couch and chairs, making small talk. They talked about the "fire, and many other things. Renji had stated that he and Ichigo were close friends and that Ichigo was like a brother to him and Toshiro. The small talk when on for about thirty minutes, until they realized that Ichigo still hadn't come down. Renji stated he would check it out and went up stairs. The stairs making small noises as Renji put his weight on the light colored wood. Renji stepped softly as he walked into Ichigo's room. He smiled softly at what he saw.

Ichigo and Toshiro were both under the covers, both sleeping soundly. Ichigo's arm was stickling out above the covers, draped around Toshiro, being careful of his small frame. Toshiro's head was a little lower than Ichigo's; he was on his back a small arm sticking above the covers, his hand open next to his ear. His fingers a little curved, but still showing relaxation. Ichigo was lying on his side, his breath brushing against Toshiro's hair, making it brush a bit. Both of their mouths open a bit, boy they were out of it.

Renji froze when Ichigo stirred. Ichigo pulled Toshiro closer. The boy's head was almost in the crease of Ichigo's neck and chin, but Ichigo still breathed on Toshiro's white hair, the hair moving a bit, but not bothering the boy. Renji smiled again loving how Toshiro was so open now. Renji turned and went down stairs, realizing he was tired as well. Renji sighed when he went down stairs," Ichigo and Toshiro are both out of it. I wouldn't bother them."

The others nodded and Yuzu looked at Renji, she got a bit of a worried face," Are you tired Renji? I can show you where you can sleep." Renji just nodded, and was soon following Yuzu. The small girl got out a very comfortable looking futon and started walking up stairs. But, before she even got to the first step Renji took the futon, stating he would carry it. Yuzu smiled and both went upstairs, the two tip-toed in Ichigo's room. Renji nodded, understanding. Yuzu left Renji, Ichigo, and Toshiro. Renji laid out his futon and got under the covers. He realized hoe much softer it was then the ones at the soul society. He really didn't mind sleeping on the floor if this futon was so comfortable.

Ishiin smiled from down stairs. Life was about to get a little more interesting. He heard a small squeak upstairs and jumped up. He looked up stairs worried. Never mind, a lot more interesting.

* * *

**BWAHAHAHA! Cliff-hanger! Remember guys, it's now 10 reviews for me to continue. TEN!**

**Toshiro: Next time on Toshiro's Outer Child…**

**Ichigo: Toshiro remembers something from his past life, and agrees to share with us.**

**Renji: Life was harder than you think for him.**

**Nikki: Toshiro also finds a bike in the garage.**

**Renji: Will it get it all off his mind?**

**Ichigo: Find out next time on…**

**Everyone: THE AMAZiNG ADVENTURES OF TODDLER TOSHIRO!**

**Ichigo: or Toshiro's outer child…**


	17. Chapter 17: Memories and Destractions

**Disclaimer: How long to I have to put this?**

**READ: Warning memory of Toshiro's will come up, and the memory contains abuse! P.S. Should this story be before or after the winter war?

* * *

**Toshiro's Outer child

Chapter Seventeen: Memories and Distractions.

Ichigo and Renji both jolted awake at the small shriek that came from Toshiro. Ichigo quickly sat up, along with Renji, and cradled the boy in his arms. He was wide awake, his eyes wide, but his pupils small with fear. Little bids of sweat ran down his forehead. Toshiro's white hair clung to his forehead, glued on by the sweat. Toshiro started whimpering, again on the edge of tears. Ichigo looked at Renji with a serious face," Go tell my family I got this, and keep them downstairs." Renji nodded and quickly left the room with a small click of the door as he shut it.

Ichigo cradled the boy closely and ran his fingers through his hair. The boy's hair was grease; he needed a shower as soon as he calmed down. Actually, Ichigo needed one too. Anyway, Ichigo began to shush the boy," It's okay now; it was just a bad dream, its okay." Toshiro shook his head, squeezing his eyes tight.

"It wasn't a dream," Toshiro said scared," it was a memory." With that statement Ichigo's eyes widened a bit. He pulled Toshiro closer into his chest and rubbed his back as the boy began to cry. Ichigo rested his cheek on Toshiro's head, leaning on the wall. Ichigo ran his fingers through the boy's hair, waiting for him to calm down.

Toshiro's breathing pattern began to get softer, but still stayed a bit shaky. Ichigo turned Toshiro so he was sitting down on his lap; Ichigo frowned when Toshiro tensed up a bit. He would have to get the lotion later. "Toshiro," Ichigo started softy," can you tell me what happened?" Toshiro took a shaky breath, and began to tell Ichigo just one of his many memories.

_A small boy sat in a dark room, no windows at all, just mirrors on all four walls. On those mirrors showed a very small frame stand with white hair. The small boy went to a mirrored wall. His clothes were torn, and his body bruised. He was much too skinny, malnourished fitting his frame perfectly. The exposed skin showed the black and blue stains against his skin. He was almost sickening to look at. All accept his eyes._

_His eyes were beautiful, but sad and hurt. The bright blue in his eyes glowed in the dark room. Those eyes also showed weakness, he was a target. This boy was a victim._

_The boy turned and walked to a beautiful wooden door, magical designs indented the wooden frame. He continued to walk through the door, closing it behind him. The boy's small feet made taps as he walked into a small living area. A man sat on a large arm chair. The man looked angrily at the boy. The boy felt himself go quiet. He was too scared to even speak. This was going to be a bad day, seeing as he was up this early. The man stood and grabbed the boy by the hair, pulling him to his face. The man's breath smelled like alcohol. It was disgusting. The man spoke loudly, spitting in the boy's face," What the hell took you so long, bitch!" The man slapped the boy across the face, sending him to the floor. "Go make breakfast now!" The boy scrambled up and ran to the kitchen with a "yes sir". The boy did not cry from the mark on his cheek. He didn't cry at all. It was normal to be hit like that to him._

_This boy is Toshiro Hitsugaya, and Toshiro is the victim of abuse, and he had been a victim until the day he died. He died at the age of two, never knowing what love was._

Toshiro started crying at the end of the memory. Ichigo embraced the boy tightly, but gently. He allowed a single tear to run down his cheek. How anyone could hurt such a small little boy was beyond Ichigo. He was filled with innocence, at least part of him was. Ichigo continued to comfort the boy until he was barely sobbing. Ichigo stood, still holding the boy to his chest, and made his way to the bathroom. He shut the bathroom door with a small click and locked the door, seeing as he was about to take a shower. Ichigo sat on the floor and leaned against the wall. He pulled Toshiro away and stood him up in front of him. Toshiro looked at Ichigo with teary confused eyes. Ichigo looked at Toshiro with serious eyes," Toshiro you have to understand that I won't let that happen to you again, and besides no one you know would ever do that to you again. We all love you too much." Ichigo smiled softly and kissed Toshiro on the forehead.

The small boy nodded and smiled as Ichigo wiped his tears away with his thumb. "Uh, Ichi," Toshiro questioned," Why are we in the bathroom?" Ichigo chuckled and stood up, starting the shower.

"Because we both need a shower," Ichigo stated slipping his shirt off, revealing his abs and every muscle his torso had to offer. Ichigo smiled at Toshiro, teasingly," No one's gonna hug you if you smell all funny." Toshiro looked worried at this and started to undress. He had trouble taking off his shirt though. Ichigo chuckled and helped Toshiro undress. Then he got undressed as well and helped Toshiro in the shower, stepping in next to the boy.

Toshiro yawned and sat down on the shower floor. Ichigo looked over at the small boy and playfully shook his head. He picked up the boy and turned so he was blocking the water from hitting the boy. Ichigo rubbed his nose against Toshiro's, causing the boy to giggle. "You're a mess," Ichigo teased. Toshiro, feeling tired from the whole day, just nodded and leaned his head against Ichigo's bare chest. Ichigo sighed and held the boy. Ichigo shook the boy lightly," Hey, don't fall asleep on me. You have to wash yourself off." Toshiro didn't answer; he was already limp and asleep in Ichigo's arms. Ichigo sighed and ran his fingers through Toshiro's hair. "Yep," Ichigo confirmed," you are a mess."

Ichigo smiled a brotherly smile and grabbed the shampoo bottle, pouring a bit in his hand while holding Toshiro. Ichigo held Toshiro in front of him so the water didn't get in his nose or mouth, but got his hair wet. He began to scrub the shampoo into Toshiro's hair, making sure to be gentle, but not miss a spot. He continued to wash Toshiro's hair until he was sure all the grease was out. Then he positioned Toshiro so the water rinsed the shampoo out. To help, Ichigo ran his hand from Toshiro's forehead to the back of his head. He was careful to keep most of Toshiro's face dry.

Ichigo grabbed some conditioner and repeated the same process from before. He smiled as Toshiro still remained asleep. That must mean that he was being very gentle with the boy. This made him content. Ichigo grabbed the soap and rubbed it into a rag, lathering it up. Ichigo sat on the edge of the shower, out of the spitting water, and started to rub the rag on Toshiro's chest and around his neck. Toshiro blinked his eyes open, making Ichigo smile. "Hey buddy," Ichigo said softly, "Can you help me wash you off?" Toshiro blinked at Ichigo and nodded his head. Ichigo smiled and stood Toshiro up on his leg, holding him close so Toshiro could wrap his arms around his neck. Ichigo started to scrub the boy's back. Ichigo got lower and frowned at the boy's pink backside. He hated that it was still that firm pink. He went extra gentle on the small bottom; Toshiro just sighed and rubbed his head against Ichigo. Ichigo continued down and scrubbed Toshiro's legs clean, then his feet. Ichigo sat Toshiro down on his leg and got his arms clean. He felt a bit weird, but he got Toshiro completely clean. Everywhere. Ichigo got Toshiro rinsed off and stepped out of the shower, but leaving it on for himself.

"Now what are we gonna do with you?" Ichigo asked himself looking around. He got and idea and grabbed two cream colored towels. He placed one in the sink, folding it up to keep the sink soft. He then wrapped Toshiro up well in the cream colored towel and placed him in the sink. Toshiro curled up looking comfortable. He looked like a little baby in a nest. Like one of those pictures you take when you're child is born. In those pictures whatever the baby was laying on looked very soft, which Ichigo had actually done quiet well. To no surprise, Toshiro was asleep again in seconds.

Ichigo quickly jumped in the shower and got himself cleaned off in a matter of minutes. He did stand in the shower for a few minutes though. Allowing the water to hit his muscles, and calm him down. Today had been a rough day, and he needed to calm himself down. He might get a heart attack worrying over Toshiro one day. He chuckled at that, he would never leave Toshiro that way. He turned the shower off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around himself. Ichigo saw Toshiro and smiled, he was still asleep. Ichigo dried himself off and put his pajamas on. His pajamas were just plan blue. A button up shirt and just pajama pants. He was rather comfortable. He had always kept a pair in the bathroom, and he put another pair in the bathroom for Toshiro. He took out his pair as well, setting it on the sink. This pair was the same as his, only a beautiful green. Ichigo picked up Toshiro and dried him off.

Toshiro blinked his eyes open and looked at Ichigo a bit confused. "Oh, hi Ichi, am I all clean?" Ichigo chuckled at the small boy and dried his hair off, playing with him a bit. Ichigo smiled softly and nodded," Yep! But now we're gonna put some lotion on you," Ichigo sat Toshiro on the sink again and grabbed the lotion from the cabinet under the sink. He picked up Toshiro and bent him over his knee again. Toshiro saw the lotion and realized he was being healed again, so he didn't put up a fight. He just relaxed by the close feel of Ichigo and the softness of the towel, which was actually rather large for his small frame. The soft, puffy towel lay across Ichigo's lap, and so did a certainly undressed Toshiro. Toshiro's skin was smooth and soft, and you could tell just by looking at him. If his frame wasn't so slender and constructed Ichigo would say he was a baby, not even a toddler. It was strange how young he always looked, oh well. Ichigo put some of the lotion in his hand and began to put it on Toshiro's pink rump. Toshiro just lay limp on Ichigo's lap, breathing softly and slowly. He couldn't explain it, but the lotion felt so good against his skin. Ichigo finished rubbing in the lotion and wiped the extra on the towel. He pulled Toshiro up again, holding him.

"Okay," Ichigo said happily," now we just get you dressed and off to bed." Toshiro nodded, finding himself at peace, and not in the mood to talk. His eyelids felt heavy, and his body felt heavy. He was tired, and Ichigo knew that. It might not have been late, but it had been a long days, with small naps here and there. Ichigo really needed to put Toshiro on a schedule. All of these random naps weren't good for a toddler, and Ichigo knew that from experience.

Ichigo quickly got Toshiro dressed in his green pajamas and carried him off to the bedroom. Ichigo found Renji passed out on his futon again. He was sprawled out with the blanket barely on him, but he looked very comfortable. Either way though, his snoring was annoying. Ichigo shook his head and went over to his bed, placing Toshiro on the inside, next to the wall. Toshiro just breathed lightly and curled into Ichigo as he lay down too. Ichigo brought the covers up over Toshiro's undersized body and put his arm around his small frame. Ichigo pet Toshiro's hair, trying to help him sleep better, when the boy looked up at Ichigo with a smile.

"I love you Ichi," Toshiro whispered, kissing Ichigo on the cheek and curling up into his chest. Ichigo blinked at the small boy, and started to rub his back in a comforting way. Ichigo kissed the top of Toshiro's head lightly, returning this family affection towards the boy. Showing him what it's like to have a family member love you. Toshiro deserved that much, and much, much more.

"I love you too," Ichigo whispered. That night Ichigo and Toshiro both fell asleep to a restful slumber. They hadn't slept like that in a while.

* * *

Toshiro woke up to sunrays bouncing off his closed eyelids. The small boy opened his eyes and looked around. Golden rays dripped in through the window, lighting the room with life. The rays dipped into Toshiro's white locks, making them shine like fresh snow. The small boy sat up, part of the blanket falling unto his lap without a sound. Toshiro looked at the clock; it read 6:02 AM. Toshiro blinked down at Ichigo, who was still in a peaceful snooze. The small boy stretched his back a bit, seeing Renji out of it on the floor.

Ichigo looked very dead to the world. His eyes were softly shut, showing relaxation. His mouth was a bit open in an "o" shape. Toshiro noticed Ichigo's arms around his waist, but his muscles looked relaxed. His arms must have moved from around Toshiro's torso when the boy sat up. Ichigo's arms were loose around Toshiro, making the boy look extremely small. Ichigo was partly on his side, his waist down covered by the blanket. Toshiro blinked, realizing how thin Ichigo was. Toshiro pouted. Ichigo was always picking on him for being thin, when he was the exact same. Toshiro shook off Ichigo's arms and crawled closer to the teen's stomach. Toshiro couched down, and brought his finger back. With a quick motion Toshiro jabbed Ichigo in the stomach.

A few things happened in that one motion. When the finger jabbed Ichigo, the teen woke up instantly. He grunted and fell to the floor with a loud "thump", which woke Renji up. The two popped up, now standing, and stared at Toshiro. The small boy was rolling around on the bed laughing. Ichigo and Renji scowled, but then came up with an idea. With two playful growls the teens jumped up on the bed, and began to tickle the boy. Toshiro, of course, was no match for the tickling fingers. He only laughed and turned this way and that. Ichigo held the small boy down while Renji tickled his neck. Toshiro laughed hard, until he choked on his laughing. Then his breathing pattern was thrown off a bit and he started coughing.

Renji and Ichigo stopped tickling the boy. Ichigo scooped up the boy and held him like a baby, and he began to pat his back. Ichigo's hand made small tabs as he patted the boy's back lightly, careful not to hurt him. The boy swallowed and stopped coughing, but he just stayed there, Ichigo patting his back. Ichigo stopped patting his back and chuckled," Good morning, guys." Renji stood and chuckled too.

"Mornings have been a lot more interesting with this little guy around," Renji stated, messing up Toshiro's hair with his hand. Toshiro squirmed and pushed Renji's hand away. Toshiro glared at Renji; maybe Toshiro didn't like people touching his hair in the morning, weird. Toshiro continued to glare at Renji. The kid was moody today, or at least right now. Ichigo sat Toshiro on his lap, leaning back on his hands.

"Someone has an attitude," Ichigo stated teasingly. Toshiro looked back and glared at Ichigo, that icy look forming in his eyes. Ichigo glared back," Hey you wanna drop that attitude, or does your little butt want a taste of Renji's hand?" With that little threat, that Ichigo wasn't even gonna follow through with in the first place, Toshiro got a scared look and darted under the covers. Ichigo and Renji blinked at the small lump under the covers. They could see Toshiro's small body shake, and they found it funny. They both smirked a bit and went over to the lump. Renji kneeled at the side of the bed, and Ichigo stayed on the bed, scooping up the small lump, covers and all. Ichigo frowned at the shaking; he didn't know it scared the boy that much. He wouldn't have threatened if he knew Toshiro would freak.

Ichigo started petting Toshiro's head under the covers with a soft smile. Ichigo's voice was low and comforting," Hey, buddy, it's okay. I was just kidding. I would spank you again when you're not even healed from last time. Its okay, come on out. You can trust us." Ichigo continued to pet Toshiro's head from above the covers. Toshiro peeked a bit from the covers, his round blue eyes peeking at Ichigo and Renji. He flipped the blanket so his head was sticking out. He smiled a sweet smile and nodded.

"I trust you," Toshiro said in a melting voice," and I'm sorry I was bad." Ichigo shrugged it off, as did Renji. Ichigo picked up the small boy, without the blanket on, and all three headed downstairs. Ichigo was sure to be quiet, seeing as his family was still asleep. Renji was different.

Ichigo kept his feet light on the wooden floors and stairs, making barely any squeaking sounds. Renji walked like normal, making easy to hear taps with his feet. Renji also bounced down the stairs. The small taps turning into more like thuds.

Once Ichigo got down stairs he sat Toshiro down on one of the kitchen chairs. Ichigo began to speak quietly," Could you be a little louder Renji? I don't think America heard you." Ichigo ended in a small hiss. He was mad. Renji just looked at Ichigo with a blank face, as if he didn't know what he did. Renji just made a "eh" sound and began to scramble up a breakfast. Ichigo fumed, but he went and sits across from Toshiro, who was now sitting on the table. Toshiro's small legs hung over the edge, so his back was facing Ichigo.

Ichigo chuckled and snatched the boy up, causing the boy to squeal in surprise. Ichigo looked down at the boy in his lap with a teasing smile," You couldn't see over the table could you?" Renji laughed lightly, afraid to wake the family, while Toshiro blushed and pouted.

"Hey it's not my fault I'm short," Toshiro stated bluntly. He turned towards the table and crossed his arms, saying in a low voice," I blame gravity." Ichigo and Renji blinked at this. Gravity? Really? He probably thought this when he was older too. With that last thought Ichigo and Renji through their heads back and laughed, and not a small laugh but a "you're-gonna-wake-up-the-whole-damn-neighborhood!" laugh. Renji fell to the floor with laughing tears, while Ichigo curled up a bit laughing loudly. Toshiro pouted," It's not funny! It's gravity's fault! Really!" Ichigo and Renji just continued to laugh to their hearts contents. Then a loud, annoying, and familiar voice came out.

"GOOD MORNING, ICHIGO!" Ishiin called out as his foot came around to kick Ichigo's head. Toshiro grabbed the foot with a quick grip, somehow stopping the kick. That's when it got quiet. Ichigo was amazed that Toshiro had stopped his dad's kick. He was barley even able to do that now, and he was fifteen years old!

Toshiro hopped off of Ichigo's lap, still holding, Ishiin's foot. Ishiin just blinked, too shocked to try and get away. Toshiro looked up at the shocked man and smiled sweetly. What he did next was not expected. Toshiro flipped Ishiin's foot so the man had to spin around, his back to the boy. Toshiro quickly moved to his other foot, swinging his leg under and tripping him. Ishiin landed on the ground with a loud thud and grunt. Toshiro crawled on Ishiin's back, gripping his foot tightly. The boy sat down on his back and began to pull the foot towards him. Ishiin started grunting a bit," Ow-ow-ow-ow, Kid, if you're gonna OW! live here you gotta live by my OW! rules! If you don't OW! stop right now I will ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-OW!" Toshiro kept pulling on his foot, moving farther up his back, making the pain increase.

"You will what?" Toshiro asks innocently, not know what Ichigo knew. If Toshiro didn't get off soon he wouldn't be able to stop his father, and it wouldn't end well.

"I'll take you over my knee and give you a good spanking," Ishiin threatened, followed by many other ow's. Ichigo jumped up and yanked Toshiro off of his dad, making sure to keep Toshiro safe, or at least his tiny rump. Ichigo held a sniffling Toshiro close and shushed him. He stroked his back and gentle gestures, trying to calm the boy. Ichigo felt how tense Toshiro was. He must still be sore. God, Ichigo wanted to hurt himself for hurting Toshiro. He hated, no, loathed seeing his little brother like this. It was his entire fault.

Ishiin stood and rubbed his leg. He looked up at the boy confused. "Hey," Ishiin asked," Is he okay?" Ichigo nodded his head and continued to comfort the boy. Toshiro was shaking. Toshiro's small body vibrating all of his fear physically. Ishiin touched the boy lightly, but it didn't go the way he planned. Toshiro turned towards him quickly with wide, fearful, tearing eyes. The boy's breathing was also shaking. Ishiin frowned sadly; he had never seen a little boy so scared before. Ishiin took the boy from Ichigo gently, but still scaring the boy a bit. Ishiin rubbed the boy's back, much like what he would do with Ichigo when he was young. Ishiin's voice went soft and low," It's okay now. I'm not mad, and I'm not gonna spank you okay. Don't be scared. Only children are scared." Ichigo blinked, his father hadn't talked like that since he was a kid.

Ichigo smiled, remembering when his father talked like that, he wasn't so weird then. He was just loud then, but now it didn't bother him.

Ishiin crouched down and stood Toshiro up. He wiped Toshiro's tears away and smiled widely at him," Just be a good boy and good things will happen." Toshiro nodded and smiled, hugging Ishiin and giggling. Ishiin patted Toshiro's head and pulled back, sniffing the air. "Hmm," Ishiin observed," Is someone already cooking?"

Renji waved a spatula at Ishiin, signaling he was cooking some eggs. Ichigo smiled," Yeah, Renji didn't want to feel like a moocher, so he's cooking." Toshiro giggled, and started to explore down stairs. He went to a door and felt a breeze, so when he opened the white, smooth door there was a garage. Toshiro walked in the semi-dark room and looked around curiously. He saw one thing that he found interesting, and instantly approached it. There, in a lonely corner, was a cherry red bike. Just Toshiro's size.

* * *

**It shows that Ichigo does and always will care and love Toshiro. In a family manner of course. Tell me if you want to see more of Toshiro's memories (in a message if you're too embarrassed), or if you want to figure out how he died. Thanks ya'll, 10 (TEN) REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Toshiro: I get to ride a bike!**

**Ichigo and Renji: Safety Lesson!**

**Everyone: *sits down in front of Ichigo, Renji, and a chalkboard***

**Ichigo: Now when riding a bike, be sure to stay on the side walk. *draws person riding a bike on a sidewalk*.**

**Renji: Keep all of your safety gear on. *draws helmet, knee pads, and elbow pads*.**

**Everyone: BORING! *throws tomatoes!***

**Everyone, with Ichigo and Renji under tomatoes: Enjoy an entertaining chapter next time!**

**Nikki: STRANGER DANGER!**


	18. Chapter 18: Learned Your Lesson?

**Disclaimer: HOW LONG MUST I PUT THIS THING?**

**10 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! TEN, GUYS! COME ON AND REVIEW!

* * *

**Toshiro's Outer Child

Chapter Eighteen: Learned Your Lesson?

Toshiro approached the shinny red bike, learning its every detail. He smiled as he touched its cool metal. It looked new, but it also looked completely unused. He studied it more. The cherry red bike had training wheels, and it also had a basket on the front handle bars. On one of the handle bars was a horn, its metal trumpet shinnying brightly in the dim light. The black plastic completely untouched, looking smooth and presentable to a king. The small boy giggled and touched the cool, leather seat. He had already fallen in love with this bike.

Only one tiny problem: He didn't know how to ride a bike. Even as a captain he didn't know how. He just didn't see a use in knowing. He had observed people riding bikes a few times, but he had never sat on a bike before. People, or rather souls, didn't really use bikes in the soul society. There was no hurry to get around. Time was slow, you didn't really have anywhere to go, and there was nowhere to go anyway. There was no place to go at all, you were trapped. Trapped, until you took a step into the cycle once again.

Toshiro stood, looking at the bike on last time. He then tottered into the kitchen again. Ichigo blinked at the small boy, not noticing that he had left. "Uh, where did you just come from Toshiro?" Ichigo asked. The orange haired teen crouched down and opened his arms for the small boy. Ichigo wore a confused expression, but he was still welcoming to the young white haired boy. Said boy happily walked into his arms, allowing Ichigo to pick his off the ground. The small boy just hugged Ichigo around the neck, seeming much happier than he was five minutes before.

"I was in the garage," the boy stated, nearly crawling over Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo sat down at one of the kitchen chairs and sat the boy down on his lap, making sure he didn't hurt himself by falling over anything. The orange haired teen, and his father, looked at the boy confused.

Renji was too busy making breakfast to look over, or hear them for that matter. Renji was very skilled in tuning people out.

Ichigo looked at his father, who was sitting in a chair to his right. The teen looked back at Toshiro. "Why were you in the garage, Toshiro?" Ichigo asked the boy. Toshiro continued to crawl around, seeming very hyper for this mourning. Then again, the boy always had something to do. Toshiro, who was placed on Ichigo's right leg, facing Ishiin, kept trying to crawl over Ichigo's left leg. The small boy would try to stand on Ichigo's leg, place his hands on his left leg, and crawl over. Ichigo picked up the boy with his arms and sat him down on his right thigh again. "Now Toshiro, answer me and stop crawling around," Ichigo said. Although he had meant to sound angry, he actually sounded amused by the boy's antics. He was quiet cute.

"I was exploring and found a bike," Toshiro said looking up at Ichigo, who still had a hold on his waist," I'm a big boy so I wanted to go look around. I'm living here with you all, right?" Toshiro's small, high voice seemed so light and sweet. It was almost like a graceful flower petal. Tickling the eardrums of those it had blessed its touch with. Toshiro's eyes though, looked sad. Ichigo's questioning made it seem like he wasn't suppose to look around, like he was just a guest meant to stay in certain areas. Ichigo let out a sigh of defeat. He had a few problems with it, but he had to admit that this boy on his lap was his brother.

"Of course you're living here," Ishiin stated out brightly as he reached over to ruffle the boy's hair. Toshiro giggled and wiggled, bringing his hands up close to his face, trying to hide his smile. He couldn't hide his eyes though, those eyes turned up a bit, laughing.

Toshiro twisted in Ichigo's grasp until Ishiin decided to play a game. It had been a long time since he got to play with a toddler. He was going to enjoy this for as long as he could.

Ishiin grabbed the boy and flung him over his shoulder. Gently, so not to hurt the young boy's frame. Ichigo's father, although he would like to deny that fact, hopped to the living room in a happy fit. "I got the trophy!" announced Ishiin loudly, waking the few remaining members of the house.

Ichigo ran after his father, knowing Toshiro wanted to play, seeing he was giggling madly. "Oh, yeah," Ichigo slyly stated with a smirk," You don't even know how to keep him from pinning you down. Let alone me!" Ishiin sat Toshiro down on the little wall shelf. It was usually for decoration now. But, when Ichigo and his sisters were younger his dad would put their confiscated items up there. Like, if they got in trouble they would put something fun up there. It usually happened to Karin and Yuzu, seeing as Ishiin spanked Ichigo, when he was younger, instead of doing that. He still didn't understand why his father never laid a hand on his sisters while he was a prime target.

Ichigo snapped back to reality when his father turned back to him. He looked like he was having fun, a lot of fun. Ichigo and Ishiin soon made a dart for each other. Soon, they were both wrestling on the floor. Both laughing and throwing playful comments at each other, trying to provoke the other.

Yuzu and Karin made their way down stairs, both dressed and prepared for the day. Ichigo, Ishiin, Toshiro and Renji, however, were still in their pajamas.

"You guys are being awfully loud," Yuzu stated with a slightly annoyed look on her face as she looked at her brother and father. The small girl walked all the way downstairs, stepping into the living room. With Karin right on her tail.

"Yeah, do you guys think you could shut it, just a little," Karin remarked in a sassy tone. She walked over right next to her father and brother, careful to get enough distance not to get caught in the mess. Karin just glared down at the immature duo, while Yuzu went into the kitchen to help Renji. She was going to help no matter what, that was just Yuzu's thing. She wouldn't let anyone make her lose her only job in the house.

Ichigo piped up at Karin, not liking her attitude or her glares. "It's a game Karin," Ichigo stated as he wrestled his father. "We're trying to see who can win the trophy." The two kept wrestling, making funny noises that would puzzle the people walking outside the house. Then again, they were used to it.

Karin blinked, even more confused. "Trophy?" the young tomboy asked, "What trophy? I don't see a trophy." Karin then looked around; trying to find the trophy her brother was talking about. She didn't see one. This made her really hope her brother wasn't losing it. Ichigo pushed his father off and jumped up, pointing to the shelf holding Toshiro.

"He's the trophy. Dad just wants to use him to feel younger," Ichigo stated turning to his father with a grin," but I ain't lettin' him." The two started their normal fighting, meaning business. Toshiro blinked a little worried at the two. Karin looked at him and smiled softly, she carefully made her way over to him.

"Hey there," Karin spoke in a soft voice," You scared up there? Do you want to come down?" Toshiro looked at her in the eyes. Karin noticed there was something familiar about this kid. Way too familiar for her tastes.

Toshiro blinked at her, realizing his worried look had been mistaken for a fear of heights. But, then again, now that she mentioned it he was a little scared. He kept picturing the shelf falling off and him landing right on his rear end. He shuttered, if it still hurt a little to sit regularly, than it would kill him to fall like that. The small boy nodded his head and reached down for Karin. The white haired boy wore a pitiful frown, and pleading eyes. There was no way Karin could decline getting him down now.

Karin reached up for the small boy, hands outstretched for his slender frame. Toshiro realized he would have to jump into the girls arms, seeing as the shelf was too high for her. The small boy jumped in her arms with a small squeak. "There we go. Good boy," Karin said as she wrapped her small arms around the boy's even smaller figure. She blinked at his white hair, trying to remember.

That's when the memory hit her, hard. The boy during that soccer match! The girl blinked, no way it was him though. The boy she saw was at least ten, but still younger than her. She sat down on the couch and sat the boy down on her lap, him facing her. She leaned into his face, observing him closely. Toshiro blinked. He was starting to feel uncomfortable with that girl that close to his face. "Um, is something wrong? Did I do something bad?" Toshiro asked a little scared.

Karin blinked and backed her head up a bit. She shook her head and smiled softly at the boy. "No," Karin spook as soft as her smile," you didn't do anything bad…but do you have an older brother that likes to play soccer?" Toshiro blinked. An older brother, what was she talking about? Suddenly Toshiro remembered playing soccer with her and quickly nodded his head.

Toshiro started putting up a little act again, "I have a cousin that looks like me and plays soccer. He came here from a different place. I forgot where though. His family moves a lot, so we rarely get to see him." Toshiro explained quickly, but not quickly enough to seem strange. Karin just nodded her head and turned the boy so he could watch the fight too. The girl got her famous blank face and just watched her family wrestle. The boy on the other hand was being rowdy. He kept cheering for both of them, but also yelled for them to stop. To be honest, Karin was getting a headache from the tiny cheers.

The young girl gripped the boy's waist and sat him down on the opposite side of the couch. She looked back at the fight and got a blank face again. Karin inwardly smiled as Toshiro got quiet, her plan had worked. Toshiro stopped cheering and was now looking at Karin with wide, confused eyes. His smile was now a frown. He looked as if he had been rejected and struck. Karin noticed all the hurt feelings the boy held out of the corner of her eye. She sighed and looked at him, "You can only sit on my lap if you agree to behave yourself and keep quiet. We already have enough noise thanks to those two." Karin jerked her head towards her father and brother, still wresting. God, did they ever take a break?

Toshiro's face suddenly brightened. His smiled raised his cheeks and his eyes a bit, those teal eyes now smiling oceans. Toshiro nodded his head and crawled over to Karin, and unto her lap. Karin noted how light the boy was, and barely noticed him sitting on her lap. She also noticed a small wince he gave when he sat on his bottom. She would have to inspect that later, or now. Karin spoke above Ichigo and Ishiin, "Hey dad, was Toshiro bad this mourning?"

Karin was surprised to see the fighting stop. The two stood up and dusted themselves off. They noticed Karin had gotten Toshiro, and decided to stop the fighting. Ichigo sat on a small arm chair and nodded," Yeah, he was a bit bad. Dad tried to attack me, but Toshiro took care of it. He went a little too far and almost hurt dad's leg though. Why?"

Ishiin walked over next to Karin and sat down patting the boy's head, smiling at him," But no harm done. He's being good now."

Karin pulled Toshiro closer to her, hiding him from her fathers touch. Karin spoke in a deadly tone," Dad, did you spank him?" Ichigo and Ishiin blinked at her surprised. Was she psychic and known that her father had threatened?

Ishiin shook his head, frowning now," No, I threatened him, but he stopped and started freaking out. Again, why?" Karin stood with the boy in her arms. Ichigo and Ishiin both had their eyes glued to the young girl. Ishiin was completely serious, wondering where his daughter was going with this. Ichigo, on the other hand, was worried that he would have to tell them what he did, and they would take Toshiro away from him. He wanted to make it up to Toshiro.

He wouldn't be able to do that if Toshiro was gone now would he?

Karin held the small boy so his back was facing the two boys, "He winces when he sits down. I think his bottom is hurting." Karin looked down at the small boy worried. Didn't take long for Toshiro to get the Kurosaki's wrapped around his little finger.

Toshiro stiffened a bit, knowing he would have to lie again. He shook his head, "It doesn't hurt. Forget about it." Ishiin frowned at the little boy and took him from Karin's arms. An angry look on his face while he sat down on the couch again. Ishiin stood Toshiro up, not sitting him down.

"I'll tell you this once, Toshiro," Ishiin said a bit coldly, making the boy shiver, "Lying in this house means a spanking. I go hardest when kids lie because it's never right. Now you wanna rephrase what you said just now, or do you want me to find out and have to give you another one, most likely harder." Toshiro shivered at the harder comment. Ichigo had gone hard. If Ishiin planned on going harder he wouldn't be able to sit for at least a week, if he was lucky.

Toshiro nodded his head, "I got spanked before I came here. It still hurts. I'm sorry. Please don't get mad." The boy looked completely innocent and sad. His eyes wide and round with fear and hope of comfort. His bottom lip was quivering as if the smallest thing could make him cry.

Ishiin patted the boy's head and smiled softly. Ishiin went as gentle as he could when he sat the boy down on his leg. Toshiro couldn't help but wince lightly and lean into Ishiin, who allowed the boy to rest his head on his chest.

Ichigo stood and walked over in front of Ishiin, sitting next to him as Karin sat on the opposite side. Toshiro sniffed a bit on Ishiin's lap, but enjoyed the comfort and warmth from the man.

Ishiin wrapped a strong arm around the boy, keeping him close. Ishiin spoke in a soft voice, "I'm gonna need you to tell me what happened okay? I know it might be a little hard, but I need to be careful of certain things if it was too bad." Toshiro blinked up at the man through tearing up eyes. What did he mean by "careful of certain things"? Ichigo noticed the boy's confused expression. He let out a sigh.

"Well if you do something bad in this house dad won't let you off the hook. He'll still get mad, but he needs to know how mad he can get," the orange haired teen explained. Toshiro shook a bit, now scared. Ishiin just shushed the whimpering boy and rocked him a bit on his lap. Ishiin shot Ichigo an angry look, not wanting to scare the boy. The way Ichigo talked about him made him seem like a child abuser. Then again, he did attack his son on a regular base. Ishiin shrugged it off and sighed.

"Just tell my, Toshiro," Ishiin said softly, "It'll be okay. I promise." Toshiro looked around and then nodded his head okay. He took a deep breath, so he wasn't shaking, and began to tell his story.

"Well, I was playing at the park with Ren-Ren when I got bored. So, I decided to be an explorer and go out on my own. I only went in the woods, and only the part I knew from when Daddy took me and Ren-Ren hunting. I was pretending to be a wolf boy. I was running around and it was really fun. I noticed it was getting late so I went home like normal, only my house wasn't normal. Daddy and Mommy had called the whole neighbor hood to look for me. Mommy was crying, Ren-Ren was almost crying and calling for me, and Daddy looked scared and angry. I was a little scared but I walked up to Ren-Ren. He hugged me and started crying. He got me to Mommy and Daddy, and everyone went back home. Mommy still cried and held me for a while until she let Daddy talk to me. Mommy and Ren-Ren went in Mommy's and Daddy's room to watch a movie while Daddy talked to me in my room. He talked for a long time. Daddy stopped talking for a while and bent me over his lap saying I deserved this and he didn't want this to happen again," Toshiro shook lightly and gulped," Daddy spanked me really hard, and really long. I could barely tell I still had pants on. I cried and begged Daddy to stop, but he didn't. He didn't say anything. After a long time Daddy stopped and rubbed my back saying he was sorry. Daddy picked my off his lap and held me, that's when I could tell that Daddy was crying too. Daddy and I sat there for a while, just calming down. Then we went in Mommy and Daddy's room where Ren-Ren and Mommy were still watching the movie. Daddy sat me on the bed and crawled on too. Daddy declared that we had no chose but to sleep there tonight. Ren-Ren and Mommy looked at me with sad eyes and hugged me. Ren-Ren let me lay on his chest and sleep like that. I can't remember what movie it was because I feel asleep before I even got to watch any of it. So, that's what happened…oh and it happened five days ago," Toshiro squirmed lightly, not liking lying, seeing as the punishment was a spanking, or talking about getting spanked.

Renji and Yuzu just listened on the other side of the room where the kitchen met the living room. Yuzu started crying and ran over to the small boy. Yuzu hugged the boy tightly, telling him it would be okay. Ichigo and Renji just blinked at the boy, amazed by his imagination and quick feet. Renji stepped towards the group and smirked.

"Boy, where you wailing. Mom almost ran in there, but Dad told me to keep her in that room no matter what. It wasn't your first either, so I could guess that you learned your lesson, right?" Renji teased the young boy. Toshiro blushed and started to retort.

"I was not crying that loud, and I did learn," Toshiro blushed brighter, earning a laugh from the red head. The Kurosaki family just watched.

"You better have. I saw your little butt when Dad was done with you, and it was as red as your face is now," Renji continued to tease and taunt. Toshiro blushed even brighter, Renji was good at this.

"Shut up, Ren-Ren! Don't be mean!" Toshiro yelled trying to make a jump for Renji, but was held down by Ishiin. Renji frowned and got a serious face, he picked up the back of Toshiro's shirt. The red head teen held the tiny boy inches from his face, giving him an angry look. Ichigo though of how sibling like they were.

"I would watch my mouth if I were you, Dad told me if anything happened to him and mom I would be the one to take care of you. That means if I think you're being bad I get to decide on your punishment. I know you're pretty much better, so right now you're looking for another spanking," Renji threatened seriously. Ichigo just gave Renji a blank look, how stupid was he? Ishiin jumped up to Toshiro's rescue.

"The kid was just defending himself, no need for a spanking. At the moment," Ishiin stated the true fact. Renji sighed and placed the boy over his shoulder, carrying him off to the kitchen.

Renji looked back at everyone, "Uh, breakfast is ready if you want to eat." Renji soon found Ichigo, Ishiin, and Karin racing past him to the kitchen getting their eggs. Yuzu followed behind calmly. She smiled up at Renji and Toshiro and got her food. Renji and Toshiro were soon in the kitchen too, at the table, munching on their egg.

Renji had allowed Toshiro to sit on his lap, the small boy seeming to enjoy sitting with, or rather on, Renji. The red head just ate, trying to hide the fact that he enjoyed Toshiro too.

Toshiro quickly finished eating and started to crawl around. By around, well, around means around Renji. Renji looked more and more irritated as the boy crawled. He sat down his fork and picked up the boy, sitting him hard on his lap. Toshiro winced, from the pain in his small rump and Renji's voice as he spoke in a firm voice, "Behave, Toshiro. I really don't want to spank you first thing in the freaking morning." Toshiro started shaking and nodded his head looking down. Renji didn't let this go unnoticed and sighed. "I'm gonna talk to Toshiro. Ichigo you get out that bike he mentioned earlier. He might want to learn to ride it today." Ichigo nodded as Renji stood with a very quiet Toshiro in his arms. Ichigo realized that Renji really was listening, at least to his small brother.

Renji left the table, and went up stairs, his feet making that same light tapping sound against the wood. Renji went to Ichigo's room and shut the door. He went to Ichigo's bed and sat Toshiro down next to him. Renji grinned at the boy, "You got some good storied up your sleeves. Just don't forget them. Cause you could get lost again and Ishiin might have to paddle you like our dad apparently did when you got lost." Toshiro looked up at Renji, a sad look in his eyes. He wasn't acting anymore. "Hey," Renji said grapping the boy gently and hugging him, "what's wrong?"

Toshiro's body started shaking again, "Are you really going to spank me? Just for acting?" Renji pulled the boy away and gave him a lopsided grin.

"No way," Renji said, but then got a little serious, "But I will if you get sassy with me again okay? Just be good and careful as much as you can. We've all been punished before, so you getting a little pat won't be too bad will it?" Toshiro blinked up at Renji. There was something strange in his eyes.

What was in Renji's eyes? It was like he wanted Toshiro to be as good as he could be, and to be as careful as he could be. He just wanted Toshiro to be safe. It was a desperate look. A look Toshiro wanted to wipe away. The small boy nodded and gave Renji a quick kiss on the nose. He smiled and his tiny voice rang out, "I love you Ren-Ren!"

Renji blinked a little shocked. Toshiro had never said that he loved him before. He had said things really close to it, but he never said that he loved him directed only at him. He had never had a child that cared about or even loved him, as much as Toshiro did. It made him feel good, but it also made him feel a bit old. Renji brushed away the old part and just kept the part that made him feel good. That warm, fuzzy feeling inside his stomach almost made him want to sing, almost.

Renji picked up the small boy and picked him on the nose, too. "I love you too," Renji stated smiling softly. Ever since Toshiro was turned into a two year old Renji found himself going soft on the little guy. He really did feel like an older brother to the young captain. He also found what he said true. He would take a bullet for Toshiro if he had to. Toshiro snuggled his face into Renji's chest, giggling lightly. Renji smiled again and put the boy on his shoulders. Toshiro smiled and held onto Renji's head a bit, but not hurting the teen at all. Renji kept hold of Toshiro's small ankles. Actually, he was so small that Renji's hands almost covered his whole leg from his knee to his ankle. Renji grinned, "You holding' on tight?"

The boy nodded and made a, "Mm-hm," noise. Renji stepped out of the room, and made a dart down stairs. Toshiro couldn't help but laugh loudly as he bounced on Renji's shoulders. Renji's feet made a loud thump as he jumped the last three steps and landed on the wood flooring. Renji did a quick turn and darted towards the kitchen. HE noticed that no one was in the kitchen or the living room, so he guessed that they were outside. Renji ran to the garage door, and opened it, running into the open garage and darted outside. The light outside was very bright, and Renji had to blink a bit before he could see again.

"Renji, is Toshiro okay?" Ichigo asked coming up on Renji's left. Renji turned and saw the Kurosaki's playing outside. Karin and Ishiin were playing with a soccer ball. Karin was severely beating Ishiin. The man didn't have a chance at soccer with her. Yuzu was watching the two, leaning against the wooden fence and laughing a bit, cheering them both on. Renji turned to Ichigo again.

"What do you mean?" Renji asked the orange haired teen. Ichigo pointed to the small boy. Toshiro was no longer holding onto Renji's head, and his body was hanging down, his back brushing against Renji's back. Renji blinked blankly at the small boy, a light atmosphere surrounding them. Renji just kept blinking, not really knowing what to do. Renji spoke in a light voice, "Toshiro, are you okay?"

The small boy made a tiny dizzy noise and then stuck out a thumb up, but from Renji's and Ichigo's point of view, it was a thumb down. "That was awesome!" the ice captain squeaked. Renji and Ichigo laughed lightly and both helped the boy off of Renji's back. Ichigo sat the boy down on the ground, holding his hand and guiding him to the bike.

Ichigo blinked and noticed something in the basket. It was a note. Ichigo held the note, opened it and began to read it along with Renji.

_Dear my valued costumers,_

_I thought that this might give the little guy something to do. He doesn't know how to ride one, so have fun teaching him!_

_Kisuke Urahara_

Ichigo and Renji blinked. That man was just confusing, but at least he did something nice. Ichigo turned to the small boy who was poking the horn, not even making it honk. Ichigo chucked lightly, "Hey, Toshiro, do you wanna learn how to ride a bike?"

Toshiro looked over at Ichigo. He nodded his head, but looked a little nervous. "Yeah," Toshiro spoke with a hint of uneasiness, "I'm ready." Ichigo smiled and walked into the garage, digging through a few boxes and brought a few items for the small boy: a helmet, two knee pads, two elbow pads, and tiny gloves with the fingers missing. Toshiro blinked, "What are those for?"

Ichigo looked at Toshiro as if he was a science experiment. "Toshiro this is safety gear," Ichigo explained, "You have to wear all of this when riding a bike." Toshiro just nodded his head. Ichigo helped get all of the safety gear on Toshiro, making sure it wasn't going to fall off, but making sure it wasn't too tight. Ichigo slipped the helmet on Toshiro's head, causing his spiky hair to go down a bit.

Ichigo tapped the helmet, "Okay, now we teach you how to burn rubber." Toshiro looked up excited and clad in all the safety gear. He nodded his head viciously and looked at the bike. Then Toshiro did the cutest thing ever.

He pointed to the bike and squeaked out, "I will conquer you!" Both teens just went all out laughing. This was going to get interesting.

* * *

**TEN REVIEWS GUYS! 10! 10! 10! I won't post AT ALL until I get that magic number.**

**Toshiro: Coming up next!**

**Ichigo: Learning to burn rubber.**

**Renji: This is going to be interesting…**

**Ichigo: Let's just keep him safe.**

**Ishiin: Don't worry about a thing I'll help him!**

**Ichigo, Renji, and Nikki: Oh no…**

**Everyone: TEN REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! SEE YOU THEN!**


	19. Chapter 19: Burnin' Rubber

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, this would be on it!**

**COME ON GUYS! REVIEW PLEASE! I take anonymous reviews so just click review, write your pin-name (or a funny nickname, humor me) and put a review. I like it when you guys give me ideas and are funny. YOU GUYS ALL ROCK! BE HAPPY AND KEEP READING! (I'll probably make it so that way they don't get too mad at Toshiro often. They love him to much!)**

**DO YOU GUYS WANT IT TO BE BEFORE OR AFTER ICHIGO FIGURES OUT HIS DAD IS A SOUL REAPER? AIZEN WILL BE IN THE STORY, IT'S PART OF THE PLOT!**

**P.S. I'M SO SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! WRIGHTER'S BLOCK IS NOT FUN!

* * *

**Toshiro's Outer Child

Chapter Nineteen: Burnin' Rubber

Ishiin got distracted for a split second at Toshiro's cute statement. The oldest Kurosaki male looked at the young boy with a soft smile, but only got a soccer ball kicked in his face. The man fell backwards onto the ground and grunted. That one actually hurt. Karin laughed lightly while Yuzu ran up to her dad.

"Are you okay, Dad?" Yuzu asked in her sweet voice. Karin just snickered more.

"He'll be fine, just leave him alone," Karin stated with a grin of victory. That was fun, too much fun actually.

Ishiin popped up and laughed it off, earning strange looks from both daughters. Ishiin turned and almost skipped to Toshiro. The two girls just walked calmly to the group, but keeping a distance to watch what was going on.

Ichigo was currently explaining to Toshiro the safety tips to riding a bike. Thank God he was just finishing, "So just stay near us and on the sidewalk." Toshiro nodded his head, clicked his small feet together, and saluted Ichigo with a "Yes sir!" That earned a few laughs from the group. They had to figure out a way to make Toshiro not cute. Ishiin was currently debating on if Toshiro was cuter than his daughters. He hated to say it, but Toshiro was a bit cuter. He was at this age.

Ichigo vibrated lightly with a seductive chuckle before he squatted next to Toshiro and the bike. "Okay," Ichigo spoke confidently, "You ready to ride your bike?" Everyone couldn't help but notice the small boy looking a bit nervous, but he nodded his head anyway. Renji gave Toshiro a reassuring smile, and ruffled his hair. Well, more like rubbed the helmet. Toshiro still gave the same response. He giggled, and the sweet sound filled the summer air. He brought his head up and smiled cutely at Renji.

Renji took his hand off of Toshiro's helmet and gave Ichigo a look to start teaching him. Ichigo gave an excited smile and turned to Toshiro. Toshiro looked excited and more confident now. Ichigo helped the small boy onto the bike and held him in place. Toshiro gripped the black handle bars with glove covered hands. The boy put his feet on the pedals where Ichigo directed and looked ahead. He was nervous, but he was ready to burn rubber.

Ichigo put one hand on the back of the seat, the other in the middle of the handle bars. Even though the bike had training wheels, Toshiro still might need help on where to go. So Ichigo thought this would help him steer. Toshiro was shaking lightly, but he had a determined look in his eyes. His teal eyes held more fire than Kempachi during a battle. Ichigo and Renji didn't even know that was possible.

"Okay Toshiro," Ichigo instructed the small boy, "now put one foot down to push on the pedal. Then keep pedaling in a forward motion." Toshiro nodded, starting to do as told. He was surprised to hear everyone cheering for him. Toshiro started smiling wider and wider the faster he moved forward. This feeling was exhilarating!

Ichigo started jogging to keep up with the boy. The way this boy learned so quickly was phenomenal. Toshiro laughed as he pedaled forward. He started to get close to the curb, making everyone suddenly get worried that he would fall. However, Ichigo was soon at the rescue. Ichigo bent down to grip the black handlebars, and helped the laughing boy turn back to the small, yet very strange, group. You don't often see this kind of group standing in one yard willingly.

Karin was the coldest one there at the moment, wearing a frown, even though she was watching Toshiro. However, she kept glaring at her father, who was crazily cheering for Toshiro. Karin was also a tomboy. Wearing her usual outfit with the tight knee length shorts, and that baseball looking shirt she had. She looked very comfortable, but she was still scowling. She was definitely Ichigo's sister.

Yuzu was giggling and clapping for Toshiro, cheering with her father. She wasn't as crazy as him though. She was wearing her cute pink dress with the connected hood. Unlike Karin, even though they were twins, Yuzu seemed to always be smiling. That and she had much more sympathy for her family. Ichigo's family would have fallen apart if it wasn't for her.

Ishiin was having a cheering fit. He was howling for Toshiro, stomping his feet, jumping around, and clapping his hands. Ichigo would never tell him that he actually enjoyed such a hyper father. Ishiin's ego would grow even bigger than it was now, and he would probably tell the poster of his mother. Ichigo deeply missed his mother. He was able to hide the hurt in his eyes.

Renji was laughing. Renji Abarai was laughing at Toshiro's enjoyment. He was finally dropping that idiotic frown. Renji looked pretty happy compared to Karin, and his old self. Renji clapped and told Toshiro he did a good job. This Renji Abarai was obviously good with kids, for toshiro smiled brightly when Renji spoke to him.

Ichigo got to the group and had to pick Toshiro off the bike. The silly kid kept pedaling. Ichigo set Toshiro on the concrete, standing of course. Toshiro suddenly got a big hug from Ishiin. Everyone else paled. Ishiin's bear hugs were pretty tight.

"Good job, Toshiro!" Ishiin congratulated the boy. Renji ruffled his hair, Karin said good job, and Yuzu clapped and cheered lightly. Toshiro giggled and raised his arms up in a victory motion.

"Now all we have to do is teach you how to turn," Renji told the boy with a proud smile on his tattooed face. Toshiro nodded excitedly.

"I'm gonna go super fast," Toshiro stated with a proud smile of his own. Ichigo chuckled while Ishiin sat the boy down on the bike again. Ichigo squatted in front of the boy so he couldn't pedal off. Toshiro might have been a child, but he was very observant. He wouldn't pedal if there was a person in front of him, refusing to move.

Ichigo put his hands on the handlebars with Toshiro's smaller, frailer hands. Ichigo began to explain while turning the handlebars in demonstration, "Okay, this is very simple. Just turn the handle bars in the direction you want to go while pedaling. If you want to go right, turn the handles right, and if you want to go left turn the handles left. Ya got it?"

Toshiro nodded his head quickly and replied with a squeaky, "Yep!" Ichigo nodded and stood up, stepping to the left side of Toshiro.

"Okay practice in the driveway first," Ichigo told the already pedaling boy. Toshiro nodded enough for the people down the street to see it. Toshiro began to do a counterclockwise circle. The cheering started up again, and this time Ichigo stayed and cheered with them. Toshiro began to start pedaling to the right and did a clockwise circle, right before he started to do a figure eight to practice turning in a fluid motion.

As Toshiro did figure eights Ichigo turned to his abnormally loud father. "Hey Dad, can Renji and I walk Toshiro to the park? He can practice riding his bike there," Ichigo asked Ishiin.

Ishiin answered quickly, "Sure thing," and the man started going crazy again.

Ichigo nodded happily, although he wasn't happy on the inside. He planned to talk to Renji about Toshiro's past. Renji needed to know to. Ichigo needed to squeeze out every last drop of privacy with Toshiro and Renji. He needed to get information from Toshiro, and weed it to Renji. That way the soul society could research it, and possibly figure out what happened to the kid.

The poor mistreated kid.

Toshiro pedaled back in front of the group and let out a huge grin. He looked kind of sassy with the grin, but it was really cute on his baby face.

His eyes open, exposing his brilliant blue eyes, and the sparkle that seemed to infest them with innocence. His cheeks were a brush of pink, a normal trait for young children. His smile a little lopsided, forming a cute grin. He looked even smaller with all of his safety gear on.

"You wanna go to the park with me and Renji Toshiro?" Ichigo asked the young boy. Renji just nodded, going along with it and not wanting to miss out anyway.

Toshiro nodded and piped out, "Yep!"

Pretty soon Renji, Ichigo, and Toshiro were on their way to the park. Ichigo pulled Renji back a bit and let Toshiro ride ahead. Still close, but out of ear shot for whispering.

"I have to tell you about Toshiro's dream," Ichigo whispered to Renji without taking his eyes of the boy ahead of them.

Renji took a quick glance over to Ichigo, and then his eyes flickered back to Toshiro. Renji spoke in a low voice, "Was it bad?" In response to Renji's words, Ichigo nodded his head solemnly. Toshiro's past was a dark and painful one, yet the boy had learned to smile and live on. Toshiro really was a little miracle. Like all children were.

"Well, define bad," Renji's face was just lightly confused. Ichigo noticed Toshiro reach the park and start to pedal around the track surrounding it. Ichigo and Renji sat down on a bench facing the park, allowing them to watch Toshiro.

"It was a memory of when he was alive," Ichigo whispered in a low voice. The words would have been considered good if said any other way. The way Ichigo said them however, sent ice down Renji's spine, a cold wind licking at his neck now. What was this horrible feeling tearing a knot in Renji's stomach?

"Well what's so bad about a memory?" Renji spoke, his voice a little shaky and low. Renji had a worried smile on his face. Painted on as if that would change the words about to leak out of Ichigo's lips.

Ichigo turned to Renji. Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes locked onto Renji's black eyes. Ichigo's eyes were terrible upset; any bad news would make liquid emotion skip down his cheeks. Renji's eyes were unbelieving, wanting to deny everything Ichigo was about to tell him. No matter how much they hated this, it was all true.

"Renji, he was abused," Ichigo said in that blood chilling voice. Such a low, gentle voice, filled with much power of regret. Regret of not being there, regret of not holding Toshiro when he cried. Ichigo's eyes were hurt, not by Renji, but what Toshiro's "father" had done. Ichigo's frown was not angry, but sad. This face Renji was staring at was broken. Ichigo was absolutely broken.

Renji swallowed, "What was the memory exactly?" Renji and Ichigo both faced forward at that time, watching Toshiro pedal away on the track. With a pain filled sigh, Ichigo began to whisper what Toshiro had cried out.

* * *

Renji swallowed hard after Ichigo explained it all. If that was just one memory, then what could the others have been? Renji and Ichigo both fought back tears as they calmed themselves, both looking at the paved ground. They were watching it as if it held all their answers. "How could he have served that man at such a young age?" Renji whispered shakily.

Ichigo sighed and leaned back on the bench, laying his head back toward the sunlight and closing his eyes. The warmth of the sun heating his cheeks, but unable to warm the cold darkness he had seen through Toshiro. "He's a child prodigy, he was probably able to walk and talk at a _very_ young age," Ichigo breathed out in a calmer voice now.

Suddenly a strange feeling tickled Ichigo's and Renji's spines. As Renji's head went up Ichigo's went down. Both of them now gazed at the park, eyes wide.

The park was a ghost town, with Toshiro silently riding around it. How had they not noticed? How had they not seen? They hadn't heard or seen any children since they got to the park. This was not normal. Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

In the blink of an eye a terrible cry of a monster was let out. A cry of all the horrible and wicked of the world. A cry of a dead sinner. A cry of a hollow. Ichigo and Renji moved quickly when they heard this. Both out of their gigi's and running toward the cry, and hearts sank as they heard something they were hoping they wouldn't hear ever again.

Toshiro scream.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I'll try to do better now that I'm in school. I don't know why but school helps me write.**

**T: A HOLLOW!**

**I: Stay back.**

**R: We got this.**

**T: Ichigo…Renji….**

**N: Next time: A Hollow's Cry**

**Everyone: SORRY FOR THE DELAY! SEE YOU SOON!**


	20. Chapter 20: Don't Blink When it Rains

**Disclaimer: Own. Nothing.**

**It took some motivation from you all, but you got me to write again. Thank you all! Sorry, I tried to make this chapter like, SUPER long, but I didn't get to do it. Sorry guys!

* * *

**Toshiro's Outer Child

Chapter Twenty: Don't Blink When the Rain Falls

Ichigo and Renji both jumped up to the ear piercing sound of Toshiro's cry. The cry was filled with fear and helplessness.

With that sound pushing at their backs Ichigo and Renji jumped out of their bodies. Their gigi's dropping to the ground. Limp and lifeless, just hollow shells of the souls that were willing to do anything to protect Toshiro. That scream, was a button that hollow should not have pressed. Considering the talk they just had about Toshiro's dark past.

Using shunpo Ichigo and Renji quickly made it to Toshiro's side. Toshiro had fallen off his bike and was staring up at the hollow, stunned and terrified. He couldn't even let out a second scream, let alone move.

Renji grabbed the stunned boy, holding him close to his chest. Ichigo pointed his sword at the hideous monster in front of him. "Get him to a safe place!" Ichigo yelled. Renji nodded and in a flash, he was gone. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the hissing monster. He held absolute hatred for the monster for scaring Toshiro like that. Ichigo showed no mercy to the monster as he slaughtered it. He made it painful; after all, he wanted this hollow to learn its place when messing with his little brother.

After the hollow's body couldn't take anymore it disappeared, obviously dead now. Ichigo took a deep breath in, calming himself before he slowly waked back to his gigi and got in it. Ichigo called out, "It's safe, and you can come out now." Ichigo's eyes blinked to find Renji jump out of a tree in front of him. Renji was holding a trembling Toshiro in his arms, the boys face buried into Renji's chest.

Renji handed Toshiro to Ichigo, getting in his gigi. Ichigo held the boy close, realizing he was crying. Ichigo sat on the bench along with Renji; they were all still a little shaken up from the attack. Ichigo rubbed Toshiro's back frowning a little at the shaking and how his shoulder blade stuck out. The boy was so thin. Ichigo held the boy and continued to rub his back, only this time he was rocking him and whispering to him. Renji started to help calm the boy too, smoothing his hair back and whispering too. It wasn't long before the boy was just sniffling and whimpering lightly.

Renji gave the boy his softest smile, "Hey Toshiro, are you okay? Did you get hurt?" Toshiro looked down at his leg, and reached down to hold his knee. Ichigo moved the boy to the side. Sitting Toshiro on his left leg, having the boy's legs go to his right leg. Still rubbing the boy's back, Ichigo pulled Toshiro's shorts up a little bit to expose his knee. Toshiro's knee had a little cut, bleeding lightly. "Aw, buddy," Renji cleaned up some of the blood, "How about we go back to the house and get that cleaned up okay?" Toshiro nodded, still in shock.

The group got up and started walking back to the house. Toshiro leaned his head on Ichigo's shirt. "I feel sweepy Ichi," Toshiro said in a light voice. Ichigo couldn't help but smile at the boy, and rub his back lightly.

"Well that's just fine, Toshiro," Ichigo responded. Being as gentle as he could with the boy Ichigo rubbed his cheek against the boy's forehead. Toshiro smiled and rubbed against Ichigo's cheek too.

Renji smiled and then blinked when something wet hit his nose. Renji stopped and looked up, wondering what it was. Then more we droplets fell from the sky. Ichigo and Renji noticed this and ran under a big near by tree. Within seconds it was raining pretty hard. "That was pretty close," Ichigo noted looking at the boy he held in his arms. Toshiro, still laying his head on Ichigo's shoulder, looked out into the rain.

They could see a road from where they were. The rain dancing against the concrete making tapping noises, forcing a mist to stay a little above the surface of the road. Luckily, the tree they picked kept the rain from hitting them. Still, the cold, humid air could get Toshiro sick. Ichigo reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

Ichigo handed it to Renji, "Hey can you call my dad," Ichigo asked his red-headed friend, "Ask him if he can come pick us up. Tell him we're at the tree." Renji gave Ichigo a questionable look, and then called Ichigo's dad. While the phone ran Ichigo and Renji sat down at the trunk of the tree. Ichigo wrapped his arms around the small boy and rubbed his back, hoping the boy would fall asleep. It worked because before Renji even heard Ichigo's dad Toshiro was asleep.

Renji heard a male voice on the other line, "Kurosaki residence."

Renji started speaking, "Hey Mr. Kurosaki, it's Renji."

Ishiin's voice suddenly got much more cheerful, "Hey, Renji, how's the park?"

"Not so good, Toshiro fell and cut his knee, now it's raining and we're kind of stuck."

"Where are you stuck at?"

"Ichigo told me to tell you we're at the tree. He needs you to come pick us up."

"I'll be there soon."

Renji didn't even have time to reply before Ishiin hung up. Renji sighed and handed the phone back to Ichigo. Ichigo took the phone and put it up. Renji spoke, "Your dad said he'd be here soon." Ichigo nodded trying his best to keep Toshiro covered and warm. Curiosity got the best of Renji, "Why are you so worried? He only got a little cut."

Ichigo sighed, "I'm not that worried about the cut, and I'm worried about his health." Ichigo pulled the boy back a bit, feeling his forehead. Ichigo frowned, "Just as I thought, He's running a fever."

Renji suddenly got really worried and felt Toshiro's forehead, "How did he get sick?" Ichigo moved the boy and held him sideways; he sighed and started to explain to the soul reaper, who apparently had no experience with children before Toshiro.

"Children can get sick from infections or staying out in the rain. Toshiro's only two, and he got a cut, and got wet. Also, he's been fighting off a lot of colds every since he got that fever in the soul society. It's not too bad, but when we get home we have to give him a bath, feed him, and put him to bed." While Ichigo said this to Renji he rocked the small boy, and watched him worriedly. Renji nodded, not know what words he could say. They just sat there and waited, trying to keep Toshiro as warm as possible.

Ichigo and Renji both looked up when they heard Ishiin's car pull up. Ichigo stood up with Toshiro in his arms, and Renji followed. Ishiin opened the back car door and the two teens darted towards the car, all the while keeping Toshiro dry.

They got in the car, shut the door, and buckled up. "Let's get you all home," Ishiin said in a surprisingly caring voice, "How's the little one?" Ishiin eyed Toshiro in the mirror. Ichigo held the sleeping boy close and rubbed his back. A slightly worried look settled in Ichigo's and Renji's eyes.

"I don't know," Ichigo said honestly, "He's running a slight fever now, and has a cut on his knee." Ichigo pulled the boy closer to his chest and rocked him. Ishiin smiled at his son through the mirror. _One day you'll understand why you care so much for him,_ Ishiin thought, _Just wait for a while._

The drive home was quiet and uneventful. The rain wasn't coming down as hard as before, and lightly pounded the roof of the car. The teens in the back just watched Toshiro sleep. While Ishiin drove, he stole glances at Toshiro, using his medical skills to determine nothing was seriously wrong. No doubt about it though, the boy was going to catch a cold.

When Ishiin pulled into the driveway they all ran into the house. The warm air circulating the house instantly made them feel more comfortable. "You all go upstairs and dry off. I'll get Toshiro some medicine," Ishiin informed as he went to the clinic connected to the house.

Ichigo and Renji slugged upstairs. Their wet clothes making squishing like noises against the wooden stairs. "Hey Renji, just get whatever you need out of my closet, I'm gonna give Toshiro a bath," Ichigo said as he got some dry clothes out of his closet. Renji just nodded and walked to Ichigo's closet as Ichigo went to the bathroom.

"Now what are we gonna do with you," Ichigo made a slight frown at the little boy as he walked into the bathroom, and shut the door. Ichigo started the bath, making the water warm. Ichigo sat on the toilet, waiting for the water to fill up the tub.

With Toshiro in his lap, Ichigo tried to wake up the boy. Ichigo lightly shook Toshiro's shoulders, until the boy's eyes started to flutter open. Ichigo gave the boy a rare, soft smile, "Hey sleepy head." Toshiro lightly pouted at the nickname, but smiled up at Ichigo. Toshiro gave him a little wave of his hand, not feeling like talking. Ichigo sat the boy up in his lap, kissing his forehead. Toshiro closed his eyes involuntarily as Ichigo's lips lightly pecked his forehead. "You gotta take a bath okay, buddy. So can you stay up for me?" Ichigo asked looking in Toshiro's bright blue eyes. Toshiro thought about it then nodded.

"Thanks, Toshi," Ichigo smiled and set the boy on the ground, standing. Ichigo began to undress the boy. Toshiro, being the good boy he was, cooperated and did as he was told to. Toshiro was soon undressed, and the bath was ready.

Ichigo rolled up his sleeves and opened his arms for Toshiro, "Time to wash up." Toshiro made a small frown, and looked at Ichigo. Ichigo knew exactly what those eyes meant, Toshiro want him to take a bath too. Ichigo got a slight smirk and shook his head to say "no". Toshiro's bottom lip quivered and he walked towards Ichigo holding unto his shirt and rubbing his face against his chest. Ichigo only looked down at the boy, curious of how far he would go. Toshiro brought his head up, making his white locks fall back, revealing his baby face. Toshiro was making the cutest, saddest pout ever. Toshiro's eyes were slightly misting. The boy was clearly not in the mood, or state, to be told no. The boy needed a hug, and for Ichigo to take a bath with him.

Ichigo let out a playful sigh and shook his head. He hugged the boy and ran his fingers through the boy's hair, "Okay, okay, you win. I'll take a bath too." Toshiro could only lightly smile at Ichigo, seeing as he was too tired to give him a big smile. Ichigo sat the boy on the counter, putting the boy's towel under him so he wouldn't get cold. Ichigo got a towel out for himself and quickly undressed. He picked up the small boy and walked over to the tub. "Okay," Ichigo smiled at the boy, "You ready to take a bath now?"

Toshiro nodded his head, "Mm-hm." Ichigo stepped into the tub and sat down in the warm water. He still held Toshiro, in fear of him falling asleep and going under the water. Ichigo grabbed the shampoo and started to rub it into Toshiro's white locks. Ichigo lightly massaged Toshiro's head while doing so; getting Toshiro to close his eyes and sigh in comfort. Ichigo kept washing the young boy's hair until he was certain he got it all clean. Ichigo grabbed the large, plastic cup he got for rinsing the boy's hair and scooped some water into it.

"Toshiro, I need you to close your eyes," Ichigo lightly ordered. Toshiro nodded his head once and closed his eyes. Ichigo quickly rinsed out all the soap. Toshiro's hair was now glued to his head. His hair reached to the bottom of his neck. Ichigo patted the top of Toshiro's head, letting the boy know he was done. Toshiro opened his eyes and leaned his head on Ichigo's chest. Ichigo playfully sighed and shook his head. Ichigo then reached for the liquid body wash and squirted some into a wash rag. Ichigo sat the boy up more and washed his entire body. He finished rinsing him off with the plastic cup and stepped out of the bath. He wrapped a towel around Toshiro's small frame, and somehow managed to put a towel on himself, while still holding the boy.

Ichigo took the clothes he had grabbed for himself and decided he would just change in the bedroom. Ichigo stepped I the bedroom to find Renji laying on his futon, looking incredibly bored. Renji sat up almost immediately he heard the door open. He blinked at Ichigo and gave him a questioning look, "Why are you wet and not wearing any clothes?"

Ichigo shook his head lightly at Renji and sat the boy on the bed, "I took a bath with Toshiro, now turn around for a second." Ichigo motioned for Renji to turn around, and Renji did, not wanting to see Ichigo get dressed. After only a few seconds Ichigo's voice appeared in Renji's ears again, "Okay it's safe." Renji stood up and turned around.

Ichigo was dressed in a white, long-sleeved t-shirt, and gray sweatpants. His hair was wet, and strands were sticking to his neck, but most of his hair still stubbornly stuck up. He was now standing next to hi bed, back to Renji, head tilted slightly, and hands on his hips. Renji walked towards him, and walked to Ichigo's right side. Renji didn't even notice Ichigo's soft smile, because he was too busy smiling himself. The boy, now sleeping, on the bed was just too adorable.

Toshiro was laying limp on the bed. Rolled over on his left side, the cream colored towel wrapped around his thin waist. His small legs stuck out of the bottom of the towel, his legs lightly bent. His boney shoulders and arms stuck out of the top. His arms lying limp in front of him, although, his left thumb was stuck in his mouth. His mouth lightly moving as he sucked his thumb. His eyelids hide his big, blue eyes; however, his white eyebrows showed that his dreams were peaceful. Toshiro looked like a sleeping angel like that.

Ichigo broke his gaze from Toshiro and grabbed the boy's clothes, turning to Renji. In a slight whisper Ichigo spoke, "Do you want to help me change him?" Renji just nodded and pulled the towel off Toshiro. The boy shivered and Renji picked him up, helping Ichigo get the boy's underwear on. Once that was done the boy stopped shivering that much, and now just had goose bumps. They slipped Toshiro's pants on followed by the shirt. All while keeping the young boy asleep.

Ichigo held the boy close to his chest while Renji yanked down the covers. Ichigo laid the boy down, and watched as the boy snuggled into the sheets. Ichigo yawned and crawled in the bed too. On Toshiro's right, Ichigo was close to the wall. Renji was about to pull the covers over Toshiro, rolling his eyes at Ichigo. He suddenly stopped when he noticed Toshiro's eyes flutter open, looking at him. Toshiro gave Renji the same eyes he gave Ichigo earlier. The eyes seemed to whisper loneliness. Renji sighed and shook his head. Crawling in the bed and pulling up the covers.

Toshiro lay in between Renji and Ichigo. The small boy cuddled into Renji's chest this time. Renji and Ichigo were both about to fall asleep, but they remembered something.

Toshiro's medicine.

Waking up the boy to give him medicine would definitely not be pleasant. They just sat up lightly and looked at each other, faces pale. The just prayed Toshiro would go to sleep after they gave it to him.

Renji gently crawled out of the bed and grabbed the little cup on medicine Ishiin had sat on the desk. He walked over to Ichigo, and the orange haired teen scooped the boy up in his arms. Ichigo lightly shook the boy until he was awake. Ichigo whispered something to soft for Renji to ear, and smiled at the boy. Toshiro nodded and smiled too. The small boy looked at Renji and opened his mouth. Renji quickly poured the medicine into Toshiro's mouth. The boy shivered in response, but swallowed. Ichigo and Renji smiled at how good the boy was.

Now finally, with the bath over, and the medicine taken, it was time to sleep. The three all settled back in Ichigo's bed. Ichigo facing Toshiro and Renji, his arms lightly wrapped around Toshiro's waist. Toshiro was cuddling into Renji's chest, and Renji's left and was resting on Toshiro's shoulder, rubbing his arm lightly. Renji watched Toshiro's eyes as he quickly fell asleep. The next one to fall asleep was Ichigo. Right before he fell asleep Renji thought one thing:

_Why haven't we heard from the soul society?

* * *

_**OH MY GOSH! I decided I'm going to continue with this story. Raise your hand if you're happy. I'm also going to take ideas, but the story is going to work the way I want it too. Okay? The reason I stopped writing was because I got so many questions about the plot. Have you not read the summary? It's just Toshiro being a two year old, seeing what all will happen. I WILL TRY TO MAKE A BETTER PLOT, BUT IT WILL HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH AIZEN! Thank you all, and review. The review rate has now grown to 13. So tell your friends and such.**

**Toshiro: I like Ichi's bed!**

**Ichigo and Renji: Why?**

**Toshiro: Because I love you. *Toshiro hugs Ichigo's and Renji's leg. Making them blush.***

**Ichigo: Uh thanks Toshi.**

**Renji: Yeah thanks.**

**Nikki: Isn't that so cute!**

**Renji: And just where have you been?**

**Nikki: In a writers block from unintentional criticism.**

**Ichigo: That's just sad…**

**Nikki: Je n'ai pas veux parler avec tu. (I don't want to talk with you.)**

**Toshiro: SHE KNOWS FRENCH!**

**Nikki: Sort of…ANYWAY!**

**Everyone: LONGER LETTER LATER! And sooner, we promise!**


	21. Chapter 21: Where is He?

**Disclaimer: I, Nikki3669, do not, nor will I ever, own Bleach.**

**Okay, check it out. I'm going to try my best to weave in a good plot, it's in my head. BUT IT'S REALLY SAD!**

**Plot will contain: Sad past, child abuse, and many sad (but cute) moments between Toshiro, Ichigo, and Renji!

* * *

**Toshiro's Outer Child

Chapter Twenty-One: Where Is He?

Toshiro felt cold. His ribs ached and his leg felt broken. His head was leaking warm blood, which dipped into his left eye. Everything hurt. Toshiro opened his right eye, searching for the man who did this to him. To his luck, the man was gone, probably sleeping. The man had to get back his energy from the beating he gave Toshiro only a few hours before. The monster only used his fists and did this much damage.

He had to tell the soul society where he was. How did they not find him already? He was captain of squad ten, and missing. He thought of everyone back home, he really missed them all. He missed how gentle people were, and how he was untouchable there. But here, it was much, much different. Here he was abused, used, neglected, and molested. A thought passed the boy's mind that he would be alone forever.

Toshiro broke down. He had kept his baring for about two weeks now. But he couldn't take it anymore. The boy curled up and began to weep. He wished with all his heart that someone would hold him. He cursed himself for being weak, and for never accepting a hug or help before. His thoughts drifted to a dark place, and he started thinking the people he trusted back home were doing this to him. For some reason he instantly saw Ichigo and Renji looking at him with soft smiles, and for an even odder reason he felt himself getting happy at the smiles. He missed them. He missed everyone.

Maybe if he got through this he would…he would…

* * *

Toshiro's body jerked awake. He was in a soft warm bed, with Ichigo on one side, and Renji on the other. For some odd reason he didn't remember his dream anymore. But what was it about? It seemed so real, and it hurt so much. Wait, what hurt? Why was I hurting? Toshiro instantly forgot about his "dream".

My tummy hurts, I'm hungry! With that little thought Toshiro wiggled and faced Renji. He was hungry, and Renji was going to help him. Toshiro wiggled a little closer to Renji, who was on his side, and crawled up on Renji's waist. Toshiro crawled higher up on Renji. So their faces were only a few centimeters apart. Toshiro whispered in Renji's ear, his cold breath tickling Renji's exposed skin. "Ren-Ren," the boy spoke very quietly, "wakes up, please." Renji squirmed, causing Toshiro to lose his balance and fall clear off the bed.

Toshiro, luckily, wasn't hurt, but his small voice squealed, "Ren-Ren!" Renji's eyes cracked open, while Ichigo stayed asleep. Renji sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked down and saw a small teary-eyed, pouting boy on the floor. Renji slightly smirked and picked the boy off the floor, lying on his stomach, Renji sat the small boy on his stomach. Toshiro crossed his arms and attempted to glare, but it just came out as an adorable pout. Renji showed Toshiro a soft smile and chuckled. He laid the boy down so his stomach was lying on top of Renji's, but the boy's head tucked under his chin. Toshiro tried to keep pouting, but when Renji started running his fingers through Toshiro's hair, the boy just sighed and smiled lightly.

Renji's voice was soft and low, actually trying to allow Ichigo to sleep. Renji began to speak to the small boy on his chest, "Why are you up, buddy?" Toshiro blinked and sat up slightly, remembering what he woke Renji up for.

"I'm hungry," Toshiro sheepishly smiled. Renji nodded, understanding. With a side glace at Ichigo, who actually looked kind of cute.

Ichigo is facing Renji, his eyes are shut peacefully and his orange locks fall slightly with gravity. However, His hair still defied the normal way hair is supposed to fall. His cheek was lightly squished on the pillow, and his mouth was slightly open. His arms were making his pillow slightly vertical, wrapping his long arms around the bottom of it. The covers went all the way up to his shoulders, but still allowed his arms to stick out, and expose him holding the pillow.

Renji smiled and crept out of the room, holding Toshiro in his arms. Renji quietly walked down-stairs. It was still a little early, but Renji found a note on the table. Renji thought for a second, _Just how many notes are we gonna get?_ Renji shifted Toshiro so he was holding him with just one arm and picked up the note. Toshiro leaned over a bit to read the note as well.

_Dear First One Up,_

_The girls and I are driving to some sort of camp. It'll be about a 4 day drive to get the girls there and back. This was short notice, but I love my girls too much to let them down! Keep the house clean, and if you have any problems with Toshiro just call._

_Later,_

_Ishiin Kurosaki_

Renji sighed and crumbled the note up, tossing it in the trash. Toshiro squirmed a little and Renji sat him on the floor. "Go play in the living room while I make breakfast," Renji smiled softly at the boy. Toshiro nodded and started walking toward the living room, but he stopped. The young boy turned back around and caught Renji's eyes, holding his gaze with ease. Toshiro turned his innocence up pretty high; however Renji could see mischievousness floating around in his light blue eyes.

"Can I wake up Ichi?" Toshiro asked sweetly. He tilted his head a little downward, but kept his gaze looking up at Renji. Renji thought for a second and shrugged his shoulders, nodding. Toshiro smiled and toddled upstairs, while Renji smirked. Renji listened as Toshiro's footsteps lightly ran up the stairs, giggling softly.

Renji continued to cook breakfast, making pancakes, without Toshiro near this time. He had just finished the first pancake when the phone rang. He went to the phone when he noticed the home phone wasn't the one ringing, it was his soul pager. He quickly picked it up, flipping it open and putting it to his ear. Renji's voice was automatic, "Hello?"

The voice that responded to Renji's was Ukitake, "Hello Renji, do you know where Toshiro is?"

Renji nodded, even if Ukitake couldn't see him "Yeah, the kid's up stairs waking Ichigo up. Why?"

Renji felt himself tense at Ukitake's slightly uneasy voice, "We need you to come to the soul society right now."

"Why what's-"

"We'll explain it later; we're opening a gate in the living room. Get Ichigo and Toshiro and head to the First Division building," Ukitake quickly ordered. Renji nodded and the two quickly hung up.

Renji's feet went down heavier as he went up stairs. He busted into Ichigo's room to find Toshiro trying to wake up Ichigo. By trying that meant sitting right next to him and whispering "Ichi" over and over again. Renji smirked; this is what that evil grin came from? Looks like he had nothing to worry about now with Toshiro. Renji walked over to Toshiro and Ichigo. Renji grabbed some soul candy and gave it to Toshiro. Toshiro, being the good boy he was, took the little green pill and his soul popped out of his body. Seeing as the boy was so light he kind of flew, but Renji aught him, smiling, and sat him on the ground. Renji flipped Ichigo onto the floor. This caused Ichigo to grunt and Toshiro to wince.

Ichigo popped up, "What the hell do you want?" The boy was obviously not happy. Renji shoved Ichigo's badge to his chest, and Ichigo's limp body fell to the floor. Ichigo, now in his soul reaper outfit, stood up and glared at Renji.

Renji popped in his own soul candy and popped out of his own body. In a calm voice he said, "We have to go to the Soul Society." Renji picked up Toshiro and started walking downstairs. Frowning, Ichigo quickly followed the older red-head.

Ichigo's voice was sharp, "And, 'Ichigo you have to get up because we're going to the Soul Society' wouldn't have worked?" Renji, holding Toshiro, and Ichigo stepped in front of the gate. Renji smirked at Ichigo before walking through the gate, "nope!" Renji walked through, followed by a still annoyed Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo, Renji, and Toshiro quickly showed up at the First Division meeting hall. The boy had fallen asleep in Renji's arms, so when they walked through the doors they received a few awes. Ichigo and Renji quickly noticed that not a lot of people were there. It was only the head captain, Ukitake, Unohana, Kurotsuchi, Rukia, Rangiku, and Shunsui. It was obliviously a slightly casual meeting, seeing as everyone was just standing around. Rukia and Rangiku, however, were quickly at Toshiro's side.

"He's still as cute as before," Rangiku cooed, scooping Toshiro out of Renji's arms without any permission. Rukia just nodded and they started awing at the boy. Ichigo was about to tell them to quiet down, because the boy was sleeping; Toshiro was already waking up.

This did not go unnoticed by Rukia and Rangiku. Rangiku cradled the boy and Rukia lightly smoothed back his hair. "Hey, Toshi," Rukia's voice was unusually gentle and sweet, "did you have a nice nap?" Ichigo rolled his eyes at Rukia's voice, and Renji shook his head; they where both considering that this girl was bipolar.

Toshiro nodded his head and his sweet voice filled the air again, "Uh-huh…are we at the Soul Society?" Rukia and Rangiku giggled and nodded in response to Toshiro's question. Ichigo was about to make a comment when an old, yet commanding voice beat him to it.

"May we please begin the meeting ladies," the head captain's voice was easily heard, and caught the girl's attention. They nodded and motioned for Ichigo and Renji to get closer to the head captain. They did, so now it looked like they were in more of a group.

Ichigo was the first to speak, "Okay, what did you call us hear for?" Everyone looked over at Kurotsuchi. It seemed as if he held the answer. And he did.

"We have figured out something very interesting about Captain Hitsugaya," the creepy captain said. Before Ichigo and Renji could react Unohana injected Toshiro with a neutralizer, causing the boy to fall asleep. Ichigo and Renji, seeing as they had no idea what was going on, looked at Toshiro, then to Unohana, and then to Kurotsuchi. The two soul reapers obviously did not know what was going on, and were deeply confused. "We can't let Captain Hitsugaya hear what I'm about to say," Kurotsuchi spoke again.

Ichigo took in a breath, fearing the worst. "And what would that be exactly?" Ichigo asked. Ichigo looked over at the boy and touched his cheek, looking at him worriedly. Renji wore Ichigo's same expression; however his face looked calmer. Ukitake was the one to answer Ichigo's question.

"That is, and is not Toshiro."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN DUN! So how do you guys like it now? I really hope you guys like it! I'm not gonna start writing really long chapters because, I feel like I have to make them all equally long. So, just like a book, each chapter is going to have it's own meaning. This chapter basically said the last line: That little boy is and is not Toshiro Hitsugaya.**

**Toshiro: Wait…if I'm not all of me then…**

**Ichigo: This is going to be a little bit more suspenseful.**

**Renji: I am so confused…**

**Ichigo: Of course YOU are.**

**Renji: What's that supposed to mean you-**

**Everyone except for Renji: HOPE YOU LIKE THE PLOT!**

**Renji: Wait hold on-**


	22. Chapter 22: What He Really Is

**Disclaimer: Well….that says it all, right?**

**Okay, I'm glad you all liked the last chapter, but…I NEED MORE REVIEWS! If you all want the new chapters out me need more reviews! Help me out guys please! I once got 80 people to read just one chapter, so why is it getting so difficult to get reviews? The faster the reviews, the faster the story; the better the reviews, the better the story. Really, hope I can find more readers and reviewers. I love you all just for reading. **

**P.S. I have croup. It sucks.

* * *

**Toshiro's Outer Child

Chapter Twenty-Two: What He Really Is

Ichigo and Renji were both pale white. What had they meant? The little boy, now in Ichigo's arms, was and was not Toshiro. What did that even mean? Before they managed to collapse, Captain Unohana made them sit on the floor. They looked as if they were about to faint, none of them knew why though.

It was because they didn't know.

They had taken care of Toshiro from the moment he was found curled up in his bed, oh so young. They had laughed with him, cried with him, and smiled with him. He was starting to become like family, a pure soul, a little brother. Ichigo bit his lip, watching the unconscious boy in his arms. Ichigo and Renji both realized something very important at that moment. They didn't just love this little two year-old version of Toshiro…

They loved that stubborn little captain.

He was their little brother, someone they could open up too. They were people Toshiro could open up too. Kusaka made sure to make that clear. Wait, if this was and was not Toshiro, than that must mean there is another part, but then…

Where was the other part of Toshiro's soul?

Ichigo rubbed a shaking thumb on Toshiro's baby cheek. He was warm, like a normal human body should feel like. Ichigo and Renji both looked around, looking like lost little kids. Ukitake let out a slightly worried sigh and sat down, and started to explain.

* * *

Toshiro was separated, both in soul and in body. The process was obviously painful, seeing as the small Toshiro hadn't remembered a thing. The small boy in Ichigo's arms would be what the people in the living would call Toshiro's inner child. However, it was different in the soul society.

In the soul society when a person dies, they die twice, both emotionally and physically. Toshiro had died emotionally much before he died physically. The boy Ichigo held was Toshiro's lost emotions. All of his smiles, laughs, and tears were in that little boy. It's not that Toshiro couldn't show those kinds of emotions, it was just nearly impossible to. He was so disconnected with his emotions, because they died so much before him, that it was lost within his soul. The physical part of his being was buried in the living world somewhere, research and development soon realized they could not find it in any grave yard. Then there was his soul, the main part.

He was missing.

Ichigo shook. Renji trembled. The news they gave them next was absolutely terrified. The words drifted around in the air, as if it was just a secret in the wind. However, Ichigo and Renji knew it to be true. No matter how awful the truth was.

Toshiro's body and soul were being abused somewhere in the real world.

It started to feel just like a dream as they moved the two teens to the research and developed building, Toshiro's emotions staying with Rukia and Rangiku. They went into a private room. Plan, boring, and about to leave a very big impression on Ichigo's and Renji's memories.

Here they would see Toshiro's world.

The two teens barely noticed the head captain to the right and Captain Kurotsuchi to their left. And Ukitake walked to an old, yet slightly large looking television in the middle of the room. Ukitake clicked play on an old looking VHS, and Ichigo and Renji watched, in horror, at the scenes that appeared before them.

Toshiro Hitsugaya, the older stubborn soul, lay on the ground. His head was bleeding and his clothes wore torn. He didn't have his captain's cloak and he barely had a shirt, his pants barely covered him as well. His whole body was bruises. His left leg broken and Ichigo was sure he had a few broken ribs and a sprained right ankle. The boy was broken and bleeding. Then the camera moved closer to him, as if it was someone's eyes. It was then they noticed the tears rolling down Toshiro's cheeks, unable to stop their flow of despair and misery.

Toshiro was broken.

A leg lashed out and kicked the boy. Square in the ribs it caused him to fly back to a wall. He crunched into the wall with a sickening noise and a pain filled gasp. The camera came closer to Toshiro again, close enough to hear the small boy's fleeting breathe. A hand picked up the boy and slammed his head into the wall, a grunt escaping Toshiro's bloody lips. A gruff voice started to leak out from what sounded like behind the camera.

"You look so beautiful when broken," the voice whispered hungry. Toshiro tried to say something, but it was too low and raspy to be heard. The camera got closer to Toshiro, and threw him to the ground. Toshiro now lay on his back. The voice got closer to Toshiro, two hands holding his arms down as the camera screen went black. Kissing and licking, along with Toshiro's grunts and cries were all that was heard. When the picture came back Toshiro laid naked on the ground. His left leg trying to cover himself, the boy's body was so thin, and his bones practically stuck out.

The voice spoke again, "I will make you scream." The voice seemed to jump on Toshiro and Toshiro cried; the screen went black. The lights in the room turned back on, which Renji and Ichigo didn't even notice when they went off.

Ichigo was trembling, his whole being shaking back and forth with anger and fear. He knew Toshiro was with that man right now, and God knows what he was doing to him. He was blinking back tears, Toshiro's cries playing over and over again in his head. It was absolutely terrible: the screams, the tears…

The voice.

Renji was in shock, all he managed to do was let his mouth open a bit for breath, and blink. Renji needed to see Toshiro, he needed to make sure he was okay; he needed to make sure he was safe.

He needed to make sure he was real.

Ukitake stayed in the room with the two boys, while Captain Kurotsuchi and the head captain left. After what it did to the other lieutenants and captains, the two teens needed their privacy. They would wait at the First Division again, until the boy's dried their faces and calmed down.

* * *

Ukitake walked over to the two teens, putting a calming hand on both of their shoulders. The comforting hand snapped them both back to reality, resulting on their eyes set on Ukitake. They looked like two hurt, lost little children. Tears were already stinging in both of their eyes. Only Ichigo's seemed to be closer to their spilling point. Ichigo was the first to break the silence.

"W-Was that actually T-Toshiro?"

With a heavy heart Ukitake nodded and added, "And we still don't know where he is, but we are trying everything to find him." Ichigo blinked, and his bottom lip quivered. Ukitake blinked worriedly. He stood the boys up and motioned them over to a couch they hadn't even noticed. Ukitake sat the boy's down on the soft couch and kneeled in front of them. About this time, even Renji was close to tears. Renji's voice cracked as a tear rolled down Ichigo's cheek, "What if we don't find him? What if he…he…"

Ukitake barely had time to react as both boys started crying at the same time. It was so strange to see the both of them cry. They were both so strong and hardheaded. Tears ran down both of their faces, staining their cheeks. Both had their eyes squeezed shut, trying to stop the tears. Ichigo brought his fists up to his face, trying to wipe away the tears. Renji just used one hand in attempt to stop the tears. They both agreed to be weak by just one small glance. Ukitake gave both the boys a small, sad smile helping them wipe away the tears. They both sobbed ineligible things. Crying for that small boy they had sworn to protect.

Ukitake frowned, realizing how close they got with Toshiro over the last week. Actually, they had gotten closer with the young captain the minute they met him. He hugged both of the boys, allowing them to cry on his shoulders. He rubbed their shaking backs in a smoothing gesture. He made gentle hushing noises, trying to calm them. But it just wasn't working.

They saw him.

Ichigo and Renji bawled for the young boy. Ukitake trying his best to comfort them, but he just came to the conclusion that it would be better if they just let it out. It took them about an hour to calm down, and after drying their faces they made their way to the First Division.

* * *

Ichigo and Renji had practically raced each other to Toshiro's house, which is where they were told Toshiro's emotions, Rukia, and Rangiku would be. They couldn't wait to see the small boy's little smile. They couldn't wait to hear his sweet giggles.

They couldn't wait to see him there.

Ichigo and Renji just opened the door and ran in, not even stopping to say they were there. The minute they walked in they were in a very open living room. A big window brightened the room, which was pretty empty except for a blanket spread out on the floor. Toshiro, Rangiku, and Rukia were sitting on the blanket. Toshiro and Rukia were playing patty cake. Toshiro was giggling, moving his hands in perfect rhythm with Rukia. The two teens smiled and walked over to the group. Toshiro and Rukia stopped and looked up at them, smiling as they sat down.

Toshiro stood up and jumped in Ichigo's arms, sitting in his lap. "Welcome back! I missed you this much!" Toshiro squealed as he opened his arms up as big as he could. Ichigo and Renji chuckled at the small boy. Renji ruffled the boy's hair.

"We missed you to," The two said, eyes holding hope.

* * *

**TA DAH! Sorry for all the short chapters' guys, I am REALLY sorry. Also, our router broke. How does a router break? READ AND REVIEW.**

**Number of reviews for next chapter: 13**

**Toshiro's emotions: Why am I just the emotions?**

**Nikki: Because how I wrote the story.**

**Toshiro E: oh…**

**Ichigo: We have to find the rest of him!**

**Renji: What are we waiting for?**

**Nikki: The next chapter.**

**Ichigo and Renji: THAN WRITE IT!**

**Everyone: Hope you all enjoy this CRAZY story. Glad you're still reading, LATER! **


	23. Chapter 23: Beginning of the Journey

**Disclaimer: i own now of this stuff...haha!**

**Guys, I got my first LAPTOP! So I'm watching this chapter on it. Sorry for the delay...kind of in a writer's block and school's been killing me. It sucks. I'll get rid of it soon. Cute scenes with Ichigo and Renji, but NO YAOI! This chapter doesn't really show Toshi that much, but more of his babysitters, but just as much cuteness, so...HERE!**

Chapter 23: Beginning of the Journey

Ichigo and Renji had no time to waste. As soon as they greeted everyone they left with the small, white-haired boy in their arms. Rangiku and Rukia were slightly upset with not being able to spend much time with the cute toddler, but they knew they had work to do. Ichigo and Renji left for the World of the Living to do research there, while everyone else did research in the soul society. They stepped through the gate, going back to Ichigo's world.

While they crossed over to the next world the two teens felt something. Something strange. Ichigo felt his heart get tight, his lungs struggling to work properly. Renji, who was holding the boy, held him close protectively, hunching over as the aura had the same affect on him. His lungs clenched, his hands shook. Sweat beading down both their foreheads. The energy, this aggressive energy was pushing them down. Making them stop running.

However, Toshiro was fine. As if all was fine with the world. No evil at all. The boy clung to Renji's shirt. Watching both boy's in confusion. He could feel something wrong. Only with Ichigo and Renji. There was something inside them, something wrong. The boy's heart beat faster as panic started to settle in. His breathing got fast and uneven. Ichigo and Renji looked like they were in a trance. The grip was strong, and they weren't strong enough to fight back. The boy was close to tears by now. He loved them, he needed them. His voice was nervous and small, butt it hit Ichigo and Renji hard.

"Ichi...Ren-Ren...don't leave me alone...please?"

In a flash Ichigo and Renji were released from the tight grip of the invisible monster. They gasped for their breath, soon fine. Renji held Toshiro close to his chest. Without anymore words Renji and and Ichigo moved quickly, arriving at his house.

Ichigo and Renji sat on the bed. Trying to calm their nerves. One question on both their minds: What was that? Something was after them, but what? Ichigo and Renji sat there for a while. Renji bounced the small boy on his lap till he started to get a sleepy look in his eyes. After Toshiro was at that point, Renji cradled the small boy in his arms. Smiling softly at the sleepy eyes as Toshiro reaches up towards Renji. The soul reaper melted and held Toshiro's small hand. Toshiro let his other hand drop, the limp arm no laying on his small stomach. Renji rubbed the small hand with his thumb. Toshiro let out a yawn and fell asleep. After making sure Toshiro was sleeping peacefully in his strong arms, Renji turned to Ichigo. He had felt the boy's aura. It was uneven and nervous. Renji watched Ichigo closely out of the corner of his eye.

A shiver ran up Ichigo's spine. He curled up on his comfortable bed, looking pale and sick. Worry started to build up in Renji. He shifted Toshiro so he was holding him in one arm, and got up off the bed. With one step Renji was kneeling at Ichigo's side. Ichigo was too pale, he was still sweating, and there was a small blush on his cheeks. The blush was just about the only color he had. Renji reached out and felt Ichigo's forehead.

Ichigo, who had been spacing out of it until now, jumped at Renji's hand. He pulled away. He looked at Renji's face. The man was frowning, but not scowling. His frown was out of worry and care for the younger teen. Ichigo sat up, or at least tried to. Renji's hands pushed him down gently. Renji's voice came out in a tone he would usually use for Toshiro, so gentle and worried. "Stay down," the red-head lightly ordered, "You're running a fever." Ichigo looked up in shock, he had felt fine earlier, he just felt woosy from that freakish attack earlier.

Ichigo made a move to stand, scowling. "I'm fine, just a little dizzy," Ichigo stubbornly stated. Renji shook his head, and shoved Ichigo down again, a little firmer than before. Ichigo was now glaring at the man. With only one hand he was able to subdue Ichigo, or so Renji thought. Ichigo pushed Renji's arm off of him and stood up, with a firmer voice, and slightly angry Ichigo stated, "I'm fine." With that Ichigo walked to the door, realising he was wobbling. Renji sat the small, white haired boy he'd been holding on the soft bed. Ha walked over to Ichigo, who had leaned on the wall and slid down, out of breath.

Renji's voice was cold and annoyed, yet worried, "Fine huh?" Ichigo looked down ashamed Renji saw him like this. He couldn't even stand, and he felt so weak and cold. Ichigo let his chocolate brown eyes drift over at Renji. The younger teen was shocked to see all that worry in Renji's eyes. Renji shook his head and scooped up Ichigo bridal style. Not a good idea without warning the teen.

Ichigo flipped out. His face went red, blood red. Throwing his arms around and kicking. He was taken aback from the gesture and felt like he was going to fall. Ichigo wouldn't admit it, but he hated that feeling. Right now he felt like a child, even though he was only fifteen. Ichigo didn't want to been seen as a child to others, Ichigo now understood what Toshiro felt like before this had happened to him. He felt broken, Ichigo couldn't help a lump in his throat form. He felt terrible that this was happening to Toshiro, and he felt this way. It was all his fault, and it was only going to get worse. Ichigo shut his eyes and tried to turn his head as he felt his cheeks get wet. Still flailing around, but his reason now was so Renji didn't see his face. Such a pathedic face.

Renji was takin aback from the tears. He had never seen Ichigo freak out this way, let alone cry. The high strung teen had hardly even flinch when he was being beaten. Yet, something was digging at his heart, causing those painful tears to fall. Renji held Ichigo tighter. Hugging his knees to his arm, making it harder for him to kick, and tucked the flaining arms to Ichigo's stomach, leaving only his wiggling. Renji whispered gently, now terribly consirned for the oranged haired boy. "Relax, relax" Renji repeated, "You're okay, you're okay. Shhhh." Ichigo sniffed and stopped wiggling. Lying limp into Renji. Yet still turned his head in an uncomfortable way to hide his tears.

Renji plopped himself on the bed next to the sleeping Toshiro. He still held Ichigo, more cradling, to his chest. Frowning at Ichigo trying to hide. Renji pulled his arm out from supporting Ichigo's knees, letting the legs slip straight, the muscles tired for an unknown reason. His his now free hand he softly pulled Ichigo's chin to look at him. Silent tears pulling down the strong teen's cheeks. Renji winced at the fear in Ichigo's eyes. His voice was quiet and scared, "Renji, I'm sorry. I-I don't know what's wrong. T-That feeling back there, it..." Ichigo trailed off. Renji pulled the teen's head onto his shoulder so he could cry, without worrying about Renji seeing at least.

"It what?" Renji spoke softly. Holding the back of Ichigo's head. Rubbing his back now, trying to calm him. Ichigo sniffed and hiccuped. He held onto Renji's shoulders for dear life. Fear leaked out of his voice as he opened his mouth again.

"I felt him," Ichigo practically sobbed, "Toshiro's father. Renji, he was there! I don't know how we couldn't see him but it's like he was trying to get inside my head." Ichigo shook with each breath he took. Renji had felt something too, but he had a feeling it was directed more towards Ichigo, but why? What had Ichigo done that made that monster want to get inside his head? Perhaps it had something to do with Toshiro. No, Renji was positive it did. But what about Ichigo's relationship with Toshiro did he try to find, try to draw out?

Renji's hand made comforting circles around Ichigo's back. He hushed the shaking teen and whispered calming, comforting words. The teen just shook, and his head started to bob. Renji looked into Ichigo's face. His eyelids were drooping, but the orange haired teen was determined in keeping his eyes open. Renji smiled at the boy and shook his head. Slightly Renji picked Ichigo up again. Renji set Ichigo down on the bed, so he was laying on the bed with his head on the pillow. Ichigo whimpered, Renji was taken aback. Crying was one thing, but when Ichigo whimpered, Ichigo Kurosaki, he didn't know what to do. Renji crawled in bed next to him and sitting cross-legged, picking Toshiro up and setting him in his lap. Renji held onto Toshiro with one hand, and with the other brushed some hair off of Ichigo's burning forehead.

Ichigo's big chocolate eyes watched him, total distress lying deep in the brown pools of his irises. Renji frowned, "What's wrong?"

Ichigo's answer was somewhat surprising, "I don't wanna sleep." Ichigo's voice was slightly whiny, and if it had been any other time Renji would have laughed and called him a cry baby. But, now was different. Ichigo was running a fever, he was scared, and he didn't want to sleep. Renji shook his head in worry and set the boy to his right, so he could pick up Ichigo's upper half and cradle him. Ichigo slightly blushed in embarrassment. He squirmed and got comfortable in Renji's arms; keeping his eyes, stubbornly, open.

"Now why don't you wanna sleep?" Renji asked Ichigo as he rocked him slightly. Making Ichigo's eyelids grow heavier.

"I'm scared he'll show up again," Ichigo's response was like that of a frightened child. A child around Toshiro's age. He curled up, and leaned closer to Renji. Ichigo hoped Renji's presence would be able to scare the man away. Although he would never admit it, Renji sometimes scared him. Ichigo whimpered again, the thought of Renji being scary and that terrible man causing little noises of worry and discomfort to leak out of his throat. Renji shook his head at this image of Ichigo.

"He's not gonna come back," Renji's voice was slightly stern, "I won't let him get you or Toshiro. You hear?" Ichigo nodded. Renji smiled as Ichigo finally closed his eyes. Going to lay Ichigo down, only to hear more whimpers. Now Renji chuckled and shook his head.

Renji laid down. His left arm curved around Ichigo, frowning at how thin Ichigo was. He wasn't too thin, but he was thinner than he used to be. Renji's right arm curved around Toshiro. Hugging the boy to his chest. His hair tickling his chin, and his toes barely making it to his waist. The boy was too thin for his age. These two children were not taking proper care of themselves. Now this terrible man was after them. He held both kids tightly. Kicking the blanket up with his leg to cover them. As Renji started to drift into sleep, he tried to think of why the man was after Ichigo and Toshiro. As his mind drifted and he closed his eyes, Renji thought of one thing Ichigo and Toshiro had in common, that neither of them would admit.

_They were children._

**BAM BAM BAM! How'd you guys like it? I'm starting to get into this...So many different ways you can go with this...what will happen next? I'll let you know next time I post. LATER!**

**I: Renji...What...What's happening...**

**R: Ichigo! ICHIGO!**

**T: Ichi! Ren-Ren!**

**I: I...I...I can't...**

**N: Next time Chapter 23: Two children, One problem!**

**Everyone: What's gonna happen to Ichigo and Toshiro? Check it out, next time!**


	24. Chapter 24: Handful

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

**SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! Been out of my mojo, but I'm trying to make it PERFECT for all you guys so HERE YOU GO! Sorry it's short! Wanted to post something TODAY!**

* * *

Chapter 24: Handful

Ichigo cuddled into the covers, he felt warm and safe. He loved that feeling. On winter break his bed would be nice and warm, and instead of his father attacking him he would send his sisters to wake him up. Ichigo loved his family and would usually end up playing with them. He would go on walks in the snow, holding Yuzu's hand while Karin swore she was Miss Independent. They would have snow ball fights at the park, and Ichigo would end up giving yuzu a piggy back ride home. He would hold Karin's hand as she shivered from forgetting her gloves. Once how the would sit on the couch and watch Christmas movies. Isshin would sing and dance around their house.

Ichigo shot awake. It was summer, why was he dreaming about Christmas? He sat up, blinking and streching, he looked at Renji. The guy was HUGE. He crawled up to his face, and put a small hand on his cheek, Ichigo went wide eyed. He started to shake Renji's shoulders. Ichigo's voice came out higher then normal, "Renji, wake up!"

The red head cuddled Toshiro, blinking his eyes open. He sat up, and looked down at Ichigo. Renji just sat there, shock on his face. His hands slipped around Ichigo's back, sitting him on his lap. What Renji was looking at, was not the ichigo Kurosaki that stormed the Soul Society and saved Rukia. This was a five year old boy, with misting brown eyes and a cute little pout.

Renji chuckled lightly, "Ichigo...you're a child." At those words Ichigo shot out of his arms and ran to the bathroom, next thing Renji heard was a scream and then light sobbing. Renji sighed and picked Toshiro up, and walked to the bathroom, picking Ichigo up too. "Guess we have to go show the head captain...This is so weird." renji sounded calm, but inside he was having a panic attack. He had no idea what to do. One of the strongest people he knew and a captain were now weak and fragile.

"I'm not a child! Well, I'm in a child's body, but I'm not a child! I can still kick your ass!" Ichigo stated, sticking out his chest, trying to look tough. Renji gave him a stern look.

"Now young man, no cussing, or you'll go over my knee," Renji was dead serious. Ichigo blushed and pouted. Toshiro giggled at the threat. He sat on the floor and watched Ichigo. Renji smiled, and sat Ichigo down. "Go play, I'm gonna call the soul society."

Ichigo and Toshiro ran into the hallway, and down stairs and to the backyard. It was a hot summer day. Ichigo grinned his dad would always take him and his sisters to a waterpark on a day like this. "Toshi, wanna go swimming?" Ichigo asked the smaller boy.

"Yeah! Ichig wet's go swimmin!" Toshiro squealed in delight. Ichigo, slipped sandles on and put some on for Toshiro. He held the boys hand and walked to a little pond. It had a robe swing and it was very fun.

Renji ended the call and looked for the kids, and of course, they weren't there. Renji sighed, "Those kids are a handful."

* * *

**HOW TO GET ME TO RESPOND FASTER!  
1: Answer this question: What should happen when Renji finds them?  
2: MOTOVATION!  
3: GIVE ME IDEAS PLEEEEEASE!**

**Thank you!**

**T: WE ARE SO SOWWY! *hugs and kisses for all of you*  
Nikki: *is ashamed*  
I: You should be.**


	25. Chapter 25: Splash, Sting, Surprise!

**SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! Extra long chapter just cause I love you all so much. ^^; Oh! And big surprise in this chapter~ And I'm trying to make them longer!**

**WARNING: Little Ichigo and Toshi get spanked in this chapter, but it is NOT abuse. Don't like skip the chapter. But you might want to read the bold next chaper if you do. And Toshiro gets abused by his Father. )':**

**Can I just say that I'm the kind of person that doesn't think spanking is abuse. Abuse is done out of anger or hatred and usually leaves bruises. Which means a spanking can be abuse if done wrong. If you gently explain to the child why they're in trouble, and spank only with your hand, or for teenagers a hairbrush, that only causes a reddening of the rear end it is NOT abuse. But then again it can be if you just leave the child to cry. That's neglect. Once the spanking is done correctly and is over you hold the child until they're calm and happy again. And sometimes you can treat the child to cuddling or doing something fun the rest of the day. So meh if you think a loving, caring spanking is abuse. What Toshiro's father does to Toshiro is abuse.**

* * *

Chapter 25: Splash, Sting, Surprise!

Renji sighed. Ichigo had only been a child for about an hour but he had already managed to be a very naughty little boy. Renji had just ended the call he got and found that the two children had left the house. Renji wasn't that boring was he? The pineapple sighed and started walking towards their spiritual pressure. They were safe, causing a smile to appear on the usually scowling face. Renji sighed again, "Why do they have to be so cute but at the same time so naughty?" It really wasn't fair. On Renji or on their small backsides.

Ichigo and Toshiro were playing in a river, well not even a river but a small creak. The water was very low and tickled their ankles as it flowed by. They splashed each other and giggled. Ichigo really liked being this small. The world around him was so much bigger making every little thing more interesting. For example, mud. Ichigo dipped his hands into the dirt that stayed under the water, too packed to drift off. With a flick of his wrist he had Toshiro's shirt all dirty. Toshiro pouted and looked at Ichigo, then being a little genius, copied him. Soon sparking up a mud war. No name calling or hatred towards each other. Just a competition to see who could get more mud on the other. Wresting next to the river they squealed and laughed with joy. Mud staining their clothes and clumping in their hair. But all too cute to resist.

Suddenly the two felt themselves being lifted, feeling fingers dancing along their sides they both started to squeal with laughter. Renji's voice playful, "Why are you two both so dirty?" Renji stopped tickling and held them both gently to his chest. Ichigo and Toshiro both leaned into the packed but warm muscle, feeling safe. "We played in the mud!" Toshiro squeaked happily. The small white hair boy was coated in mud. However the deep brown mud only made his eyes look even more bright and happy. Ichigo smiles and giggled lightly. Causing Renji's eyes to glide to him. The mud was all over him, orange locks poking out here and there. His shiny brown eyes so much cuter then mud. Renji stood up. Cradling both children. Without any words, only a calm warming silcence, he started walking home. The children in his arms just relaxed and started to lean into Renji's beating heart. Each beat was so steady, that once they got home and stood them on the bathroom floor, the ticking of that beating heart seemed much too slow. There was no way they were already at the house and much less in the bathroom, they wanted listen to his heartbeat some more, but they didn't complain. The children just looked up and watched Renji.

"Alright, it's time for a bath," Renji squatted and started to help them take off their muddy clothing. Renji, smiled softly, but soon that smile faded. He just shook his head and sat Ichigo on a stool, starting the water nosel to rinse all the mud off of him. Toshiro just sat on the tiled floor next to the stool Ichigo was on. The small boy was playing with the body wash bottle, but it was empty so Renji held no worries. Renji put shampoo in his hand and his fingers were soon gliding through Ichigo's orange locks. The shampoo soon turning into a brownish white foam, covering those orange locks on Ichigo's head. The small boy smiled and sat on the chair, behaving very well. Renji's heart clenched, Ichigo was just so cute in this state. There was no way he could...

Soon Ichigo was rinsed off and was sitting in the bath tub, watching Renji wash Toshiro off. Both children were now clean and smelled like soap. Renji sat Toshiro in the bath and stood, "You both wait here..." Renji left the room his heart was pounding but at the same time his chest felt tight. Although he knew where they were the whole time they disobeyed him and could have gotten hurt. Renji let out a sigh, he would have to spank them both. But how would he do it?

Renji sat on Ichigo's bed and thought, his fingers intertwined and he held his hands in front of his chin, covering his mouth as well. They are both such good, cute, sweet kids. He would have to ask who's idea it was. But no matter who's idea it was, they both left. Equally naughty, they would both have to have their naughty bottom's spanked. This made Renji feel sick to his stomach. He didn't want to spank them at all. Seeing them frown was heartbreaking. To see them shed tears from being naughty, and being spanked because of that. To see them cry because he had to punish them...

It tore his heart in two.

Renji stood and walked into the bathroom where the two children were. He got two fluffy white towels. "Alright, let's get you both dried off and dressed," Renji's voice was gentle. He picked both children up and wrapped each in their own towel. Toshiro's hair blended with the towel as Renji dried his hair. As the fabric danced across his locks Toshiro started to giggle. Renji's heart clenched as he thought, _How can I punish such cute kids? I punish them because I love and worry about them, they need this. I'll be sure to let them know how much I love them. I just wish they would understand how much it hurts me too._

Ichigo and Toshiro had no idea why Renji looked so worried. As the older man carried them to Ichigo's bedroom, which had a bag of clothes that Toshiro wore because everything Ichigo had was much too big for him. But Toshiro's clothes were for a two year old. Not a five year old. Renji got Toshiro dressed, the small boy was wearing a orange and blue stripped shirt and denium shorts. He had white ankle socks on but no shoes, seeing as they were inside and there was no point for shoes. Renji and Toshiro both looked at Ichigo, who had his arms crossed and was pouting. Lots of boys liked running around naked, but Ichigo was taught that wearing close was right, and being naked was wrong, unless you're taking a bath or changing. Ichigo's voice was higher then normal, still weird to Toshiro and Renji, "I wants clothes too! Renji gimme clothes!" Renji couldn't help but chuckle at his command. He nodded and went to go look for some clothes, he found some of Karin's clothes that would be a bit big on Ichigo, but the boy would live. Also they weren't girly. It was a black t-shirt and white denium shorts, but would be a little longer on Ichigo. Renji would just get a pair of Toshiro's underwear and stretch it out a bit. That made Renji thank the gods that Toshiro was potty-trained still. Although his bladder sure was small.

Renji returned to the room to see Toshiro and Ichigo playing patty cake and laughing. Ichigo saw Renji and stopped playing, making Toshiro pout and cuddle into the boys back for attention. Ichigo smiled, "Ren you got me clothes! Thank you!" Renji smiled and nodded and quickly helped Ichigo get dressed, but Toshiro pouted when Renji stretched out his underwear to give to Ichigo. But soon Toshiro forgot all about it and was using Ichigo's towel to pretend he was a ghost. When Ichigo and Toshiro played in the room Renji realized something. He had to spank two children, but in no way was he going to send one to the corner still crying while he dealt with the other and then cuddled them. He didn't want either of them to be alone for even a little bit.

That's when Renji thought he could spank them both at once, and then hold them both. Renji looked at the ground, the more he put this off the more stressed he was going to get. Renji took a deep breathe, "So which one of you thought it was a good idea to run off without telling me?" Ichigo and Toshiro heard that tone in his voice. Ichigo had used it when Toshiro painted Byakuya's office. The tone made the boy's gulp and Ichigo shyly rose his hand. Squirming, they knew they were in trouble, but honesty would leave the punishment as it was, lying or not speaking up would only lead to Renji not being able to trust them, so Ichigo rose his little hand as Toshiro cuddled into his side, whimpered for a second but stopped.

Renji sighed and picked both the boys up, while standing he looked into their eyes, "Ichigo, Toshiro, that was naughty. You could have gotten kidnapped or hurt...or even worse." Renji was being stern on the outside, but on the inside he was close to crying at the thought of what could have happened to the boys. "What if Toshiro's father came and took you both away? Do you know how much that idea scares me?" Renji's voice was very firm, and the boys started to feel guilty. They never thought of that, which was typical of a child. When Renji mentioned Toshiro's father, said boy clung to Renji. Toshiro's voice was only a small whisper.

"I don't want daddy you get me...Daddy scares me." Renji nodded when the little boy said that and hugged them both. He sat on the bed and still cuddled the little boys. Petting their hair and letting them know how much he loved them. Then Renji's voice was firm again, "I have to spank you two for worrying me like that. You both could have been hurt or even worse." The boys tensed and started whining when Renji said they would be spanked, but they lost their voices to protest when he said why. They had no idea they head worried Renji, and judging be what he had said, he was worried a lot. Both boys nodded; they were ready to accept their punishment and for everything to be in the past.

This was the hard part, for both Renji and the boys. Renji bent them both over his lap at once, they were small so they both fit. He put his arm over their backs so they were firmly in olace and if they started kicking they wouldn't fall off, especially Toshiro who was on the farther end of his lap. Renji's hand curving lightly so it secured Toshiro and the tiny boy wouldn't fall. Toshiro slipped his hand into Ichigo's, seeking comfort. Ichigo held his hand back and gave him a comforting smile. But both boys paled softly when they felt Renji pat their bottoms, saying their spanking was about to begin.

Renji's heart clenched as he rose his hand barely at the level of his nack and swatted Ichigo's bottom, who in turn yelped out. Renji's heart fell even more, and then he swatted Toshiro. Toshiro yelped as well. Renji had that pattern set, and he spanked Ichigo's and then Toshiro's cladded bottoms. The boys would jump softly at each swat, but they didn't fight, taking it like brave little men. Renji got to the third swat and Toshiro started crying softly, and by the fifth spank Ichigo started crying silently. "Only five more, you two are doing well, I'm proud you're both being so good." Renji's voice was gently and he swatted again, Ichigo rubbed the back of his leg with his foot and Toshiro curled up his toes and both held each other's hand. By the tenth, and last, spank both boys were crying openly and saying they were sorry in a heart breaking voice.

Renji quickly scooped the boys into his arms and held them, making sure their rears didn't touch anything. "Shhhhh, you both took that very well," Renji spoke gently, "Let it all out, all's forgiven." Renji rocked them and let them cry. Both boys were crying, but they were happy. It was over, and now Renji was holding them tight. They curled up in his arms and rubbed their bums. Renji couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable they were, "I'll give you both some lotion tonight before bed." Ichigo and Toshiro both nodded and found themselves yawning. Renji rocked them.

"Both of you sleep, I'll hold you and rub your backs," and to prove he would he cuddled them and wrapped Ichigo's bed sheets around them, and rubbed their backs gently. Soon they were asleep. And Renji was holding them in his strong arms.

(:Toshiro's Outer Child :)

Ichigo was laying in his bed, he was starting to wake up, but he felt different. He sat up, his butt was still sore but it wasn't as bad as it was as soon as Renji was done spanking him and Toshiro. When Ichigo sat up he automatically noticed something. He didn't feel small and fragile. He looked down and his eyes widdened, he was wearing the same thing he wore when they got back from the soul society. And the clothes fit! Ichigo jumped out of bed, he was his normal hieght. Ichigo grinned, and ran downstairs, assuming Toshiro would be back to normal too. But he saw Renji sitting on the couch watching TV and Toshiro playing on the floor, easily sitting.

Renji looked up at Ichigo and grinned, "hey you're finally awake! You had a fever all day yesterday. You were sleeping like a baby too." Chuckles but then stops once he see's Ichigo's face. Renji's voice became serious, even Toshiro looked up to see what was happening, "Ichigo what's wrong?" Renji stood and walked to Ichigo, who was pale. Renji guided Ichigo to the couch and sat him down, making Ichigo flinch and wiggle, making Renji give him a funny look.

Ichigo looked so confused, "This doesn't make any sense...I was five years old maybe an hour ago. But now I'm back to normal and you say I had a fever yesterday... That doesn't make any sense. You don't remember anything Renji? Or you Toshiro? And Toshiro how come it's so easy for you to sit?" Renji and Toshiro were staring at Ichigo as if he had grown a second head.

Renji took a breathe, "Ichigo...you were never a kid, you were just sleep-" Ichigo quickly cut in, "Then why does my ass still hurt?" Ichigo glared at Renji, he was pissed that Renji spanked him and the man didn't even remember. Renji blinked, and Ichigo sighed and started to explain how him and Toshiro went to the creek after he turned into a kid and worried Renji so they both got their bottoms spanked. The last thing ichigo remembered before falling asleep was cuddling in Renji's arms and rubbing his bottom. Renji and Toshiro both looked very confused. Renji had to admit, spanking Ichigo sometimes sounded like a good idea but he had never done it before. This couldn't have been true. Ichigo sighed in an annoyed way, "God, do you want me to show you and prove it to you? And you never gave me lotion." Renji sighed and nodded, he stood and so did Ichigo. Toshiro was picked up by the red headed soul reaper and carried upstairs. Ichigo went into his room and bared his rear, not really caring because he's bathed with the two before. And sure enough, Ichigo's bottom was a light red. Ichigo sounded annoyed, "Care to explain this?" Renji and Toshiro could only stare wide eyed.

"This...That's impossible," Renji could barely get the words out of his throat, which had suddenly gone dry. Renji was able to collect his thoughts and get the lotion for Ichigo, he sat on the bed and got Ichigo over his knee and then frooze, "This feels way too fimiliar." Toshiro crawled on the bed and looked at Ichigo's face, and kissed his cheek and giggles, "Ichi got spanked for being a naughty boy!" Ichigo flushed at Toshiro's words and kissed his cheek back, and tickled him.

"You got a spanking too for it," Ichigo teased and tickled the boy who giggled and squirmed, inviting more of the tickling fingers. Renji chuckled and gently started rubbing lotion on Ichigo's rear. Renji was confused, in no way was this real but the warmth radiating off of Ichigo's ass proved that it was as real as it could get. This was just too damn confusing. They would talk about it later, and at least Ichigo's fever was gone.

* * *

In a dark basement somewhere...

Toshiro shievered on the floor, wearing only rags. His breathe was hoarse, and one of his eyes were swollen shut. "Dammit... why can't they realize they're being played with... The answer is right in front of you!" Toshiro screamed as tears rolled down his cheeks. That had happened, it had all happened. And Toshiro was forced to watch a screen project his friends misforturne. He was too weak to help right now, and even if he was strong, with that man keeping him in chains and keeping his powers sealed up, there was no way he could. "Why can't you idiots see it..." Toshiro jumped as the door opened and his father came walking down the steps. Toshiro's body shook and his eyes widdened in fear, "please...please I can't take anymore sir... Please I beg you."

"Ah but you know that the more you beg, the more fun everything gets."

"Please sir! This game isn't going anywhere! Please stop the game!" Toshiro yelled, and cried out to the cruel man. He was only hit hard in the side of his skull, his body hitting the floor, a sticky, red liquid running down his face and he let tears shed. The man kicked the boy in the gut, making his broken ribs shatter and his organs start to leak as their walls were pierced with bone shards. Toshiro gasped and his eyes started to grow heavy, he was soon a slave to sleep once again.

_Three days...Good luck._

* * *

**What will happen in three days? Will Renji and Toshiro be able to get there on time? What will happen if they're not able too? You'll figure it out soon! (Hopefully.)**

**Ichigo: What the hell is going on?**

**Renji: This can't be possible.**

**ToshiroE: I think I remember where I used to live!**

**Rukia: We know who Toshiro's father was!**

**Nikki: Next time on Toshiro's Outer Child: The Discovery**


End file.
